Shadows Deep And Far
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: SPD is destroyed by Scorpina. She has traveled back through time to 2004, but so has the Gold Zeo Ranger so he can stop her. Her plan, to bring back Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Several old ranger teams come back to stop them from taking over Earth. Harsh
1. Chapter 1

**2025, on a planet far, far away from Earth**

It was late afternoon. The two suns were shining brightly and it was extremely hot. It had to be over 120 degrees outside, horrible conditions for anybody. Blasts shot up against a figure, running in the distance for his life. He was moving a fast as he could trying to get out of the open and into the woods that seemed like they were nearby, at least to him anyway. More firing shot against the person which made him lose his footing and stumble to the ground.

"I got you now!" The monster said running to the person as fast as it could.

"How can this be? Why is there a monster this far out in the galaxy. I thought there weren't supposed to be any monsters in this part of space," the person said to himself.

The monster was big and ugly. It had one eye, two horns, and a yellow belly. The rest of the monsters skin was blue. The monster was rather large, not really fit, but fatter than most monsters have been. It being bigger than most monsters also made it slower, which is why it was having a hard time keeping of with the person that was being chased. But what the monster lacked in physical bodyment, it made up for in strength. The monster might have been rather fat, but once it got a hold of somebody it could destroy the person by breaking him or her in two, shattering the body.

The person got up. He was a male, who muscular built, with dark brown hair. He was black clothes, unusual clothing. This was not a regular human, nor was he from Earth. It was Trey, the person from Triforia, who was the gold zeo ranger. He had not aged a day since he last helped the Zeo Power Rangers and looked like he was still in his middle twenties.

Trey looked at the monster who was heading towards him. "Time to end this. Gold ranger power!"

Trey morphed to become the gold ranger. He looked at the monster who stopped and looked at the gold ranger. The monster then started running again.

"It's time for a gold rush!" The gold ranger got his gold power staff and started to run towards the monster. Flashes of light started to form on the staff. The gold ranger finally got to the monster and hit it with the gold power staff, causing gold flashes to hit the monster and knock it down. The gold ranger ran back to finish the monster off once and for all. Trey was lifting the staff when suddenly several shots of fire hit him from the back causing him to fall down.

The blasts nearly wiped out Trey, almost causing him to go unconscious. With the energy he had left, Trey looked up to see what happened. He saw a figure approaching. A woman, that was wearing gold around her walked to the gold ranger and then walked over to the monster.

"Get up!" The voice said to the monster.

To the gold ranger, it sounded like the voice was female. The gold ranger thought about the villains he had faced in the past, but they weren't female, at least female in monster status.

"I can't, I'm too weak, the monster cried out in pain.

Trey looked back at the woman who was looking at the monster. She was dissatisfied with the way the monster handled the fight against the gold ranger. With her being disgusted, she grabbed her sword and hit the monster in the chest, causing the monster to cry out and then die.

"My god," the gold ranger muttered to himself as he saw the monster lie on the ground dead.

The woman then turned her attention to the gold ranger as she moved over to him, positioning her sword to his chest.

"Wh, wh, who are you?" Trey struggled with the question.

"Scorpina."

And with that, the woman threw her sword in the chest of the gold ranger, causing him to scream out in pain. He then demorphed and screamed even louder. The gold ranger suit was protecting him somewhat from experiencing major pain, but once Trey demorphed, there was no protection. This was the worst pain he had ever experience. Trey started to grab the sword that was deep in his chest to pull it out but he couldn't and finally gave in to death. His lifeless corpse of a body laid there on the ground.

Scorpina pulled her sword out from Trey's chest, which was now covered in blood. She looked at him one last time and then walked away and then disappeared in a flash.

As the dead body of Trey laid there, sitting for all sorts of bugs to start eating his flesh, a energy wave was flying near the two suns towards Trey, until the energy wave finally hit Trey. Trey's body started to glow and some of his fingers began to move a little. Trey then got a breath of air and started to open his eyes part way.

"You must get help. There is a familiar evil that is returning from the ashes of hatred, and it will engulf the entire galaxy, causing evil to blanket every planet," the voice said to Trey. "You must go to Earth. Only there will you find people of good, who can help you."

The energy wave left and flew away from Trey and eventually the planet. Trey was barely even half awake, still engulfed in pain, to move his body. But it would only be a matter of time before he would recover and go to Earth to seek help.


	2. Chapter 2: Down Time

**SPD Headquarters Newtech City**

SPD headquarters were busy as usual. People were coming and going, some civilian, but the majority were cadets and people who worked in the SPD building. The city itself was busy. Aliens and people were walking along, trying to get where they need to be. Some people and aliens were saying hello to each other while others ignored each other and kept walking.

Inside the headquarters, Bridge Carson, Sydney "Syd" Drew, and Schuyler "Sky" Tate were in one of the recreation rooms. Normally the room would be busy, filled with all sorts of people talking to each other, playing games, watching something, etc., but it was quiet today, which is why the three SPD rangers were in the room, to have some peace and quiet.

Bridge was standing upside down on his head thinking. Sydney however was looking at a mirror of herself, disgusted over something about her hair that she kept on checking, while Sky was laying down and do something un Sky like, watching a movie.

"Do you guys ever wonder what we would be doing if we weren't rangers?" Bridge said standing on his head. He looked at Syd who wasn't paying attention and then to Sky who was busy watching a movie.

"Ugh, I can't believe this!" Sydney complained, dangling her hair.

Bridge looked over at Sydney, still upside down. "Can't believe what?"

"My hair, that's what. I think I have a couple of gray hairs."

Bridge looked surprised. "Gray hairs? Syd you're only in your early twenties. No one gets gray hairs at that age."

"Well it looks like I'll be the first at my age to get them," Sydney sighed as she continued to look at the mirror.

Bridge got up and headed towards Sydney and look at her hair. "This isn't gray hair. You just have a lighter shade of blond in your hair."

"Yeah, a lighter shed of blond would be gray Bridge," Sydney looked at Bridge with a sour face.

Bridge rolled his eyes at Sydney's frustration and turned to Sky. "What are you watching?"

Sky snapped back to reality and looked at Bridge. "What were you saying?"

"I asked what are you watching," repeated Bridge.

"Oh, um, A Nightmare On Elm Street. It's a great movie," answered Sky.

"A Nightmare on…….What's it about?" Bridge said.

"It's about this guy who comes back from the dead and enters children's dreams and kills them," Sky informed his friend.

"Sounds like something my parents would not let me watch as a child. They thought scary movies would warp my mind," responded Bridge.

"As if your mind wasn't warped enough," Sydney quietly said to herself.

"Uh, what was that?" Bridge looked at Sydney.

"Nothing. I was just complaining about these gray hairs again," Sydney smiled at Bridge, lying to cover up what she said earlier.

Bridge was puzzled at Sydney. He knew very well that wasn't what she had said before but decided to not to press the question anymore. After all, she was going crazy about hair and if there was one thing Bridge told himself not to do is to not get in between a woman who is going crazy.

As things settled back down in the room the doors opened to show Elizabeth Delgado, better known as Z, who was wearing an apron and carrying a plate of cookies.

"Hey guys, I got some chocolate chip cookies for everyone I just baked hot off the oven," Z smiled at her friends.

Sydney gasped at the cookies. "How can I eat cookies when I ate over an hour ago?"

"Syd, one cookie won't hurt you," said Z trying to give a cookie to Sydney.

"No. I refuse to have one of those things. Not only have I got gray hair, but I think I'm gaining weight," Sydney complained.

Z rolled her eyes. Gaining weight she thought. How can one gain weight when we fight all the time? Still, if Sydney didn't want any cookies, there was always Bridge and Sky, and Z knew Bridge would eat a couple.

"I'll take a couple of cookies," said Bridge.

Check mate, she thought to herself. If there was one thing easy to predict, it's Bridge.

"Sky, you want a cookie?" Z looked at him hoping he would at least get one.

Sky got up from his seat and walked over to Z. "Sure, I'm always up for a couple of cookies, especially chocolate chip."

Even better, she thought. She didn't know Sky would take two cookies. Z liked surprises.

"Anybody else want any more cookies," Z said looking around and eying the three rangers.

There were no takers. Sydney didn't even budge, still looking in the mirror.

"Hey, has anybody seen Jack?" Bridge asked looking at his friends.

"Um, I think he's writing a letter he'll address tomorrow night at Commander Cruger's dinner, honoring him in his many years of service at SPD," Z answered.

Sky rolled his eyes and grunted a little, still pissed that Jack was the red ranger and leader and not him. How in the world can someone that lived on the streets come in as the red ranger, some punk who didn't even know how everything at SPD worked? Sky sighed and continued to watch his movie.

Z looked at Sky, annoyed with the grunt he made after hearing the answer. When in the world is he going to stop acting like jackass and accept Jack as the red ranger and leader? If Sky acted this immature, Z saw why Cruger didn't let him be the red ranger.

"SPD B-squad rangers, report to the command center," Cruger said over the intercom.

That snapped all four rangers back into reality. Sky, Bridge, and Sydney got up and walked out. Z was debating rather or not she should bring the plate of cookies to the command center, even though she might get lectured by Cruger for bringing the cookies. To hell with it, Z thought to herself. She grabbed the plate of cookies and walked out of the room and into the corridor.

As the rangers were making their way to the command center, Z offered some passing cadets some cookies, which they took to Z's delight. There were now only a handful of cookies left. Jack Landors, the red ranger and leader, met with the others as they walked to the command center.

They finally made their way to the command center, only to see Commander Anubis Doggie Cruger, better known as Doggie, and Katherine Manx, known as Kat, in the room. Also in the room was Boom, an assistant to Kat, who was looking at some readings on a computer with Kat and Cruger.

Cruger looked at Z, her apron, and the plate of cookies she was still carrying. "Cadet?"

"Um, I was baking cookies and decided to bring some here for you all to eat," Z thoughtfully said.

Boom looked up and glanced at the plate of cookies. "I'll take one."

Z smiled and gave one to Boom. She looked at Cruger and Kat. "Commander, Kat, any of you want a cookie?"

"I'm fine," Kat smiled.

"I've trained my mind not to eat anything that is considered junk food," replied Cruger.

"You wanted to see us sir," Jack said getting back to business.

Cruger turned his attention to the rangers. "Ah yes rangers, I wanted to see you. As you all know, you have a simulation in one of the holodecks for a training exercise. However, I decided to cancel it and am giving you all personal free time for a job well done on not only stopping Gruumm and his forces, but also protecting the city. You've earned it rangers."

The rangers looked at each other, surprised and happy their leader was giving them some time off, which rarely happens.

"Thank you commander, this means a lot to us," Jack said.

"I'm sure we can find something to do," Sky added.

"Hey, how about we all go to the lake?" Sydney suggested.

"That's not a bad idea Syd," Jack nodded in agreement. "Lets do it."

Sydney and Jack looked at Bridge and Z who both nodded. They turned their attention to Sky, who seemed to be holding out.

"You coming Sky?" Jack asked, looking at the blue ranger.

"Well if I'm going, then I'm going to barbecue then," Sky responded. "How does hotdogs sound for dinner?"

The other four rangers smiled and nodded. Hot dogs sounded great to them.

"Well then lets get packing everyone," Jack ordered his team.

Z walked up to Jack. "What about the speech you have to write?"

"I'll do it later. Right now, I want to take advantage of some free time and have some fun," Jack smiled at his friend. Z smiled back.

"What about you commander, want to come?" Bridge looked at Cruger.

"I'm much too busy here Bridge. Thank you though," replied Cruger.

"Kat, Boom, you two want to join us?" Bridge added.

"I'm swamped with work here," said Kat.

"Same here. I got a lot of work I got to do in a short about of time," who looked at bridge and then at the plate of cookies that Z was still holding. "But I'll take the rest of those cookies."

Z smiled at Boom and placed the cookies by a console near Boom and walked off with the rest of the rangers.

**Forty five minutes later**

The rangers found each other in the corridor and headed to the underground garage that held various cars that belonged to some of the workers who worked at SPD but didn't live on the base.

The rangers walked over to a black jeep and placed their bags and ice chest in the vehicle.

Jack turned to the rest of the rangers. "Do we have everything?"

"We got everything, including the charcoal, hot dogs, buns, various conduments, and drinks," Bridge responded.

"Alright then, lets do it," Jack said as he got into the passenger side of the jeep. He decided to improve his shaky relationship with Sky by letting him drive.

The rangers got out of the garage and were about to turn in the street when Bridge looked at a mysterious, exotic woman who didn't blend with the rest of the people he's seen before. She didn't really blend in with what the aliens on the planet were either. She had on a golden robe with black streaks. Her hair was black that went down to back, halfway past her shoulders. She looked at bridge and blew him a kiss. Bridge, feeling awkward stopped staring at her.

The jeep with the five rangers drove off and the woman stared at the rangers and then turned her attention to SPD headquarters and finally walked towards the building.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lake AndHeading For Earth

**Newtech City Lake**

The car with the five rangers pulled up in the parking lot. Jack got his keys from the ignition switch, put them in a bag, and got out. Bridge and Z got some of the bags while Sky got some of the others.

Jack looked at the lake. It was filled with all sorts of people, mostly human, and some aliens. "This is perfect!"

The five cadets walked to the lake, finding a spot to put their stuff and get settled. Sydney got some sun tan lotion and put it around her face, arms, and legs, thinking she would burn real easily while laying in the sun. The others proceeded to do the same thing, though Bridge, Sky, and Jack decide to put some sun tan lotion on their backs, since they knew the sun would burn that area, if not protected. Jack, Bridge, and Z headed to the lake, ready to swim and get wet while Sydney and sky decided to get a sun tan.

Sky put on his sun glasses and decided to sit in a chair and read a book he brought along with him. "Enjoy that sun tan Syd."

"I can't believe you brought along a book with you," Sydney said looking at Sky who was sitting in his chair, comfortable. She couldn't believe that Sky would take this opportunity to read a book instead of having fun. I guess Sky was all business, even when he was having fun.

"Nothing wrong with enjoying a good book, Syd. This is how I relax on my off days,"

Sydney shook her head and laid it down on the towel, facing sideways where the front of her body faced the sun.

In the water, Z, Jack, and Bridge were also enjoying themselves, splashing water on each other.

"I never thought the commander would give us some free time off today. I was thinking we were going to have to do that training simulation," Jack said wiping some water from his eyes.

"I know, but it's a nice change of pace. I like it when superiors throw curve balls out us. Makes us uncertain about things, you know," replied Z looking at Jack. "Hey, where's Bridge?"

Both Jack and Z looked around them and found no sight of Bridge until he popped out of the water. "Hey guys look at this." Bridge brought up an old piece of news paper that was in a container, slightly degraded, but still in good condition.

Jack looked at the piece of paper. "What does it say Bridge?"

"It's from Newtech City Global, the newspaper, and the date on this is 1995," answered Bridge.

Z was surprised. "A piece of newspaper that was from thirty years ago. Anything important in the paper?"

Bridge studied the paper and found the top headline article interesting. "The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers defeat another one of Lord Zedd's and Rita Repulsa's monsters."

Jack looked surprised. "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Glad we're not fighting them."

"I remember reading about the rangers missions in grade school, not to mention Cruger wanted us to read about them and the villains they fought. I bet life back then was more interesting," said Z with nostalgia.

"Aren't Rita and Zedd dead?" Bridge asked both of his friends.

"Well from what I understand, after the red space ranger Andros shattered the energy tube of Zordon, his energy of good spread throughout most of the galaxy, turning monsters to dust and turning some villains into humans. I think Zedd and Rita turned into humans," Jack informed Bridge and Z.

"I always found it funny that even with his energy turning villains into nothing or turning some back into humans that there were others that came along afterwards. It's like the energy wave decided to let some evil off the hook while other forms of evil were destroyed," remarked Z.

"I wonder where they are now," Bridge said looking at the water thinking in deep thought.

"They're probably knocking on deaths door since they're old. Why don't we stop talking about business and get back to having some fun!" Jack smiled at Z. He then splashed some water in her face.

"You are so dead Landors," Z laughed.

And with that, the rangers continued to relax and enjoy their time off thinking that nothing was going to happen to them or ruin the afternoon.

**On a planet, far, far away from Earth**

The gold ranger was still lying on the ground, trying to gather his strength and get up. As he moved his body, his legs felt dead, like he couldn't move them because they had gone to sleep. He positioned himself to his front side where it was facing the sun. He slowly sat up and looked at the two suns beaming their light at him. Trey put his right hand above his eyes, trying to shove out the light that was hitting his eyes. He looked around and saw something, except an empty field of grass. Off in the distance was the forest he had tried to get to before he morphed into the gold ranger. Trey then looked at his chest where the sword of Scorpina struck him. His black clothing had was ripped around his chest and dry blood had covered part of the shirt he was wearing.

Trey began to get up on his feet while putting his left hand over his chest, trying to ease the soreness he was feeling as he got up. He looked around some more thinking to himself, trying to connect pieces of the puzzle together. Trey remembered hearing about Scorpina but never encountering her. He heard stories about how tough she was as a warrior and how hard she fought, killing innocent people and enslaving others. But why now for the attack here on this planet? And why did she take this long to return? Why not try to destroy or take over people and or planets five years ago or even ten or twenty years ago? Trey was at a lost for words.

And who was that voice that he heard while facing death. It sounded as if it were Zordon but Trey always assumed Zordon was dead and wouldn't be able to communicate with anybody else. Whoever it was, Trey was thankful for restoring himself. Trey began to walk, still holding on to his chest since it was still sore. His next plan was to get to Earth, where the voice told him to go to, and Trey knew how to get there, from his zord Pyramidas, which was cloaked on the other side of the planet. But what Trey wanted to know is what evil was the voice talking about. Was it Scorpina? Could she be that much of a problem that made him return to Earth? Trey heard about Earth making a program of rangers operating under the name Space Patrol Delta. He had heard that they were able to handle the problems that Gruumm was giving them, even though Trey thought Gruumm was nothing more than an idiot who expected to win all the time. Trey didn't think Gruumm could stand up against old foes he had fought before, like Zedd and Rita, or even the Machine Empire. And he was certainly no match for Dark Specter either.

Trey looked at his morpher that was on both his right and left wrists to see if they were damaged. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the morpher was still intact. Trey decided to teleport himself to the zord, trying not to suffer any more pain while walking. He knew he could patch himself up with the medicine he had on board his zord, because after all, one didn't know what to find out in space or on different planets.

Trey teleported to the ship and searched for some medicine to aid in his recovery. After that, he got to the pilot seat and plotted a course for Earth, and decided to uncloak his vessel as it flew out of the planets orbit and into space.


	4. Information

**SPD Headquarters Newtech City**

Back at SPD headquarters, Kat and Boom were tinkering with a project they had been working on for weeks. Cruger on the other hand was looking at a data pad.

"Alright Boom, I think we got it this time. Try turning up the power," Kat instructed her assistant.

"Gotcha, boosting power now."

Boom pushed a button on a terminal and watched the power increase on the project. Kat looked at a computer to see the readings and glanced back at the project.

"Hey, I think it's working," Kat said observing and smiling. "Give it some more power."

Boom pushed another button to increase the power. Kat observed the machine and looked at the data on the computer.

Boom started shaking his head. "Kat, it's not working. The power is to much and is about to tear the machine apart."

"Turn it off," Kat responded looking at the machine. She then looked at the readings on the computer and then shook her head in frustration. "I thought we had it this time.'

Boom was also at a loss for words. "So did I, but I guess we fed the thing to much power."

"I think this project is a lost cause. We should just quit and leave the machine alone," said Kat looking at Boom with frustration."

Cruger was listening to the conversation while he was reading a data pad. He put the data pad down and looked at Kat. "You shouldn't give up."

"But Commander, Boom and I have been working on this machine for weeks and we haven't had any success."

"You can't give up Kat. In time you'll find the answer. Every problem does have an answer, it's just a matter of time before one finds the answer," Cruger said trying to comfort his friend. "Besides, time travel is a tricky thing."

"Ya, tell me about it," responded Kat looking at Cruger.

"Well we can use this machine to go back in time. That's enough to celebrate, don't you agree?" Boom looked at Kat and Cruger for an agreement.

"But we can't get this time machine to go forward in time. Nor can we transport anything large enough to go back in time," Kat sighed looking at the machine.

"But then again, why do we need a time machine for anyway?" Boom questioned. "I mean think about it, what if Gruumm got a hold of the machine. He could go back in time or even forward in time, if he could increase the power that we can't, and destroy Earth or any other planet."

"Boom, the only three people that know about this time machine are you, me, and Doggie here," Kat pointed the truth out.

"Oh ya."

"I think we need to try to figure out the problem and go back and redo the test," said Kat.

"I think you two need to take a break," Cruger observed looking at the weary faces of his two friends.

"But sir," Kat pleaded.

"No buts Kat," Cruger raised his eyes. "A fresh mind could help solve the answer you've been looking for."

"Well, maybe I can go find someone who baked another plate of cookies," Boom said while walking off and out of the room.

Kat rubbed her eyes a little bit, trying to relieve some of the stress her eyes had taken on for the last several hours on working on the project and looking at the data in the computer. She then decided to sit down in a chair and relax for a bit.

"You about to take a 'Kat' nap there" Cruger joked, trying to ease his friend.

Kat smiled a little. But she was a little tired. "Good thing you're the commander of this base instead of being a comedian Doggie."

Cruger was at a loss for words in terms of trying to make a comeback. He simply winked at Kat and was heading out the door of the main conference room.

"You know, I was thinking," Kat said before trailing off.

"Always a good thing for people to do every now and then," Cruger joked a little more. He was on a roll, despite sounding a tad corny for Kat.

"I was looking in the data files we've kept on all the monsters and villains every power ranger team has fought before and I came to a 'fuzzy spot'," Kat said.

"A fuzzy spot?" Cruger questioned, wondering what the term meant.

"Yes, a fuzzy spot. After the red space ranger Andros shattered Zordon of Altar's tube, the majority of the villains were destroyed or turned into humans," explained Kat. "However, I found something interesting."

Kat sat up and moved back to the computer to open a separate file, opposite of the readings from the time machine her and Boom were working on. The file popped up and displayed every picture and every name of each monster and villain past ranger teams fought against in alphabetical order. Kat typed in the words 'Master Vile' on the keyboard, which then the computer gathered the information and displayed a picture of Vile and his information, from where he was born to where he lived to his children and all the places he conquered and tried to conquer.

"Master Vile," Cruger said looking at Vile's picture and information on the computer. "What about him?"

"He was one of the villains that wasn't effected by Zordon's energy wave," Kat informed her boss. "He wasn't in any of the battles that tried to attack the Alien Rangers of Aquitar, the Gold Ranger, the Phantom Ranger, Blue Senturion or the Space Rangers who were here on Earth defending the planet. In fact, he wasn't with Lord Zedd and his daughter, Rita Repulsa when they were captured the Gold Zeo Ranger."

Cruger was now interested in the information that Kat was presenting to him. He continued to listen to Kat.

"And here is another monster that wasn't in any of the attacks," Kat said typing another name in the search field. The computer gathered the information and displayed a picture of a skeleton and the information of what all the skeleton did as far as attacks were concerned.

"Rito Revolto," Cruger said looking at the information on the computer.

"Rito is Rita Repulsa's brother and son to Master Vile. He wasn't in any of the attacks either and like his father, his current ware bouts remain unknown," Kat continued to inform Doggie Cruger. "Based on the information the computer has, he survived Zordon's energy wave as well.

"This is all very fascinating Kat, but where exactly are you going with this?" Cruger asked, trying to figure out what Kat was trying to do.

"These villains are still at large and could pose a serious threat to us and the S.P.D. Rangers," answered Kat.

"Kat, even if Vile and Rito are still alive, I don't think they'd be trying to take over the Earth now after so many years of inactivity," Cruger assured her. "Besides, why now? Why not a few years ago or even ten or twenty years ago?"

"Vile could always team up with Gruumm," Kat said, even though her answer sounded a little pitiful.

"I highly doubt Vile would team up with Gruumm," informed Cruger. "Infact, if Vile ever came back to Earth, he'd probably destroy Gruumm and his forces and then attack Earth and us as well. But if he hasn't attacked the planet yet, then it's a good bet he's not going to attack now or even in the near future."

Kat sighed, looked at the ground for a minute and then turned her attention to the computer again, typing in another name. The computer displayed the information and a picture of a woman who was wearing gold around her body.

Cruger looked at Kat and then looked at the name of the woman. "Scorpina. Let me guess, she also was no where to be found during the attacks from the villains of the United Alliance Of Evil"

"Yes, she still remains at large and no reports were found of her being destroyed by the good energy of Zordon," replied Kat.

Cruger sighed. "Look Kat, I'm glad you took the time to show me this information, but Scorpina wouldn't attack this place or even Earth. She and the rest of the villains from the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger days are not going to do anything. Like I said, why pick this particular time to attack Earth. Sorry Kat, but you seem to be chasing ghostly shadows."

Kat looked at Cruger and watched him as he walked out the door. She was a little angered that he didn't take her seriously but began to realize that Cruger was right. These villains, even if alive, wouldn't attack Earth. Why would they attack the planet now and not during the time of the Wild Force Rangers or even the Galaxy Rangers, since they were stationed at the space colony Terra Venture and not protecting Earth. In fact, that was the only time Earth wasn't facing any monsters or space aliens. Yep, she was definitely chasing ghosts. She clicked out of the information of the villain database, got up from her chair, and decided to take a walk.

As Kat was walking near the entrance of the S.P.D headquarters, she walked past an exotic woman, dressed in unusual clothing, even though Kat had seen all sorts of outfits in her time from various species. Kat glanced at the woman, nodded, and walked past her and then stopped and turned around. "That woman looked a lot like Scorpina," Kat mumbled to herself. But she shook her head and decided not to press the issue and continued to walk in the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5: Destruction of SPD

**SPD Headquarters Newtech City**

The woman, in exotic clothing, walked over past the reception desk, past a young cadet, about 19 sitting. The cadet looked suspiciously at the woman walking past her, now going on alert since the woman was walking where only cadets and staff who work for SPD, not civilians walking by.

"Miss, you need to come back. That is a restricted area, only for people who are cadets or who are staff members for SPD," the young cadet said, instructed thing the woman in weird clothing to stop and obey.

The woman continued to walk some more, prompting the cadet to get out of her chair and walk over to the woman. "Miss, did you hear me? I told you too……"

The exotic woman turned around and looked into the eyes of the young cadet. The woman's eyes were glowing red, looking at the young cadet. The cadet was phased her eyes, not moving, not blinking, not doing anything, because she couldn't. Finally the cadet fell down and collapsed on the floor.

The exotic woman looked at the cadet on the ground, her eyes glowing red, and then going back to her regular eye color. She dragged the woman back to the reception desk and continued to walk inside headquarters. No one bothered to stop her or ask what she was doing, as if they thought the woman was supposed to be at the place.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Doggie Cruger was walking around the reception desk, a little board out of his mind. It had been a while since Grumm had attacked Newtech City or the SPD Power Rangers. He was hoping for a little action. He didn't like quiet. Of course it was good for the rangers since they're the ones who always fought in battle after battle, but it being that quiet made Cruger suspicious of Grumm and if he was planning on a major attack. Or maybe Grumm was running out of ideas. Cruger smiled at the idea, and was about to walk past the reception desk but found no one there.

Cruger looked on the ground and find the young cadet on the ground. He got down and checked her for a pulse to see if she was still alive. But she wasn't. Cruger turned her around and looked at her face. Her eyes were red and she was pale. "My god," Cruger murmured to himself.

Cruger got back on his feet and decided to look at the video monitor of what all it was capturing. Cruger pushed a button that made the video monitor rewind the information it recorded. Cruger stopped the tape at the point where the young cadet met up with a person. Cuger pushed another button that magnified the image of the woman that was talking to the cadet. He then pushed the play button to watch the video. Cruger saw the woman walk past the cadet and then finally to the point to where the cadet was on the ground.

Cruger stopped the tape and stared blankly at the floor. Cruger was searching for answers. Was this person part of Grumm's group or was this lady working for someone else or for herself. Cruger jumped back to reality and pushed another button, a red button. Alarms buzzed throughout the building now, sending everyone to a panic mode, trying to figure out what was going on.

Cruger got on the intercom. "Everyone, we have an emergency. There is an intruder in the building, a woman in strange clothing with black hair. If you see her, arrest her and bring her to my office." Cruger walked away from the reception desk and decided to search for the intruder too.

**SPD Headquarters corridor **

Meanwhile, the woman in the exotic clothes knew she her plan would not come into play if she was caught. She heard boots near her. She had to think fast. She saw a door than entered another room and stepped in it. Several cadets walked past her very fast.

"What are we looking for anyway?" One cadet asked, a male in a gruff voice.

"All I heard was a woman in strange clothes," another cadet said, a female, said whow as a female.

"Great, that narrows it down to the majority of the aliens we have working here," another male cadet said.

The woman in strange clothing decided looked around the room, searching for something to help her. She opened up a door that revealed a closet. She saw something to help her, a SPD uniform. She decided to slip it on, disguising herself as part of the elite group of cadets working for the organization. She finally got the uniform on, left her original clothing in the closet, and walked out of the room.

She walked past several cadets who didn't bother to stop her, because they thought she was a cadet. She looked back at the cadets. "Fools, they're all fools."

In another area of the building, Cruger was walking fast down a corridor. He was about to turn another corner and almost run into Kat who got started.

"Sir there you are. I've been looking all over the place trying to find you. What's going on?"

"One of the cadets at the reception desk is dead. I looked at the video the cameras recorded. There was a woman in strange clothing that killed the cadet and walked into headquarters," Cruger said not skipping a beat. "I don't know where she is now, only that I told everyone to be on the lookout for a woman with black hair and strange clothing."

"Great, that narrows it down to the majority of the aliens we have working here," Kat sarcastically said.

Cruger looked at Kat, not amused at her sarcastic humor.

"You think this woman is working for Grumm?"

"I don't know. All I know is we need to find this woman before she can do any damage to this place," Cruger answered back. "Have Omega Ranger begin looking corridor by corridor for this intruder.

"Already have boss."

Cruger nodded at Kat, impressed with her ability to get a task moving. "I'll continue to look at the carious rooms on this floor. Get back to the main office incase they come."

Kat nodded and walked past Cruger as he continued for his search.

Meanwhile, the mystery woman was walking down corridor after corridor, room after room, trying to find the right room so she could make her plan work. She had given up hope until she got to one of the last rooms in the building. She peeked inside and saw a woman, Kat, and a man, Boom, inside it, looking over some information on a computer. She saw a device, a machine by them. She thought that had to be it, the machine she was looking for. She walked in the room, not even caring that she might be noticed by Kat and Boom. As she was walking to the device, Kat and Boom turned around and looked at the woman.

"I'm sorry cadet, but you're not supposed to be in here," Kat informed the woman.

The woman didn't say anything and looked at the machine by Kat.

Boom looked at Kat curiously. "Um, this room is only restricted to us, Commander Cruger, and the SPD Power Rangers. You should leave now," Boom added.

Again the woman didn't say anything and looked at the machine.

"Wait a minute, you're the person we're looking for," Kat said putting the pieces in the puzzle together.

The woman looked at Kat and Boom and smiled.

"Boom, call Doggie, tell him we found the intruder. And get some security in here now!" Kat quickly said to her friend.

But as Boom was about to call for help, the woman quickly changed her clothing, from the SPD cadet uniform to a strange yellow/gold getup that looked strange.

Kat narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Oh my god, Scorpina!"

The woman smiled at Kat. Her facial features quickly turned to being mad. She raised her right arm out and volts of electricity flew out of her right hand into Kat and Boom's bodies. The electricity was so powerful that it caused Boom and Kat to get off the ground.

"My head!" Kat screamed in terror.

"My body feels like it's about to burst open!" Boom screamed.

Several cadets by the room heard noises and screams. They walked into the room and saw Scorpina shooting electricity at Kat and Boom who were screaming. By that pint their skin began to tear and blood started to come out of their eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.

"Call the commander now!" One of the cadets ordered another cadet.

But at that point, the Commander Cruger had already approached the cadets.

"Sir, in there," another cadet pointed to the room.

Cruger looked inside to see Kat and Boom in the air with their skin peeling apart. Finally, due to too much pressure, their bodies burst open and all their guts, blood, and other body parts splattered every where.

"No!" Cruger screamed with rage. He started to cry, but tried to hold back his tears.

The cadets were shocked as well, witnessing the horror at what they just saw.

The woman turned around and saw Cruger and faced him.

Cruger took out his morpher from his pocket. "SPD emergency!" Cruger shouted.

Suddenly, Cruger morphed into the Shadow Ranger. "SPD Shadow Ranger!"

Cruger looked at Scorpina. "Kat was right. You're still on the loose. You will pay for what you have done here today Scropina. I vow my life on it!"

"Foolish idiot. You have no idea who the fuck I am and what I can do to you," Scorpina answered back at Cruger.

"This ends now!" Cruger said as he took at his sword and charged at Scorpina.

Scorpina stuck out her right hand and bolts of electricity came flying hitting Cruger. Cruger dropped his sword. Several cadets came running in the room, about to stop Scorpina when she noticed the cadets running at her. She stuck out her left arm and more bolts of electricity came out hitting the cadets which sent them flying back and hitting the walls and knocking them unconscious.

With that problem out of the way, Scorpina turned her attention back to Cruger, who by that point had skin coming off of his body. His SPD ranger costume was also coming apart. Scorpina picked up Cruger's sword that had fallen to the ground. She dropped Cruger to the floor and held the sword with both hands. Cruger was pretty much gone but still was some what conscious. Scorpina shoved the sword in Cruger's body, making him cry out in pain.

Suddenly, he demorped and was back in his regular clothing. Blood came out of Cruger's mouth as he dropped to the floor. Cruger was finally dead. "So much for the great SPD," laughed Scorpina.

She turned her attention back to the real reason she was at SPD, the machine that could transport things to another point in time. She held out her right hand and bolts of electricity flew powering the machine. "The more power it has, the further back it can take me to where I need to go," Scorpina said.

Scorpina continued to power up the machine for another minute and then stopped. She went to the computer and typed in the date "2004". Before she left, she decided to trash the room, for kicks. She sent bolts of electricity to several wires that powered up parts of the building, hoping that it would overcharge everything, causing the building to catch on fire.

With her fun done, get pushed a button on the computer, walked to the machine. The machine produced a bright green light which made Scorpina disappear, sending her back in time to 2004.


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye SPD

**Newtech City Lake**

The sun was beating down on everyone. It was late in the day it was hot, hotter than what most people wanted it to be. By that time Sky had enough of reading because he was getting tired of being in the sun. He decided to join everyone, including Sydney who had left to go in the water some time ago. Sky looked around the beach, seeing all sorts of people and aliens. There were alien families and human families playing in the water and on the beach. There were also single people too. Sky thought that at least one girl would have come up and talked to him, but nothing happened in the few hours he had been there.

Sky sighed and decided to take off his shirt and sun glasses. He put some sun tan lotion on his back, his body, and around his neck and walked over to the lake. He saw Bridge taking some water and looking at it in his hand. "Bridge sure is a strange guy," Sky said to himself. But Bridge was Bridge, and that made Sky smile.

Sydney, Z, and Jack were by Bridge but were talking to each other. Jack saw Sky get in the water, smiled, and waved for Sky to come join them.

Sydney looked at Sky who was swimming to join his friends. "About time the boy stopped reading and get in the water and have some fun."

Z nodded. "He's, he's so serious, even when we're trying to have fun."

"That's Sky for you. But then again, how would we react if Sky became a fun loving guy and joked around and partied a lot?" Jack looked at his two friends.

"I'm sure he'd have more fun and have more friends if he just mellowed out," responded Sydney.

"Well there always has to be a serious guy in the group. I guess that's why we have Sky," Z pointed out.

By that time Sky had swam over to join his friends, although he did not hear what the others were saying about him. But then again Sky didn't care what kind of opinions they had about him. He was part of SPD, part of something big. He was a power ranger finally, even though he was the blue ranger and not the red ranger and leader. But Sky was getting used to be the blue ranger and in second in command. In fact, Sky was growing fondly of Jack and how he was about to go from being a common person to a natural leader, even though Sky might have not shown respect sometimes for Jack.

"This water feels good," Sky said to the others, feeling how great the water was on his body. It was cool and refreshing. "We should come to the lake more often."

Jack, Z, and Sydney smiled at Sky, happy that he finally made a connection with the water.

Sky looked over at Bridge who was still messing with the water. "Bridge, what are you doing?"

Bridge snapped out of his trance and got back to reality looking at Sky and the rest of the other rangers. "Nothing, I was just, well I guess I was just messing with the water."

Sky and the others nodded, approved with Bridge's answer.

"I haven't played with water since I was a kid. I guess I was just having fun," Bridge added.

"When we get home, I'll put some bubbles in your bath and you can play with them," Z joked.

Everyone laughed, including Bridge. "You want to join me Z?

Z's faced soured, not amused with Bridge's joke. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh come on, it was a joke!" Bridge tried to explain.

Sky turned to Bridge. "Never mix work and pleasure with co workers my friend, it's just not right. Sky patted Bridge on the shoulder.

Jack's attention started to drift away. He started to stare at the water.

"Jack, you okay?" Z asked looking at her friend.

"Ya, I just got this funny feeling you know," Jack said.

"Funny feeling about what?" Sydney asked wanting to know what Jack was getting at.

"This feeling that something is wrong at headquarters," answered Jack.

"And I thought I was the one who was all business," replied Sky, trying to add some humor.

"Jack, we've been cooped up in those headquarters for far too long. I think you're worrying too much," Sydney pointed out. "I don't think you should worry about it."

"Besides, Commander Cruger told us to have some fun and not worry about Grumm and whoever else might attack us," added Bridge.

"Well just to be on the safe side, I'm going to contact headquarters just to be sure," Jack replied looking at his team mates.

Jack swam back to the shoreline and walked to his bag. He got out his morpher and pushed a button. "Cadet Landors to headquarters." Nothing. "Cadet Landors to SPD headquarters. Still nothing.

Jack shook his head trying to figure out what was going on with SPD. Usually someone, mostly Kat, would have picked up the phone and started to talk with Jack, but nothing happened. Maybe the communicator on the morpher was malfunction. Maybe Boom was doing some crazy experiment. But there was no time for assumptions or guesses. Jack was looking at the others in the water, trying to get their attention. He finally saw Bridge look at him. Jack signaled for Bridge to get the others. They all finally swam to the shoreline and got out of the lake and went over to Jack.

"What's up?" Z asked looking at Jack, wondering why he got them out of the water.

"I couldn't get a hold of anybody at headquarters," Jack informed his colleagues.

Sky looked curiously at Jack and got his morpher out of his bag. "Cadet Tate to anyone at headquarters."

Again nothing. All five rangers looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on. Now everyone was getting worried.

"I bet you Boom had something to do with the communication breakdown," Sky shook his head, his eyebrows now meeting almost to a point. It was clear to the other rangers that Sky was annoyed with Boom.

Finally someone was trying to communicate with Sky. The voice was garbled and not clear. The rangers were having a hard time trying to make out who was doing the talking and what that person was saying.

Sky finally got to the point of being annoyed and hit his morpher with the fist, seeing if that solution would help try to make the communications clearer.

"G-g-g-guys, come in," a voice said from the comm channel.

"Sam?" Sky asked, looking at the other rangers.

"Guys there's been…" the voice of the Omega Ranger trailed off for a moment.

"Sam come in," Jack said at communicator. "What happened?"

"There's been an emergency. We've had a problem," Sam responded, his voice shaking as he tried to say the words.

"What kind of emergency?" Sky wanted to know, looking more serious than he had been in a while.

"Commander Cru-Crue-Cruger, is dead," Sam's voice continued to shake.

"Dead!" Jack cried out, his eyes wide with confusion.

Z and Sydney started to let out some tears while Bridge stood there in shock.

"So is Kat and Boom too," Sam added, his voice still shaking, trying to tell his teammates what was going on.

Bridge shook his head. By then Sydney and Z were crying heavily, multiple tears coming out of their eyes. Jack and Sky looked at each, surprised and shocked at what happened, at what they just heard.

"Headquarters is also burning," replied Sam, with a little more assertiveness in his voice.

The rangers could not believe what they were hearing. Their leader and mentor was gone, and the two top scientists at the headquarters were dead. And to top it off, the building was on fire.

"We're on our way back Sam," informed Jack. He signaled the others to get moving.

Everyone quickly got their bags, towels, and the ice chest and loaded it in the jeep without missing a beat. Sky got in the drivers side and sped, peeling rubber off the tires and not caring if he wasn't obeying the speed limit.

**SPD Headquarters**

The jeep drove to headquarters which was still on fire. There were several fire trucks at the scene with firemen with hoses trying to put the fires out that were engulfing parts of the building. Smoke and managed to gather up, making part of the sky above headquarters black.

The rangers observed the chaos that was around them and couldn't believe what was going on.

"My god, look at this place," Sydney said eyeing at the building and still crying.

"It's like we're in hell," Bridge replied looking at the fire burning parts of the building.

"We're gone for a few hours and the whole town goes nuts," Sky added, in a deep serious voice. "I'm fucking going to kill whoever did this."

"Sky, watch your mouth!" Jack snapped at his colleague.

Sky rolled his eyes at Jack, not caring about the order but decided to not go overboard, even though his emotions were raging with fury. He couldn't help being mad, even crossing the line and using cuss words to describe how he felt.

Sky looked at the firefighters scrambling and trying to put out the fire. Sky hit the steering wheel with anger.

Jack looked at Sky again, about to say something but stopped. He didn't want to press Sky in a heated argument. He didn't want to divide Sky and himself. He too was pissed off, mad and angry at what occurred while they were away having some fun.

The Jeep stopped just outside part of the building that was not on fire. The rangers got out of the jeep and were approached by several firefighters who were in their mid thirties.

"You can't park that car here," one of the firefighters said to the rangers.

Jack pulled out his SPD morpher." We're SPD, a part of this place."

"We're the power rangers," Bridge added looking at the firefighters.

"But your jeep…" one of the other firefighters said, trailing off.

"Screw the damn jeep," Sky said in anger, narrowing his eyes at the firefighters and not backing down.

"Your loss then," Another firefighter said.

The firefighters walked away from the rangers. "Damn kids," one of them said.

The rangers began to look around and finally managed to see Sam, in his ranger costume, running past several cadets towards the rangers. "Guys!"

The rangers turned their attention to Sam who finally caught up with them.

"Sam what happened?" Jack chimed in, getting to the heart of the matter.

"It, it all happened so fast," Sam said trying to catch his breath.

"Who did this?" Bridge calmly asked.

"I managed to retrieve this video monitor from the building. I haven't seen the video yet but it's I heard it shows someone destroying Cruger and the others, as well as several cadets, and finally disappearing," informed Sam.

Jack grabbed the video monitor and pressed a button. The other rangers, including Sam, watched as an image appeared on the screen. It showed Scorpina changing to her regular outfit and confronting Kat and Boom.

"The woman!" Bridge cried out.

"What about the woman?" Jack looked at Bridge curiously.

"That's the woman who I saw as we were driving off to head to the lake," Bridge continued.

"Who is that?" Sydney asked.

"I heard someone say the name "Scorpina'," Sam responded to the question.

"Scorpina!" Z said in surprise. "That's one of the main villains the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fought thirty years ago."

"But I thought all the villains in that era were gone after Zordon's energy wave struck them?" Sky said looking at Z.

"Not all of them vanished. Some managed to survive, including villains such as Lothor and Trakeena," replied Z, answering sky's question.

"Not to mention the five remaining general of the Machine Empire," added Jack.

The rangers continued to look at the video monitor to see more of what happened.

The command center appeared and showed Kat and Boom exploding.

Sydney and Z threw up after seeing the images of their friends exploding and watching their guts and blood fly around the room.

Bridge started to cry. Jack didn't show any emotion but Sky was pissed off. The video continued to play.

It showed Commander Cruger morphing to the Shadow Ranger and finally drawing his sword. However, as the rangers were watching the video, they saw Scorpina grabbing Cruger's sword and stabbing the dog in the stomach, watching him collapse to the ground.

Sydney and Z cried out. Bridge put his hand over his face, tears coming down his cheeks. Jack's eyes got watered with a few tears coming out. Sky even started to get misty eyed but tried to hold back his emotions.

The rangers finally watched the last bit of the video where Scorpina used the machine Boom and Kat were working on and disappeared.

Sky regained some of his composure, wiping a tear from his cheek and looked at Sam. "What was that device Scorpina used to disappear?"

"I think that was a time device Kat and Boom were working on. It was some kind of experiment they trying to make work," responded Sam.

"Make it work?" Jack said. "It looked like it worked perfectly there."

"Well, from what I knew, they couldn't control time properly," added Sam.

"In the video Scorpina used some bolts of electricity to make the time machine work," replied Z.

"That's how she was able to through time then" Bridge said. "But the question is, when in time did she go to?

"I'm betting odds she didn't go into the future," Sky said making a guess on the destination Scorpina went to.

Jack nodded in agreement. "I agree also. She had to have gone into the past."

"If she did go into the past, the question is what time?" Bridge asked the next logical question.

Sam got an idea. "I think I have the answer." Sam got out a communicator and held it over the helmet where his mouth was at. "Cadet Jenkings, report in front of headquarters and bring the time machine too."

A few minutes later, a blond haired cadet came walking over to the SPD Rangers. With her was the time device she was carrying in her hands that Scorpina had used.

"Cadet, what did the computer say just before you got the time device out of the building?" Sam asked.

"The year 2004 sir," Cadet Jenkings answered her superior.

Sam nodded. "Thank you cadet."

Cadet Jenkings saluted the Omega Ranger and walked away.

"2004?" Sydney said. "That's the time period of the Dino Rangers."

"I wonder why she went to 2004?" Z asked, confused at why that point in time.

Suddenly something happened. The Earth began to shake. The rangers looked at each other and around at the rest of the people in the vicinity.

"Is this an earthquake?" Sydney asked trying to keep her balance.

"Newtech City doesn't have earthquakes," answered Sky, also trying to keep his balance.

People started to run, including the firemen who stopped trying to put out the fire. There were screams from everywhere, from cadets, to civilians, and reporters who were looking at the burning of SPD headquarters.

"We got to do something fast!" Sky shouted.

Jack looked at the time machine device. "Oh man, this thing is totally busted. The circuits look like they're fried."

"Then I guess we lost then," Z started to shake her head. "We couldn't save Earth."

"We failed in our mission in protecting the Earth from evil, from crime," Bridge added.

Suddenly Bridge disappeared. The others looked at where Bridge was sitting, their eyes wide open with confusion.

"Where did Bridge just go?" Sydney asked looking around.

"Bridge, where you hiding?" Jack called out for his friend.

Suddenly Jack disappeared. The others looked around for him. First Bridge, now Jack.

The other rangers looked around. It wasn't just bridge and Jack, other people were disappearing too. And buildings were disappearing, as well as animals, everything. Sydney and Z huddled next to Sky.

"Sky, what's going on?" Z looked in confusion.

"I don't know..." Sky started to say something and then disappeared.

"Oh my god, Sky just disappeared," Sydney cried out.

Suddenly Sydney disappeared along with Z and then finally Sam disappeared too. In fact, everything had disappeared from the planet.

The Earth had changed thanks to the new occurrence in the changing of time.


	7. Chapter 7: Going back to the past

**Gruumms Ship**

Gruumm was sitting in his thrown chair, disgusted at the latest performance of him trying to defeat the power rangers and take over the world. Too many times he had failed himself and for his master. Too many times did he let a bunch of young punks defeat him. Gruumm hated the power rangers, he hated SPD, and he hated everything that was good and pure in the universe.

Gruumm wanted to get his revenge against the power rangers. He got up from his chair and walked over to another room, Mora's room. The little girl was playing with her dolls, combing one doll's hair. She seemed so innocent. She was young and naïve. She seemed like all she wanted to do is just play with her dolls and live like every other little girl. But Gruumm knew that if one was to become evil, they had to be taught at an early age. He didn't care that she might have had a happier childhood without his interference, without him constantly wanted to kill the rangers and enslave everyone on Earth. She'd seen Gruumm enslave people from other planets and kill them too. This is how it was for Mora, for his daughter.

Mora turned around to see Gruumm standing over her. "Is there something you want?"

"You know exactly what I want little girl," Gruumm said in a low menacing voice.

"Let me guess, you want me to make you another monster so you can send it down to Earth to terrorize the rangers and to hopefully take care of them and SPD," Mora instinctively said to her father.

"You know me to well my dear."

Mora turned her attention back to her dolls, rolled her eyes, and sighed. No time for her and her fun. It was always about work and defeating those people in those silly little colored spandex costumes.

Mora turned around to see if Gruumm was still in the room.

"I'm still waiting Mora," Gruumm said, almost losing his temper but keeping his cool.

"Why can't you get Broodwing to get you a monster from somewhere," asked Mora trying to fiddle with one of her dolls hair.

"Probably because I can't trust Broodwing since he is trying to plot against me," Gruumm shouted a little.

Mora's face lit up from being scared and grabbed her dolls tight.

"Now make me a monster, now!" Gruumm demanded shouting at the ten year old.

Suddenly a krybot came walking into the room with a data padd and gave it to Gruumm.

Gruumm read the padd and dropped it on the floor, mad at what he just read.

Mora looked at Gruumm, wanting to know why he was mad at. "What's wrong?"

"SPD is gone. The power rangers are gone. Infact, everything is gone," Gruumm replied with anger in his voice.

"Well that's a good thing right? Mora said.

"No it's not!' Gruumm raised his voice. "Everything on Earth is gone, including the people. The planet is now bare empty with nothing to conqueror, except dirt."

"But how it that possible?" Mora asked confused how something like that could happen.

"I don't know," Gruumm said in confusion. But I do know this, this planet doesn't have any valuable resources to……………"

Mora looked at the spot where Gruumm was at who had just disappeared. "What just happened here?"

Suddenly Mora disappeared, and finally Gruumm's ship disappeared too. It had been as if Gruumm and Mora had never existed, or at least they weren't going to conqueror Earth.

**Pyramidas**

Pyramidas was flying past Venus and was approaching Earth. Trey was looking at the computers on his zord.

"Something is wrong. Where's Gruumm?"

Trey was puzzled. Gruumm should have been here trying to conqueror the planet. They only reason why Trey didn't help with stopping Gruumm was because of the defenses the planet had, which was SPD.

Trey continued to look at different computers, looking at data and trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, the computer indicated a temporal incursion in time. Trey reacted by pushing a few buttons that extended a temporal shield around pyramidas.

Pyramidas was shaking as the temporal incursion was going around the shields. Trey was holding on to his chair. "Come on, come on. I didn't get this technology and install it for nothing."

The temporal incursion went past pyramidas and the zord and the gold ranger remained intact in the new time line. Trey breathed a sigh of relief and sat back.

Pyramidas finally approached Earth. Trey decided to slow the zord down a bit in speed. As the zord approached the planet, Trey looked at Earth in the first time in years. However, there was something different about the planet. Instead of seeing a blue marble with some brown for continents and white for clouds, he saw a dark red planet with some black mixed in.

"That can't be Earth!" Trey cried out.

He pushed a couple of buttons on the computer monitor to get some information. Trey read the information and couldn't believe what he just viewed.

"That is Earth."

He decided to take a closer look at this "new" Earth and took the zord down in the planets atmosphere to the city of Angel Grove.

The planet had changed since the last time the gold ranger was there. Trey saw nothing alive in the city, no trees, no animals, nothing. However, there were people in the area and they were in chains. Fires also raged rapidly, running wild like some animal. This wasn't the same happy Earth Trey remembered.

"My god, what has happened here," Trey exclaimed reacting to the sights he was seeing first hand. "The people have become slaves here."

Men, women, and even children were in chains gathering up supplies for several monsters who were overseeing them. One of the people, a child, fell to his knees.

"Get up now human!" One of the monsters yelled out.

"He can't, he's only a child and doesn't have enough strength," a woman said trying to comfort the child.

"Then he'll die!" The monster started laughing. He got a sword and hit the boy in the head, ripping his skull apart. The boy's head fell to the ground along with his body.

The monster looked at the boy's head and picked it up and looked at the slaves. "I suggest you get back to work, otherwise, you'll end up like this brat here!" The monster yelled. He then started laughing and threw the head on the ground.

The woman started to cry, but held back her tears and got back to work, as did with the rest of the slaves in the area.

Trey couldn't believe what he just witnessed while watching the event on his monitor. He shoved his fist on his console in anger at what happened. A little boy had just died. But then again, Trey was sure a lot of people had died innocently because from the hands of monsters. Trey decided to set down pyramidas to have a closer look to see what was going on.

Trey, still in his gold ranger outfit, decided to demorph. He walked around, hiding from the monsters, making sure he wasn't caught. He hid behind some remains of a stoned building and was watching several people carrying things to another monster.

Trey was looking at all the people, trying to possibly find someone who he might recognized. He came across someone who he thought he had seen before, but the person was halfway burned, and he was missing some hair, and his clothing was full of holes, barely even on the person. He was also a much older man than what Trey had seen in years past.

"Hey Rocky!" Trey whispered trying to get his attention. The person continued to go about without even looking at Trey. "Rocky!" Trey whispered again. This time is caught Rockys attention.

Rocky looked to see if the monster was looking, which it wasn't, and walked over to Trey. At first Rocky didn't recognize Trey but finally put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
Trey?"

"Ya Rocky, it's me," Trey said as he was holding Rocky's shoulders.

"Oh man, I can't believe who I'm looking at. After all these years…" Rocky said before trailing off.

"Rocky, what happened?" Trey asked. "How did this all happened?"

Rocky started to breath heavily and then started to cough, holding on Trey for support. "Forgive me, my health isn't what it used to be," Rocky said trying to gather up some strength to talk. "It all started with with Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa coming back to Earth. We tried to stop them. All sort of power ranger teams tried to stop them, but..."

Rocky started to cough again. He breathed heavily and continued. "But they were too powerful. They took over the planet and enslaved everyone."

"I wonder how they did that. Zedd and Rita were turned to good years ago," Trey said confused at the turn of events that had happened.

"It was Scorpina." She came back and..." Rocky said before coughing up some blood.

"That witch went back in time and resurrected Zedd and Rita," Trey finished the sentence. He looked at Rocky who was barely holding on. "Do you know when Scorpina went back in time?"

"I think………I think……I think she went back in time to 2004," Rocky managed to finish his sentence.

"Then I must go there and stop her or at least stop Zedd and Rita from taking over Earth and the rest of the galaxy," Trey said determined to make things right and restore time.

He looked at Rocky who was still breathing heavily. "I'll make things right again, my friend," Trey said, smiling at Rocky. Trey grasped Rocky's hand tight for a "goodbye" shake and ran back towards pyramidas.

Trey turned back for a second to see a monster approach Rocky who was trying to get up. Trey managed to recognize the monster. It was a giant skeleton, Rito Revulto, Rita's brother.

"Hey get up!" Rito yelled as he began kicking Rocky in the stomach. Rocky was trying to get up but was failing. "How powerless dreeb, ol' Ed isn't paying you for nothing to be a slave. Oh wait, he isn't paying you at all!" Rito began laughing. Even after all those years, he still was getting Zedd's name wrong and was still calling him "Ed".

Rocky didn't have any more strength left and fell to the ground.

Rito grabbed his sword and struck it in Rocky's body, instantly killing him. "I've always wanted to kill a power ranger!" Rito said in excitement. "Oh wait, I've killed several power rangers, including you too!" Rito began laughing.

Trey started to open his mouth and scream, but didn't so he wouldn't be detected by Rito or the other monsters. Trey started to cry a few tears and headed back to his zord.

The zord had been cloaked and none of the monsters did not detect it while Trey was away. Trey got in it and powered up the thrusters. The zord flew past what was once the city of Angel Grove. Trey set temporal coordinates for the year 2004. A temporal wave struck pyramidas which caused it to flash as it headed back in time to the year 2004.


	8. Chapter 8: Hitching A Ride

**NewTech City 2004**

A beam of light flashed upon part of the forest of New Tech City. Animals from raccoons to deer scurried and ran away from the light, afraid and scared from the uncertainty of what was happening in their home. The wind suddenly picked up for a brief moment, making tree leaves and branches rattle. As the flash of light stopped, so did the wind, and everything got calm again. However, a figure emerged from the light and fell to the ground that was covered in dirt and leaves.

She, Scorpina, got up and looked around at her surroundings trying to figure out if she made it to her destination point. It was nighttime, peaceful, and quiet. In the distance she saw some bright lights, lights of a small town, of New Tech City, or rather what place would look like in the year 2004. She also summarized that the forest she was in now, was where the future SPD headquarters building would be. But she realized that the building nor SPD would not be here at the spot if she carried out her plans. Scorpina knew New Tech City didn't have any resources to where she could hijack a shuttle and get to where she need to go in outer space. However, she knew of one place. She had heard Angel Grove had a shuttle port, specifically named NASADA, where they launched shuttle missions. It was also the place where people had launched to the famous space station, Terra Venture.

She decided that the best place was to go to Angel Grove and to get onto a shuttle and fly into deep space where she could carry out the rest of her plans. She looked around and then disappeared into thin air, transporting herself from New Tech City to Angel grove.

**Angel Grove**

A truck driver was driving an eighteen wheel truck on one of the out lying roads that took people out of Angel Grove and to other place, such as Stone Canyon. The truck driver was half asleep, trying to pay attention to the road at night but seemed to be drifting into sleep. He had been driving for hours, without a break. His eyes started to get heavy as they started to close. The truck driver quickly regained his senses for a short moment. He looked at the radio and decided to turn it on in hopes that it would make him stay awake.

One of the local radio stations was playing some heavy metal song, which was not what the truck driver wanted. The music was loud and obnoxious. The truck driver looked at the radio station, trying to flip through the various stations and trying to find some decent music to listen too.

The truck driver gazed his eyes back on the road after taking them off for a few seconds and saw a woman in the middle of the road.

"Holy shit!" The driver cried out as he put both hands on the wheel, trying to dodge the truck from hitting the woman.

The truck turned to a hard left, missing the woman, but leaned over to the road and finally hit it causing the truck to go down on its side. The truck driver flew out of his truck past the windshield and landed on the ground, hitting a rock, killing him instantly. The truck itself caught on fire from hitting the ground and went up in flames.

Scorpina looked at the truck that was in flames and then looked at the man ho was dead. She smiled with delight, like a child getting Christmas presents, and turned her attention to the city of Angel Grove.

It had been years since she had been back to the place. She remembered all the battle she had with the power rangers. How she almost defeated them. She recalled her talks with Goldar and Rita on how to defeat the rangers. She even remembered that she sensed a new presence coming to take over the moon palace, which was Lord Zedd.

She scurried as fast as she could as she knew that Lord Zedd would not want her as a servant, although she still tried to figure out why he kept Squatt. Babbo, and Finster around. She decided to come back on the request of Goldar to attack the rangers again. However that time, she was dealing with three new rangers, although she seemed to think the three new rangers were easier to fight than the original red, yellow, and black rangers.

Scorpina snapped out of recalling old memories and looked at the city. She turned her attention to the far side of the city and saw in the very distance what appeared to be the Nasda launch area. She wanted to teleport into the area but some of her energy was still missing.

In the years she had been absent, she lost some of her energy due to Zordon's energy passing through the galaxy, wiping out the majority of the evil that encompassed the different planets and start systems. She had barley managed to get to a safe place before the energy could hit her and transform her to either dust or turn her into a good person.

Scorpina had hid herself through the years in a deep sleep, in a chamber that could not be affected all the way by Zordon's energy. She had slept for over twenty five years before she awoke. She put herself in the chamber right when Zordon's energy was about to hit her. Scorpina thought she would have all her power, managed to lose some of it when Zordon's energy hit the chamber Scorpina slept in. Because of that, she couldn't teleport everywhere like she did in the past, at least not yet anyway.

When she awoke from her deep sleep, she decided to visit the many different planets where evil had been. She was startled at what she saw when she visited to various places, different planets that were allies to the evil of the universe. Planets that were once thriving on various monsters were now planets inhabiting people, people who had families, people who had lives, good people. The very essence made Scorpina squirm, leaving a deep chill down her body. Monsters she had known for centuries, monsters she had been in battles with, were gone forever.

And her family was gone. Rita Replusa and Goldar no longer existed. In their place lied a woman, pure of good while Goldar remained as some dust wasting away on a planet like a dead corpse that people forgot about. Scorpina vowed to make things right again, right for her part, for evil to continue to exist again, for her family to exist again.

She walked along the road seeing some headlights coming towards her. Scorpina decided to stay in the middle of the road where the car could stop.

A man and a woman, both young and in their mid twenties were in an old 1967 black Ford mustang driving down the road. The woman was holding onto the man, sleeping on his shoulders as the man continued to drive.

As the car got near Scorpina, the man pulled on his breaks to make the car stop, before it would hit Scorpina. The woman that was sleeping woke up, a little dazed from sleeping, and looked at the man. The man then turned off the engine of the car.

"Honey, why'd you stop the car?" The woman asked, trying to wake up.

The man looked at the woman in the car and then pointed to Scorpina who was standing in the middle of the road, looking at the man and woman. The woman looked at Scorpina, startled and surprised to see a woman in the middle of the road in the middle of nowhere.

The man looked at his companion. "Wait here hun," the man said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

He got out of the car and approached Scorpina who wasn't moving, but eyeing the man as he approached her.

The woman in the car however was holding on a cell phone and moved to the drivers seat, incase something could happen.

"Miss, what are you doing out in the middle of the road?" The man said looking at Scorpina. "You could have been hit by me or another car."

The man noticed some bright lights in the background, the fire that was burning from the truck that fell to the road when Scorpina had transported herself from Nee Tech City.

"Oh my god, there's a fire over there!" The man said cried out, surprised at what he saw. He turned back to his companion in the car and pointed to the fire, for the woman to see.

As he was pointing, Scorpina grabbed the man's arm, twisted it, and finally breaking it apart. The man cried out in pain as blood was spewing out his broken left arm socket, where his left arm would have been.

The woman in the car cried out, as tears began to come down her face. "Ron!" She shouted.

Scorpina grabbed her sword from her side and put it in the man's chest. The man fell down, blood coming out of his body and his mouth. He hit the pavement road and then died.

The woman in the car watched in horror as her friend collapsed on the ground right before her eyes. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening," she cried out as tears continued to come down her face. The woman started up the car and was about to go when Scorpina broke the drivers window. The woman looked at Scorpina, scared and frightened.

"Get out of the car now!" Scorpina shouted, looking at the woman and demanding her to comply.

The woman didn't answer and was about to shift from the park position and drive off when Scorpina grabbed her sword and cut off the woman's head.

Scorpina opened up the car door and the woman's body fell out of the car. Scorpina grabbed the woman's head as it laid in the seat and threw it out onto the road. She looked at the body, which was still moving around a little, smiled, and drove off. Three people she had killed since she arrived in the year 2004. Things were certainly going her way.

**NASADA**

Nasda wasn't that busy, since it was the night shift. It was quiet around the lot, with nothing going on. Most of the people were in bed, although a few remained working, including the security guards inside the control building and others patrolling the lot.

It had been at least thirty minutes since Scorpina took off with the black mustang. She had managed to drive up to the entrance of the NASADA headquarters where she saw two security guards in a small building guarding the entrance.

The men were somewhere in their thirties of fourties, heavily set. They were drinking coffee and watching some television when one of them saw Scorpina get out of the car and approached them.

"Hey Marv," take a look at this character," the security guy said looking at Scorpina who was walking towards them.

"Definitely not from around here," Marv said as he looked at scorpina. "Take a look at her costume."

"It's too early for Halloween and too late for April Fools," the security guys added.

Scorpina finally made her way up to the two security guards and looked at them.

"Um, ma'am, do you need something?" The security guard asked looking at Scorpina.

No response from Scorpina as she continued to look at the two guards.

"Miss, you can't be here. This is private property," Marv added.

Scorpina looked at the two security guards and then stuck out her left arm towards them.

The two security guards looked at the arm, confused at what Scorpina was trying to do.

"Maybe she wants you to kiss her hand," Marv said to his friend, chuckling just a bit.

Suddenly, bolts of electricity came flying out of Scorpina's hand and struck the two guards. The two guards were shaking as electricity was flying around inside their bodies. Their skin began to go pale and blood started coming down the guards noses. After a minute, the two guards fell to the floor where they died.

Scorpina smiled as her eyes flashed bright red for a brief moment. With the two guards out of her way, she walked onto the NASADA lot heading towards one of the shuttles.

**NASADA Command Center**

It had been another late night for Doctor Greg Rivers. Another late night of looking at data from the computer, another night of making sure things were up to speed for the launch of a new shuttle for the beginning of next week. It was past two o'clock when Rivers looked up to notice the time. He had been inside working since 1 pm. He felt tired and his head hurt. He didn't eat anything for dinner and the last thing he ate was lunch around 12, an hour before he got to work.

Only a few more days more of this pain and then Rivers could get back to his normal hours. He could get back to having a some what normal life. He sighed at some of the paper work and decided to leave it on his desk and check it out for tomorrow.

Rivers walked by one of the janitors in the hallway, mopping up part of the gray colored floor, as Rivers was making his way to one of the elevators to get out of the building.

"Night Pete," Rivers gave a friendly thumbs up to the janitor.

"Night Doc," Pete said, acknowledging the doctors goodbye.

Rivers got into the elevator and was heading down to the basement level where his car was parked.

Pete the janitor, however moved his way towards the control room where Rivers was checking some computer data. Pete decided to mop some of the floor, to clean it up. He was about to begin sweeping when he looked at one of the video camera attached to a desk that showed Scorpina trying to get inside the shuttle.

Pete was started and then hit the intercom button. "Doctor Rivers, please come back up to the control room. Repeat, Doctor Rivers, please come back to the control room."

Rivers was almost halfway asleep, having had shut his eyes as he was going down the elevator. He quickly opened them as soon as he heard his name being paged over the intercom.

"What now," Rivers sighed as he pressed the stop button on the elevator control panel. He then hit floor for which the control room was on and the elevator started to go up.

The elevator made its way back up to the level where the control room was located and Rivers stepped out of the elevator to be greeted by a panicked Pete.

"Pete. What's the problem?" Rivers said as he was concerned to see the janitor in a worried mood.

"Doc, I was just about to mop up in the control room when I noticed on one of the video monitors that a woman was trying to board the shuttle scheduled for the launch next week."

Rivers was surprised and shocked at the same time. He quickly ran to the control room and looked at the video monitor. He saw a woman trying to get inside the shuttle. Pete was right after all Rivers thought to himself.

Rivers grabbed a phone and pushed a number. "Get me security to the shuttle immediately."

Rivers hanged up the phone and continued to watch the woman trying to figure out what she wanted with the shuttle.

**NASADA Shuttle**

Scorpina, having surveyed the shuttle, decided to use force to break open the door to get inside the shuttle. She was about to open the locked door with her power before she was interrupted by seven security guards, all with riffles.

"Stop right there!" One of the security guards shouted.

"We have you surrounded!" Another security guard yelled at Scorpina.

Scorpina looked at the men who had their guns pointed at her. She shook her head at them and held out her arm.

The security guards didn't move a muscle as they were watching Scorpina.

Suddenly, bolts of electricity came out of Scorpina's hand and ventured over to the seven security guards. Eventually with in a few minutes, the security guards fell to their feet and died.

**NASADA Command Center**

Greg Rivers watched on the video monitor as the seven security guards fell to the ground and died at the hands of Scorpina.

"Jesus Christ," Rivers remarked, looking at the video monitor. "Who in the hell is this woman, Joan of Arcadia?"

Rivers picked up the phone and pressed a button again. "We're going to need more security men down by the shuttle now."

Rivers was listening on the phone about the new problem that had crept up. "What do you mean you don't have any more security? Rivers said raising his voice. "We're supposed to be one of the worlds top space ports and you're telling me we don't have any more security guards?

Again Rivers was listening and getting frustrated with the lack of help around. "Then find somebody and fast. That woman is going to mess up my shuttle."

Rivers slammed the phone down, sighed, and looked at the video monitor again.

**NASADA Shuttle**

Scorpina stepped back, looked at the door, and raised her arm. Bolts of electricity flew out as it hit the door. At first the door just stood there, not even getting a dent, then suddenly the door opened a little.

Scorpina got inside the shuttle as she saw a few more security guards come up an elevator to stop her. She quickly sealed the door with more of her power so that no one could enter.

She walked over to a computer which already had the destination to where the shuttle was going to, which was around Earth's orbit.

Scorpina changed the heading of the shuttle by typing the destination in the computer database. She then hit the display button on the computer monitor that said go. The screen then went to a password for a security clearance.

Scorpina touched the computer monitor with her hand as electricity flew from her arm to the computer. The password security clearance disappeared and the shuttle started to rumble a little.

"One minute to launch shuttle craft," a computer voice said.

Scorpina walked over to a seat, sat down, and smiled. There was nothing anyone could do now as Scorpina began to relax and enjoy her seat.

After a minute, the shuttle's engines came alive and made the shuttle lift off. The shuttle quickly headed upwards, heading towards Earth's atmosphere.

**NASADA Command Center**

Greg Rivers and Pete the janitor looked as the shuttle blasted from the start gate, spiraling upward. Rivers slammed his fist on a console as he watched his shuttle fly by an unknown hijacker.

**NASADA Shuttle**

Scorpina started touching her sword as she sat back, listening to the shuttle roar as it headed to outer space. Finally she was to bring back evil, evil that could destroy Earth and the rest of the galaxy and take it over. For Scorpina, she was headed to another galaxy, the M51 Galaxy, where she could get some help in bringing back the evil she wanted to rise again.


	9. Chapter 9: Seeking Master Vile

**M 51 Galaxy…..Several Day Later**

The M51Galaxy was at once at peace with everything, where the people and creatures that resided in several planets in that part of the galaxy lived in peace and harmony, with no fear of anything evil or otherwise. People lived about their days with no worries and no cares, going from day to day with good intentions and not causing harm to anyone or living in fear. However, that soon changed. That was a long time ago, when everything was good. Then Master Vile came.

Vile and his forces cam upon the planets in the galaxy like a storm on the horizon of a town, striking at everything. People ran with fear, from men, women, and children. Monsters overran the planets and killed innocent people and enslaved others to mine the planet for its resources. Some people were actually turned into more monsters, transforming them from good souls to evil bent on killing everything in sight. Hell had strike in the lives of those people who were made into slaves, and they couldn't do anything to save themselves.

Some people however rebelled against Master Vile and his dark forces. Several rebellion sects formed to counter attack Vile and his monsters from seizing anymore planets and people. But they failed to do so when Vile introduced a new weapon that destroyed whole planets in a matter of seconds. The rebellion was crushed after in a matter of months thanks to some of the monsters who were people at the time that were part of the rebellion who supplied information on the rebellion movement and bases to Vile.

Total darkness eclipsed the M51 Galaxy for centuries. Nothing good was alive and even in the edge of space between the M51 Galaxy and space where good lied the good forces did not bother to go near the M51 Galaxy.

Vile was contempt to conqueror other races, other planets, and other galaxies when something urgent drew his attention to a far off distant place in the Milkyway Galaxy. A little blue marble of a planet, third planet in the sol system, drew Vile's gaze. He sensed that a presence of good took claim there, which was in fact Zordon of Altar. The mere mention of Zordon's name made Vile angry. Vile tried to figure out why a being of good would want to help a planet out that was comprised of savages, people who at the time had no technology what so ever. However, Zordon had forseen what humans could do if they work together and knew that humans could grow into better more intelligent people and work together for a common good. Because of that, Zordon constructed a command base on Earth, in the region of North America near the town of Angel Grove, and resided there along with his faithful companion Alpha 5, a robot who was constructed on another planet called Edenoi by a man named King Lexian.

Vile's interest soon peeked on the planet and he sent his daughter, Rita Repula, to go conqueror the planet. However, Rita was also working under Lord Zedd, a blunder of a villain who Vile loathed and disregarded as an idiot. Vile thought his daughter would conqueror Earth, even though it was being protected by Zordon. But Zordon choosed a group of young warriors to defeat Rita Repula and locked her in a dumpster which went floating into space for centuries before it ended up landing on the moon right next to Earth.

After the defeat his daughter had, Vile disregarded Earth and tried to forget about that planet along with Zordon who had captured his daughter. True he could have gone to Earth, conqueror the planet, and try to defeat Zordon, but that was merely impossible at that time.

But by the early 90's, a problem erupted which turned Vile's attention to Earth. His daughter was now free from her prison in that dreaded dumpster and took refuge on her old abandoned palace built on the moon shortly before she was defeated. She, along with her minions such as Goldar, Finster, Squatt, Baboo, and later Scorpina, tried to conqueror Earth, but something got in the way again. Zordon had recruited five teenagers to become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in hopes to defeat Rita and protect the Earth from evil forces.

Vile's anger rose and sent him nearly mad when Zordon recruited people to become power rangers. With Zordon still on Earth Vile knew his daughter could not control Earth. And Vile was right. Rita Repulsa had failed for two years, plan after plan that was defeated by the power rangers. That sent Lord Zedd to take control of the situation from orders given to him by Dark Specter. Zedd then punished Rita by locking her back in her dumpster and sending her away flying across space.

But Rita had managed to go back to the moon and somehow marry Lord Zedd, even though Vile didn't want to know why her daughter would marry such a loathsome and stupid creature in the first place. Vile thought by having Rita and Zedd married and by combining their evilness, they could defeat the power rangers, Zordon, and take control of Earth once and for all. But Zordon and his puppet power rangers still defeated Zedd and Rita and that sent Vile raging mad, storming through his castle of a fortress yelling and screaming.

Vile then decided to send his idiot son, who seemed more of an imbecile than Zedd, to help his daughter and son in law to conqueror Earth. But again Zordon and his power rangers had thwarted every attempt made by Zedd and Rita to control Earth, even with the help of Rito Revulto and the tenga birds Vile sent with Rito as a wedding present for Rita and Zedd.

By then Vile had enough with Zordon and decided to go to Earth himself in order to destroy the power rangers. However, even though he got close in defeating the rangers, his plan backfired thanks to Zordon calling the Alien Rangers of Aquitar. Fed up with trying to take over Earth, Vile packed up his things and went back to his home in the M51 Galaxy where evil could control everything and where there wasn't a single power ranger in sight.

Soon Vile heard the cries from his daughter about the attack on Earth, but the attack was from the Machine Empire and not his daughter. Vile decided to let Rita, Rito, Zedd, and the rest of that gang to stay with him at his home while seeking refuge from the Machine Empire. But after months of listening to his daughter nag and complain, he sent her along with her husband back to try to get rid of the Machine Empire and to defeat the rangers and gain control of Earth. Vile didn't care if they failed, as long as they were all of his hair, since they were becoming a nuisance to him and bothering him everyday.

With the defeat of the Machine Empire, Vile thought Zedd and Rita would finally try to take control of Earth, but Rita and Zedd decided to take a vacation from all the headache they had endured from defeating King Mondo and the rest of the Machine Empire. In taking their place in trying to defeat the power rangers and take control of Earth was Divatox, a space pirate and even more of a bigger idiot and has-been than Zedd, Vile thought. But Divatox did something he, Rita, and Zedd couldn't do, destroying the power rangers. But before Divatox could do start controlling Earth, she was sent back by Dark Specter who had then managed to find Zordon and capture him.

After that, Astronema took Divatox's place in trying to take control of Earth from the Space Power Rangers. However, even though Dark Specter asked Vile to help the United Alliance Of Evil in conquering all the good in the galaxy, he refused, because he knew from time and again after seeing all sorts of evil, including his own, defeated by the power rangers, he knew the power rangers would defeat the forces of evil. And Vile was right. Astronema was defeated along with Dark Specter and most of the evil forces that had come together to defeat all the good in the galaxy. Rita Repulsa was a causality of that defeat and sent Vile into a depression, having her lost forever. The only part of Vile's family that had not gone was Rito Revulto whom did not go because Vile wanted to use Rito as part of his army if Vile decided to join Dark Specter if Dark Specter was victorious in defeating the rangers.

After the loss of Rita, Vile did not care about Earth or anything else. He took notice from the villains after the defeat of Dark Specter, from Trakeena to Lothor, but knew they would fail in defeating the power rangers and conquering Earth. It had been years since Master Vile had conquered anything. It had been years since he killed anything, anything good, whether it be a person or even animal. Vile was growing old and non existent with no use of his evilness towards anyone. He remained in his castle as an old relic, part of a museum that collected dust over the years. Vile wished to not have any part in defeating any incarnation of power rangers and wished to be left alone.

Rito Revulto sat in his bed engulfed in playing video games, as he had been doing so for years. Rito also felt a loss after his sister had been destroyed and replaced by a presence of good, but didn't do anything about it. His attitude and grown much like his father's, an attitude of not caring for anything anymore. He, like Vile, wished to be left alone.

Rito was playing some game in his room where he was the main villain and he was trying to defeat five power rangers. Rito's room was a pigsty, full of trash from food, which seemed to cover the majority of the room. Even his own bed was engulfed with several pieces of trash from soda cans to food bags. However, Rito had some bones hanging up on his walls from people, or rather aliens he had defeated long ago, and kept them as a momento.

Rito was moving his game controlling, from jumping to shooting things to defeat the rangers but was soon defeated. "Again I was defeated!" Rito cried out in misery. "Even when I play video games I'm still defeated by those cursed power punks."

Rito through his controlling to the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Rito screamed as he got up from his bed and went walking through the hallway.

Rito went walking around and nearly bumped into several monsters and other goons that were part of Vile's army. But they couldn't do anything to Rito even if he had bumped into them on purpose because the monsters were also severing Rito as well as his dad, Master Vile.

Rito managed to find his father sitting in his throne chair, sleeping as usual and snoring loudly. Rito, the menace he usual is, decided to wake his father. "Hey pop wake up!" Rito yelled into his father's left ear.

Vile woke up and came to his senses. "Wha, what?..." Vile looked around at his surroundings and saw his son right next to him. "Good lord Rito, get away from me. That breath of yours could kill a planets population."

"Thanks for the compliment dad," Rito enthusiastically said. "I haven't brushed in……Hey I've never brushed in all my life, ha ha!

Vile got up from his chair and shook his head, not wanting to put up with his son. "Get away from me boy, I want to be left alone."

Rito followed his father like a puppy. "But you always want to be left alone. Let's do something fun, like conqueror a planet or even destroy one. We haven't done those fun things in years."

Vile looked at his son. Even if Rito had a moveable moth, Vile was sure that Rito would be grinning like an idiot right now. "Aghhh, why don't you do it. I don't think I have the strength anymore to be that evil."

Rito stopped and watched his father continue to walked past the throne room and into a hallway. "There's just something I have to do to help dad get out of his depression. But I don't know anybody to help out."

Rito was trying to think who could help out in trying to get his dad back to his old evil self again. Rito was at a loss.

**Nasada Shuttle**

The space shuttle from Earth had managed to find a wormhole which took it beyond the Milkyway Galaxy to the edge of the M51 Galaxy.

Scorpina was sitting pushing all sorts of buttons and trying to drive the shuttle. She was surprised by that point that nothing had tried to stop her as she approached the galaxy. She thought a ship of some sort would have tried to take control of the ship or hail the Earth shuttle and ask what it was doing so far from the planet. But nothing had happened.

However, several minutes later, the computer terminal Scorpina was manning did pick up an object approaching her, a ship of some kind. Scorpina was convinced that whoever would see her face would give her clearance inside the galaxy. But even some of the monsters in the M51 Galaxy were more powerful than she was so she wasn't sure what would happen. If worse case scenario came into play, she would have to find another way to get inside the M51 Galaxy before she got destroyed.

Suddenly several buttons flashed the colors of red and yellow. Scorpina was alerted and pushed the buttons that activated a view screen. On the other end of the view screen was a monster full of metal spikes. He looked like a grotesque monster that could have defeated things just by his looks.

"Idenitify yourself," the monster said in a deep low tone of a voice.

"My name is Scorpina and I'm…." she said before being interrupted.

"The Scorpina?" The monster asked surprised.

"The one and only," Scorpina said looking at the monster.

"But why do you have a shuttle, a shuttle from Earth," the monster asked, having been knowledgeable with ships from Earth.

"I stole it. I needed it in order to take me here," Scorpina answered.

"And why are you here then?" The monster asked another question.

"I'm here to speak with Master Vile," Scorpina said moving closer to the view screen.

The monster began to laugh hard and loud. "Master Vile? Tell me you're not that stupid.

Scropina got angry and her hands clinched the arms of the chair she was sitting in. "I want to speak with Vile Now!" Scorpina yelled out in frustration.

"No one speaks with Vile, not even me, and I used to be one of his top warriors before he had no further use of me and sent me here in this god forsaken prison patrolling the border," the monster said, raising his voice a little, annoyed that Scorpina had raised hers. "All Vile does now a days is sit in that castle of his and let time catch up with him, not even bothering to flex his evil anywhere. He even gave up on conquering Earth long ago, and that was a prize he wanted to see fall under the control of evil."

Scorpina sat back a little and gave what the monster said some thought. Maybe Vile was too far gone to give a damn about conquering Earth and the rest of the galaxy anymore like he did years ago. She shook her head. No, she came back to get Vile and to get Earth at it's weakest, Scorpina thought.

"I got a plan that to capture Earth once and for all, one that will succeed," Scorpina said. "I didn't come back twenty years from the future just to be stopped by you."

Now that bit of news caught the monster off guard. Twenty years from the future, and Scorpina was back in the past, the monster thought. The monster nodded at Scorpina. "You may proceed."

Scorpina viciously smiled at the monster and punched in a few buttons to lay in a course for Master Vile's fortress.

The Earth shuttle flew across into the M51 Galaxy past the monster's patrol ship. The galaxy itself was dark, darker than anything Scorpina had imagined before and darker than any other part of space she had visited.

**Master Vile's Fortress**

Rito decided to go do some "thinking" by going into another room, which was like a game room sort of speak, and listened to some loud music that consisted of people screaming and loud explosions of weapons firing. He was hoping that the music would help him find a way to help his father out from his depression.

"Man this loud music is kick ass!" Rito happily yelled out, dancing around the room. "If I had flash, it would be trembling from the loud music!"

The skeleton began to laugh at his own joke when a small cat like monster came in the room. Rito was annoyed that the creature was bothering him from his music. Rito turned off the stereo and looked at the monster. "What in the hell do you want!" The skeleton yelled.

The monster looked at Rito, trembling and shaking with fear. "Sir, I just….I, I…."

Rito was annoyed with the creature. "You came in and bothered me and now you can't even finish your damn sentence either." Rito grabbed his sword he had used in his hey days in fighting the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers that was by the stereo and pointed at the monster than was still shaking. "You got five seconds before I make you piss pussycat."

The cat nervously looked down at the ground. "Too late for that," said the cat like monster, looking at the pee that had fallen to the floor.

Rito proceeded to look down and looked back at the monster. "Well I'll make ya pee again then, so ya better get to talking now!" Rito Angrily yelled at the monster.

The monster managed to get some courage back in itself and speak to Rito. "I just got a message, a message from Scorpina."

Rito scratched his skull. "Scorpina? Isn't that the chick my sis used for a time to destroy the rangers before she married Ed?"

"Yes sir that is correct," the monster sheepishly said, somewhat trembling less.

"Why in sam hill would she want to talk to dad right now?" Rito asked, still scratching his skull.

"I don't know sir, but wants an audience with your father."

"An audience? For what? This isn't a game show," the skeleteon responded in confusion. "Tell her that I want to talk with her right now."

"Yes sir, I'll tell her to meet you here," the monster said bowing at Rito and then leaving.

Rito had his sword behind his back, scratching it. "I wonder what she wants with dear old dad?" Rito said to himself and then turning his attention to his left armpit and smelling it. "Fewwww, man I need to wash that thing."

Several minutes had passed in between while Rito was waiting for Scorpina. Finally the cat like monster came walking in to the game room where Rito was. "Allow me to present Scorpina," the cat like monster said.

Scorpina came walking in with her sword looking around the room and studying in it. She then turned her attention to Rito who was walking up to her.

Rito managed to glare at the little cat monster for him to go away and the monster acknowledged. Rito then looked at Scorpina. "Hey there, how's it going?" The skeleton said trying to start up a conversation.

"Where is Master Vile?" Scorpina asked without hesitation.

Rito decided to play it cool and moved closer to Scorpina. "So you worked with my sis, huh?"

Scorpina rolled her eyes, not having any time to play games. She had better things to do then play twenty questions with a gigantic skeleton.

"Okay we can cut the charades and get down to what we really want," Rito said trying to edge his right arm over to Scorpina.

Scorpina walked away in defense. "God, don't you ever take a bath?"

Rito took a gander of his right arm and smelt it. "Fewww, I think the right armpit smells worse than the left one."

Scorpina was almost making a gaging face when she heard that bit of news. She tried to regain some of her composure to ask the question she originally asked. "Where is Master Vile?"

"Um, I think he's around here, somewhere, but he might be on another planet," Rito shrugged.

Scorpina glared at Rito. "I'm not interested in games. Where in the hell is your father?" Scorpina's voice cracked through the room.

"I'm right here," a voice said coming out from the shadows. The figure came walking out to the light of the room from a hallway to reveal itself to be Master Vile.

Master Vile looked at Scorpina, studying her. "Scorpina right?"

Scorpina looked at Vile and nodded.

"Why are you here at my fortress? Vile asked, suspicious as to why she graced his door steps.

"I'm here, on a mission, to conqueror Earth," replied the woman.

Rito cracked up laughing. "Earth? You got to be stupid lady," the skeleton said shaking his head. "And I thought I was the monster with no brains."

"Yes, why Earth, why after all this time?" Vile asked, wanting to know the explanation.

Scorpina took a breath of air. "I'm from twenty years in the future, and I've come to conqueror Earth with your help," the woman said. "Right now, I'm in a stasis chamber. I got in it before Zordon's energy flashed through the galaxy destroying most of the evil. I won't wake up for another twenty years."

Rito looked at his father surprised at what she said.

"When I woke up, I was surprised to see my emperies, your daughter, as a human, an old human, living on a distant planet," Scorpina replied, continuing her story. "She was too weak for me to transform back into Rita Repulsa. So that got me into thinking about traveling back in time to transform her back into her old self, along with Lord Zedd."

"But why come back to this time period? Why not go back right after my daughter and son in law were turned to good and just transform them back into their old evil selves and take over the galaxy," Vile asked. "No Dark Specter to deal with, and no other evil villains to get in the way."

Scorpina had managed to not know why she came back to 2004, she just picked the date. "I don't know why I decided to come to this time period. Maybe it's because I know you're wanting to get back in the game and that you just needed some persuasion to conqueror Earth.

Vile started to pace around. "It's true I've been cooped up in this dungeon of a castle for too long. Maybe I did need an excuse to get out of here. Lord knows Rito has been trying to get me out of here for years," Vile said looking affectionately at his son.

Vile paced around some more and turned his attention to Scorpina. "Far be it for me to turn down a evil beautiful lady from conquering that miserable of a planet, even if she is from the future," Vile said. "Rito, pack a bag. It's time to bring back your sister."

Rito was practically jumping for joy. "You got it dad!" Rito walked out of the room leaving Vile and Scorpina together.

"With that puppet Zordon out of the way, we'll have no problem in conquering Earth, with the help of my dear daughter and her husband," Vile said, more focused than ever on his plans on being evil. "Earth, watch out! You're planet is about to get turned upside down and drawn into my nightmare! Hahahahahahaha……"


	10. Chapter 10: Bad Day All Around

**Reefside Highschool**

Friday, the day before the long awaited weekend. The last day of the week for school work for the students of the highschool. The only good day to slack off for both students and teachers. But for the Dino thunder Power Rangers and their mentor, teacher, and leader, Dr. Thomas Oliver, there were no off days and no days to slack off. Mesogog had threaten to take over the control of Earth and restore it to the period of when dinosaurs roamed the planet, millions of years before humans would appear and become the dominant leading species. Hayley, the technical advisor for the team, also pulled double duty as the technical advisor and owner of the popular teen hangout The Cyber Café. There was no rest for these six people as their lives were always battling being themselves in the normal world and trying to save the world in the bizarre world of evil monsters.

Kira Ford, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, and Trent Fernadez sat bored trying to pay attention to one of Dr. Thomas Oliver's lectures as he talked about plant life in the Jurassic period. Kira was barely paying attention to what her teacher was writing on the board while she was trying to work on some new lyrics for a song she was currently writing. Trent was busy drawing random characters on a piece of notebook paper consisting of a couple of superheroes in spandex costumes and a man in robotic armor. Ethan was looking at a computer magazine he picked up the day before, looking at the latest computer games that he might purchase in the future while trying to maintain an eye by looking every once and a while at what his teacher was writing. Conner on the other hand didn't have anything to keep his mind on and was day dreaming of different girls that went to the highschool.

Tommy was finishes writing a few words on the board and then turned around to look at his class. "And we'll end today with those last bit of vocabulary words that I hope you all wrote down for your notes, because you may just find them on a quiz or test later on."

The students all grumbled at the mention of quiz and test, two words they hated. That caught the attention of Tommy who was smiling a little with the reaction of his class. The reaction of his students was reminiscent of the time when he was a student in highschool and teachers would often use quiz and test in a sentence. How things have changed since the passage of time and a few degrees for Tommy.

The bell rang soon after that and the kids got out of their seats and were walking out the door heading for their next class.

Tommy looked at four students in particular who were walking out the door and called their names. "Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent, please see me for a minute."

As Kira was about to walk out the door, she rolled her eyes after she heard her name being called and turned around, as did her other three companions and all four approached Dr. Oliver.

Tommy looked at all four of them and took off his glasses and rubbed his eye lids for a quick second. "In the future, I expect you four to not only be paying attention to my class, but also taking notes. I have no idea what you all were doing while I was lecturing but this isn't time for fun and games. That can wait for after school, got it?"

The kids were speechless. They didn't know that Tommy knew they weren't paying attention. They all looked at each other and back at their teacher and nodded.

Tommy looked at them straight in the face with a serious expression. "Go on an get to your next class."

And with that the four students walked out of Tommy's classroom. Tommy wasn't trying to be mean to them, just trying to tighten the ropes a bit to make them not get sloppy in their school work. After all, it was Tommy's responsibility to see to it that they get the best grades they could in his test, although the red ranger Conner McKnight somehow only managed to do average work that was barely passable

The four ranger students were walking towards their lockers to get the books they needed for their next class when Conner stopped the group. "Was it me or was Dr. O in bad mood back there?"

"He wasn't in a bad mood. He was just doing his duty as a teacher," Trent replied. "We weren't paying attention at all."

Kira and Ethan nodded in agreement with Trent. What more was there to say?

Conner was hoping he would be backed by his friends, but this was not the case. "Whatever," Conner said shrugging his shoulders. And with that, the four of them when to their lockers to get their books and headed to their next class for the day.

**Cafeteria**

By lunchtime things had settled down for the four teens after their incident with their teacher. Kira was in the lunch line looking over at what the cooks had for the day's food, or what was close to food by Kira's standards. Kira glanced around at the different selections. Nothing seemed that editable for her to eat, but she decided to get some nachos, of all things. After she got a glass of lemonade and paid for her food and drink, she walked over to a table and sat down. Before she was able to eat her food, Principle Randall, of all people, showed up to greet her.

Randall looked at Kira and then the contents of the food Kira had on her tray. "Well well Miss Ford, you're not taking in any good nutritious foods for today's lunch."

Kira rolled her eyes to a point to where she didn't want Randall to see them. "Well this is what I wanted Miss Randall, some nachos and a glass of lemonade."

Randall looked over at Kira, studying her, looking into her eyes, and finally moving on to harass another student.

"Nothing changes with that woman. Wish she'd get off my ass," Kira muttered to herself.

However, by that time Trent had managed to sit down across from Kira and overhear what she was saying. "Now, now Kira, it's not nice to use profanity especially in a school."

Kira gazed her attention at Trent who was half smiling, trying to put some humor in the situation. "I'm tired of her. I wish I could use my ranger powers and destroy her."

That caught Trent by surprise. He raised an eyebrow looking at his friend. "You're not possessed by an evil entity or some spell, are you?"

Kira growled a little under her breath and sipped her lemonade. There were times for humor but this wasn't one of them.

Women, Trent thought in his mind. They were so emotional, more so than men. Everything effected them in a more personal level than it would have been for guys. Trent shrugged his shoulders and ate a bit of his hamburger.

**Later In The Day**

By the end of the day, school was winding down and students were more so ready to get out the school, deemed the hell hole by some people, than ever before.

The bell rang and the students quickly walked out of their respective classes walking to their lockers.

Tommy was observing the last of his students walking out the door as he was thinking to himself. The students seemed to not care for his lecture, more so than Conner and the others from earlier in the morning. At least there were only a handful of students who weren't paying attention in first period. By the last period of the day, just about all the students weren't paying attention, causing Tommy to get annoyed that his students didn't care for his lecture or even the topic. What the hell were the kids here for anyway if they weren't going to be taking notes. Even at the end of the day when Tommy was a teenager in highschool, he still took notes, as did the rest of the other kids, with the exception of Bulk and Skull, the two notorious bullies of Angel Grove High. Kids today, Tommy thought to himself.

Just then Tommy looked out into the hallway to see Principle Randall walking in to his classroom. The day was getting worse.

Randall tried to put on a somewhat decent front, half smiling at Tommy as she walked up to him. "So how were your classes today? Since I didn't get any of the brats for detention, I take it they all behaved themselves for once?"

Tommy was annoyed with her. Little brats, he thought to himself. How in the hell did this woman get to be a principle and more important, why did she become a teacher if she addressed kids as if they were a disease that needed to be wiped out?

Tommy gazed his eyes to hers. "Um, they were fine today, although the last class I had were barely even paying any attention to the lecture I was giving. I guess they had their minds set for the weekend, this being Friday and the last class for them."

Randall looked sternly at Tommy. Her cold calculative features and cold demeanor never fazed. "You should have sent them over to me. After they've finished with me, they would have enjoyed your class."

Damn, Tommy thought in his mind. This woman really was cold hearted. "They're just kids Principle Randall, not criminals."

Randall smirked at the remark. "Yes, but without discipline involved, they could end up that way Dr. Oliver. I'll leave you alone now. Have a good weekend."

Randall was about to leave when she saw a photo of Tommy and a few people whom she didn't recognize near the end of the black board. She picked up the picture and stared at it for a moment. "Who are these people?"

Tommy walked over to Randall and politely grabbed the photo from her. "The man in the red shirt is an old friend of mine named Rocky."

"Rocky, as in Rocky Mountains," Randall half jokingly said.

Tommy was not amused by her sense of humor. "No, he was an old friend of mine that I've known since high school. We had the same job outside of school and worked together."

"Interesting, and who is the woman in the pink sweater," continued Randall.

Tommy hoped this would be the final question of the day he had to answer from her. "Her name was Katherine. She also worked with Rocky and me."

Randall was intrigued by the perception of these three working together. "Really? Must have been of hell of a job."

You don't know the half of it lady, Tommy thought to himself. "It was a pretty big job. We were trying to accomplish some pretty big tasks. But we succeeded."

Randall looked at Tommy for a brief moment. "Well I won't bother you anymore Dr. Oliver."

Tommy watched as Randall walked out of his classroom. Tommy shook his head, annoyed with Randall. After the kind of day he had the last to top it all off was a visit from her and her trying to pester him. A cold shiver ran down Tommy's spine as he was still thinking about Randall.

Lately she had been visiting Tommy more, walking in his classroom or catching him out in the hall way. Maybe she was trying to get on his good side or worse yet, try to have an intimate relationship with him. The thought had Tommy almost gagging. No way in the world would he go out with Randall on a date.

Tommy was gathering up his stuff, his grade book, a few books and notes, and some water he had with him that he drank it in between breaks. He walked out of the classroom and was heading out the door to go home for the day, hoping he won't be bothered by another teacher or student. He hoped the rest of the day wouldn't be worse than what it had been.

**Reefside Highschool Soccerfields **

The bell had already rung but Conner didn't bother to let down and call it a day. He was too busy trying to make a few goals from different sides. He was using a few of his team mates as opponents to give him more of a challenge.

Conner started to lightly run, meeting his right foot with the white and black soccer ball on the ground and kicking it a little, shifting the ball from one foot to the other. One of his teammates tried to block Conner but Conner kicked the ball in between the man's legs and Conner ran past the person and caught up with the ball.

"Yes!" Conner said to himself, not so much loud since he had the goalie to take care of if he were to make a goal and have a successful run through.

Conner quickly got back into focus and kicked the ball some more, alternating in between the feet. He finally made it to the goalie and decided to pretend to hit the ball with his left foot in order for the goalie to try to dodge the ball away from the goal.

The goalie fell for the fake and went flying to his left as Conner kicked the ball with his right foot were the ball entered in the right side of the goal, flying past the goalie.

As the soccer ball went in for the goal, Conner snapped his fingers and pointed to the goalie. "Good as gold my friends."

But as Conner was cheering, Randall approached Conner and his two teammates. The other two ran as fast as the could leaving Conner to fend for himself against the one thing Conner hated as much as Mesogog.

Conner decided to play it cool in order to get on Randall's good graces and smiled at her. "Principle Randall, so lovely to see you on the gorgeous spring afternoon."

But Randall wasn't buying the charades that Conner was pulling. "Mr. McKnight, the bell has rung and you're still out here with the school's equipment playing around. Now why is that?"

Oh lord, just go to hell, Conner thought to himself. "I just wanted to practice on a few moves. I have a big game coming up on Tuesday and wanted to practice a little bit," Conner replied looking at the cold stern non emotional look on Randall's face.

Randall was unfazed at Conner's response. "Mr. McKnight, if you worked as hard on your grades as you do on your soccer, you wouldn't be getting a C average on your report cards. It's Friday afternoon, get out of here. I have a facial manicure I want to get to and I don't want to be spending the next half hour trying to get kids like you out of the school grounds. Now put the ball up and go."

Conner reluctantly picked up the ball and walked off as Randall continued to eye him and then walk away. "Man, what a jerk," Conner quietly said walking off the soccer field. The beginning and the end of his day was horrible. He only hoped the rest of his evening and weekend would turn out better.

**Outside Reefside Highschool**

Kira walked out of the school and was walking alone, looking at the ground carrying a few books with a backpack over her shoulders. She seemed distant from the rest of the students who were busy talking to their friends, or walking, or getting in their cars and driving off. She sighed a little and stopped to look at the sun glaring out across the city. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk again.

"Hey wait up!" A voice shouted from the back.

Kira looked behind her and saw Ethan walking in a fast pace to catch up to her. As Ethan moved towards her she smiled at him and continued to walk, looking at the ground.

Ethan looked at her, observing her eyes at the ground, getting the impression that something was troubling Kira. He decided to try to smooth Kira's mood.

"Find something interesting on the ground," Ethan jokingly said, smiling a little at Kira.

Kira gave a passable smile at Ethan and looked straight ahead instead looking at the ground. "I just had a bad day."

Ethan, like a reporter trying to get all the information to connect the dots on the story, decided to press the matter further. "Did Conner's statement about Dr. O this morning finally sink into you?"

Kira shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's about Randall."

Ah, so that was why Kira was mad about. Finally, Ethan saw a hint of light on the horizon from the black tunnel Kira was taking him on. "What did Randall do to you?"

Kira sighed a little, took in a breath, and looked at Ethan. "She started bothering me today, asking why I was eating nachos for lunch instead of eating some more nutritious."

Ethan hit a crossroad. Why would Kira be distraught from Randall telling her what to eat? "Is that it, it was just because of food?"

Kira breathed again. "Well that and I kind of took off my frustration of her to Trent."

Now there was what was bothering Kira. Just like playing his computer game, Ethan finally racked up some high points with the answer as to why Kira was upset. "Kira, I'm sure Trent understands. Randall can have that way with all of us, even Dr. O."

Kira stopped and looked at Ethan. "Well I wasn't trying to be a jerk to him Ethan. That's the last thing I wanted to do."

Ethan looked at the sincere expression on Kira's face, her eyes conveying a message of sorrow. "Look, when you see Trent today, just tell him that it was a mistake and that you weren't mad with him, but you were just venting your anger because you were mad at Randall. He'll understand."

The advice made sense to Kira and she eased up some and smiled at her friend. "You're right. I'll just explain to him. Besides everybody has a bad day every once and a while."

Ethan smiled and nodded. "Exactly my point. Now let's go to Hayley's and get something to drink. It's on me."

Maybe Kira's day was started to get better. Maybe the clouds were clearing, paving the way for the sunshine to get through. It was always nice to have a friend to help her cheer up. But little did Kira and the rest of her friends know that those clouds were about to get darker on the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11: They're Back

**M 51 Galaxy**

As they were preparing to depart, Master Vile was looking over a picture of him, his wife who was dead from an unknown illness, and his two children, Rito Revulto and Rita Repulsa. Vile stared at the photograph for a few moments, remembering his daughter and the things they did together as father and daughter. They took over planets, enslaved races, and tried to spread evil throughout the places where they went to. It seemed like only yesterday that they were doing those kinds of things. True, Vile knew that his daughter would grow up and move away and Vile also knew that with moving would distant his relationship with her, but Vile still recalled those father daughter memories all the time, which is probably why Vile didn't bother to attack Earth after his daughter was lost and also because he had succumbed to depression.

Rito Revulto came walking up to his father. "Hey dad, that's the last of the supplies."

Vile snapped back into reality and looked at Rito and then glanced at his ship, which was the skull ship he had used to travel in when he attempted to get rid of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"Oh, thank you my boy. Now come, it is time for us to set course to get your sister," Vile said.

"And don't forget about Ed and Goldar and the rest of the gang too, Rito reminded his father of the others.

"Yes, yes, yes. Rita's idiot of a husband, that golden monkey boy, and the rest of the circus side show gang of theirs," Vile grumbled back. Clearly, Vile was more interested in getting back his daughter more than the rest of the clan.

Vile motioned for Rito to follow him towards the ship. Scorpina walked beside then from another side of the ship and all three headed inside the ship through some stairs that lead the way to some doors they entered to get inside the ship.

Rito managed to walk to the controls of the ship. The controls themselves were in the middle of the room, where there was a control console in the middle of a large circular floor.

There were rat like creatures walking around inside the ship, along with various types of insects that were native to the planet that Vile and Rito were living on.

Dust covered the control panel and some of the walls. The ground was engulfed in fog surrounding the entire ground of the ship.

The ship itself was a different story. It was in a state of decay from being inactive for a number of years. Also it had not gone through that many maintenances in a number of years either.

Vile got in front of the control panel which where he could drive the ship.

Rito looked at his dad, uncertain if the ship itself could fly all the way to get her sister and make it to Earth, let alone to just get off the ground is one piece.

"You sure this thing is going to fly?" Rito asked in a hesitant voice.

"Of course my boy. This ship will get us to where we need to go too," Vile reassuringly said to his son, trying to get confidence back in the skeleton.

"It had better, because I didn't travel all the way back through time just to get stopped by a decaying ship that could fall apart at the seems," Scropina answered arrogantly, her eyes looking at Vile.

Vile looked at his son and rolled his eyes annoyed with Scorpina and her hostile attitude if things didn't go according to plan.

"Setting a course for the planet Triforia, where the person who was once Rita is," Vile announced, pushing a few buttons on the control panel.

Scorpina and Rito eyed Vile who was looking around to see if the codes he imputed would activate the engines and make the ship fly. A few moments later, the ship got off the ground.

Scorpina gave a relieved smile as the ship was getting off the ground. Success so far, she thought in her head.

Vile pushed another button which activated a large holographic view screen that appeared in front of the three monsters where they could see the stars the ship was passing and the planets the ship would approach.

"Now we have something to stare at," Vile said looking at the view screen filled with stars.

"All I see is stars. I hardly call that something worth staring at," Scorpina retorted.

Vile shook his head. "My dear, why don't you find something useful to do instead of bickering with nonsense comments," Vile responded back at Scorpina. "We might encounter that blasted Gold Zeo Ranger on Triforia and I want you to be sharp on your fighting skills.

"Very well," Scorpina said walking off leaving Vile and Rito together.

At that point Rito had been quiet, listening in on the conversation between his father and Scorpina.

"I have no idea how your sister put up with that no nonsense attitude of a woman warrior," exclaimed Vile, annoyed with Scorpina so far at the beginning of the trip.

"Hey, I thought we'd be battling the Phantom Ranger if we run into him on the planet," Rito replied.

Vile rolled his eyes. "Fool, the Gold Zeo Ranger lives on Triforia, not the Phantom Ranger," Vile shot back at his dimwitted son.

"Hey, how am I supposed to know that?" Rito replied. "I took a year off after sis and Ed blew up king, er, um, whatever his name is. You know, the one who controlled all those robots.

"King Mondo you fool, and he controlled the machine empire, not robots," Vile explained, almost losing some of his cool from the ridiculous answer Rito just gave.

"Oh ya, now I remember! Rito said, remembering now.

Vile just sighed. "I think your mind has been on vacation since you were born," Vile said under his breath.

The skull ship continued on course for the planet Triforia, flying past the stars at light speed.

**Triforia**

A woman in her early forties was inside a kitchen preparing some dinner. She had on regular clothing, some blue jeans and a yellow collared short sleeve shirt. Her hair was dark brown and was kept short.

The house she was living in was small, but decorated very lovely in light blue and white. It had two bedrooms and one bathroom, just enough for two people, or even three if a child or guest stayed in the house. Everything in the house was perfect to her, the furniture, the carpet, her husband, and her life. She didn't want to move to another house, to another street, to another city, etc. She loved her life and loved her house.

The woman stirred something in the pot and raised up the spatula and tasted what she was cooking. "Not bad," she sad to herself. "But it could use some more seasoning."

As she was putting some more seasoning in the food that was in the pot, a car pulled up in the driveway. The woman glanced over and recognized that car and finally the man who got out of the car.

The woman continued to stir the food in the pot and heard the door open.

"Hey, I'm home," a man said from another room.

The man walked into the kitchen and kissed the woman. The man was also in his early forties like the woman. He was wearing a black suit with a white dressed collared shirt and a dark blue tie. His hair was brown but slightly going gray.

He put his black briefcase on one of the chairs by the table and looked at the woman. "How was your day?"

The woman looked at him and smiled. "Just fine, though some of the students were complaining about a pop quiz I gave them today."

The man was smiling at the statement. "Sounds like those sixth graders can be a handful sometimes."

The woman nodded as she was stirring. "Ya, but you know how kids are. So how was your day?"

"Well Bill called me today and," the man was saying.

The woman looked at the man. "Oh, how is Bill?"

"Bill is doing great, best shape of his life," the man answered. "Anyway, Bill called me and wanted me to take over as senior member of the company since the person who was in that position is now retiring."

The woman stopped stirring and looked up at the man, her eyes lit up with happiness. "That's wonderful Ted. Now you'll be making twice as much as you're making now. Now you'll be able to make a difference, well a bigger difference in people's lives."

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about Renita, about the house," the man known as Ted said. "I know how much we like this house and all, but with the huge salary I have, I was thinking….."

"Thinking about moving into one of those huge houses with twenty bedrooms, ten bathrooms, a tennis court, a gigantic pool that could hold about one hundred people, and a five car garage," Renita interrupted.

Ted smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well maybe not a five car garage, but definitely three," he joked.

The woman continued to stir. "I'll think about it, she said looking at Ted.

Ted came over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "That's why I married you, so we can make these kinds of decisions in life together."

Ted moved away from his wife and walked over to the pantry, looking for some medicine.

Renita looked at Ted. "You need something over there?"

Ted was gazing his eyes at the different bottles of medicine. "Ya, I've been having those dreams again and it's causing me to have a headache throughout the day."

"Those nightmares you were telling me about, the ones where a strange man with a staff with the shape of a 'Z' is screaming that he wants out," Renita asked.

"Ya, those dreams," Ted said as he thumbed around until finding correct medicine. "Here it is."

Ted got a glass, put some water in it from the faucet, and took a pill while drinking some water. "I don't know who that guy is, but he's scaring me. The dreams are becoming more periodically too."

"How so," the woman asked, looking worried at her husband.

"They used to come when I would fall asleep during the night. But lately they've been coming during the day time when I'm in my office at work, and I'm not even sleeping," Ted explained the situation. "It's like I black out for a few minutes and see the guy and snap back into reality.

Renita sighed. "Well I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm going through the same thing you're going through."

Ted looked at Renita confused. "What do you mean?"

"There's this woman, with this strange hair, wearing some sort of brown dress with this sharp cone shaped braw and holding a staff telling me she wants to come back to life," Renita said looking at her husband not knowing what to make out what's going on with her or her husband.

Renita stopped stirring and took a step back, glancing at the table countertop. "Maybe we have a disease of some sort."

Renita had a worried expression on her face. She started to get scared. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm getting worried."

Ted saw his wife starting to let out a few tears and moved over to her and put his arms around her to comfort her. "I'm sure whatever it is is treatable," Ted reassured his wife. "I'll make an appointment with Dr. Thompkins for tomorrow afternoon for the both of us."

Renita looked at her husband, more at ease that her husband was going to call their doctor. "Thank you Ted."

Ted was continuing to hold onto his wife. "If anybody has any answers, it's Dr. Thompkins."

Ted smiled at his wife and let go of her. He grabbed his briefcase and walked into the bedroom to change.

**Vile's Skull Ship**

Vile was still at the controls while Rito was on the ground sleeping, snoring loudly. Scorpina walked in, having finished training for about five hours.

Scorpina looked at Rito who was on the ground. "Quite a son you have there."

Vile ignored Scorpina's sarcastic comment and continued to fly the ship.

A red button flashed a few minutes later. Vile looked at it and had a pleased smile on his face. "We're here!"

A smile shot on Scorpina's face. Everything was going according to plan, she thought.

Vile looked at Rito and kicked him. "Rito wake up, we're here."

Rito stopped snoring and woke up, trying to figure out where he was at. "Are we at the concert?"

Vile shook his head. "No you fool, we're at the Triforia planet."

"Oh. Why are we here again?" Rito asked still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Idiot, we're here to get your sister!" Vile shouted.

"Oh ya, now I remember!" Rito stated, getting the picture and scratching his head in the process.

Vile sighed at the stupidity of his son. "Any sign of that troublesome Gold Zeo Ranger?"

Scorpina checked the computer and looked at Vile and shook her head.

Vile nodded and turned his attention to his son. "Grab that staff will you."

Rito looked behind him and saw a small golden staff sitting in a chair and picked it up. "Hey what does this do?"

"That is how we're going to get your sister back, Vile answered.

Scorpina looked at the console that was by Vile. "I'm scanning the planet for two humans who have the same genetic structure as Zedd and Rita."

A few moments later, the computer picked up some bio signatures that resembled those that matched Rita and Zedd. Scorpina looked at the information. "The computer has found two humans in the southern continent in a large city that match up with Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."

Vile smiled with delight. "Excellent, let's go."

And with that, the three teleported down to the surface of the planet.

**Ted And Renita's House**

Ted was now in some brown shorts and had on a white short sleeve undershirt. He sat down at the kitchen table as his wife was handing him a bowl with some food in it.

"Smells good dear, what is it?" Ted asked.

Renita sat down across from her husband. "Tomato soup."

Ted nodded his head. "Gotcha. It looks good. Pass me some bread please."

As Renita was handing some bread she baked for dinner to her husband, three figures showed up in front of them.

Ted and Renita got up from their chairs, frightened at these strange creatures. Renita moved over to her husband who then held her in his arms.

"Who, who, are you?" Ted's voice shaked as he was trying to speak.

"Master Vile is the name, and these are my associates." Vile gestured his hand over to Rito. "This is Rito Revulto, my son." Vile gestured his other hand over to Scorpina. "This is Scorpina."

"Is, is, is she your daughter or something like that," Ted asked, still shaking at the sight of the three stangers.

"Something like that," Vile stared at Ted's eyes.

Vile looked around the house. "So this is what happens when good gets into people who used to be evil, making them live like pathetic weaklings."

Ted was confused. "I'm sorry, but people who used to be evil?"

Vile grabbed the golden staff and held it to both the man and woman. The staff began to glow and finally shot both Ted and Renita with red volts. The man and woman put their hands around their heads screaming with pain and crying out in horror.

Moments later the two humans who were known as Ted and Anita were gone. In their place were two beings of pure evil who had been gone for years, but no more. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa were back.

Zedd screamed in anger which shook the house. "Finally I am free. I'm back to my evil destructive self again."

Rita was touching her face. "What happened?" She looked at the gatherings around the room and saw her father and moved over to him. "Dad!" She said in excitement.

Vile hugged her daughter. "It's good to see you again my dear."

As Rita was having a moment with her father, Zedd looked around, noticing the pleasantness that surrounded the house. If he could, he would have gagged. He walked around and saw a "welcome sign" and picked it up and broke it in two.

Rita moved from her father to her brother and looked at him. "Oh Rito, I would hug you but you smell like you haven't taken a shower in years,"

Rito looked at her sister. "Hey, it's only been a year since I've gone without a shower, but it's great to see you again sis."

Rita moved to Scorpina and looked at her. "Scorpina? I haven't seen you in years."

Scorpina gazed into Rita's eyes, not moving at once. She bowed her head to her empress, pledging her loyalty once again to Rita Repulsa.

"I can't fucking believe that we're back," Zedd growled with hatred breaking a potted plant.

Rita was still looking at Scorpina, amazed that she was still alive. "Where have you been all these years?"

"I've been asleep. I'm still sleeping," Scorpina replied.

Rita had a confused expression on her face. She looked at her father.

"This is and is not your Scorpina," Vile tried to explain. "While she is Scorpina, she's a Scorpina from the future."

"Future?" Rita surprised and looking at Scorpina.

"I'm from the year 2025, and I came back to resurrect you, my queen," Scorpina explained.

"If you're from the future, then where is the Scorpina that is from this time period," Rita asked looking for answers.

"She's asleep right now," Scorpina replied. "After Zordon's energy was engulfing the galaxy, turning people to good and destroying all the monsters, I quickly got into a device that allowed me to sleep while so energy would not turn me into good. I won't awake for another twenty one years."

"Twenty one years?" Zedd exclaimed. "Then that means this is the year 2004?"

Scorpina nodded at Lord Zedd, whom she worked with once.

Zedd was astonished at how long he and Rita and been gone. "After all these years, we were gone," Zedd said.

Rito Revulto moved over to Zedd and put an arm around him. "But now you and sis are back Ed!"

Zedd looked at Rito, still pissed off that he got his name wrong after all these years. Zedd was glowing with red throughout his entire body. He grabbed Rito by one of his ribcage bones and got in his face. "It's Zedd you fucking moron, Lord Zedd! Z E D D!"

Rito was cowering over his brother in law. "Yes sir, it's Zedd. I got it Ed."

Zedd growled and let go of the idiot brother in law of his and walked over to Vile. "It took you all these years to bring us back?" Zedd stemmed his body still red with anger. "What did you do with all that time, contemplate the meaning of life?"

Vile got in Zedd's face, not wanting to back down. "I was depressed when my daughter was turned into a human of pure goodness. I sat in my castle for years not wanting to do anything until Scorpina came," Vile angrily said.

Zedd looked at his father in law and backed, off, thinking it was a reasonably answer. Zedd's body toned down from the bright red it was displaying back to it's normal red tone.

"Any other villains survive Zordon's energy wave," Rita asked, moving to the next question.

"A few who weren't present at the party to take over the galaxy, such as a woman named Trekeena, and a man named Lothor," Scorpina responded.

"Who the hell are they," Zedd asked. "Wait, never mind."

"I don't think they're going to give you any problems. They're dead, defeated by other power rangers," Scorpina said. "I got access to one of the computers on Earth back in 2025 before I came back through time and found that information."

"So that idiotic bastard Dark Spector is gone then," Zedd replied, pleased he was gone.

"So is the Machine Empire, Divatox, and Astronema," added Scorpina.

A smile formed on Rita's face. "The brat and the pirate are gone. Good!"

Zedd looked at everyone. "That means none of the idiotic excuses for villains will stand in out way of taking over the planet Earth then!"

Everyone could tell that Zedd was lit up with glee from this bit of news.

Vile looked at everyone. "Come, we need to get your forces back."

"Our forces?" Rita looked puzzled at her father.

"Yes, that gold monkey fellow, and the rest of the group," Vile responded to his daughter's question. "Let's go."

And with that they all flashed out of the house.

**Vile's Skull Ship**

Everyone had made it back on board and were in the command center where the flight controls were. Vile put the golden staff in a machine and punched a few buttons.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Zedd.

"This machine will use this staff to project a beam of electricity on the surface of where you all fell and resurrect all your monsters," Vile answered looking at Zedd.

"The computer has picked up the remains of the dust that used to be the monsters," Scorpina said looking at the computer monitor.

"Excellent work," Vile exclaimed at the good news. "Putting coordinates in the computer."

And with that Vile pushed a button with activated the golden staff. Everyone looked at the staff fire a beam of red light down on the planets surface where the remains of the monsters were.

After a few minutes, all of the monsters were resurrected, including Goldar, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo. There were Lord Zedd's putties and Tenga birds also that came back alive.

Beside Goldar laid Rita and Zedd's staffs. He picked them up and suddenly he and the rest of the monsters were teleported off from the surface and onto Vile's ship.

Goldar and the others looked around and saw familiar faces, faces they haven't seen in long time.

Goldar walked over to Zedd and Rita and gave them their respected staffs. "I present your staffs, my lord and empress.

Zedd looked at Goldar, happy the warrior was back at his side once again. Rita didn't really care however, but acknowledged Goldar for bringing her the staff she was used to.

Zedd looked at everyone in the room. "Now that the family is back together again, let's get back to our plans for world domination of that miserable planet Earth," Zedd said at his troops, acting like a general. "Set course for Earth, maximum velocity."

All the monsters cheered on at their leader as Vile set the coordinates. The Skull ship left orbit of Triforia and headed towards the Sol system, which housed Earth.


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Some Help

**Aquitar**

The Aquitarian planet, a blue marble of water with no land on it, sat in space, right next to the sun in the system that brightly shined at the waters during the daytime. It had been a long time since the planet itself was under attack, not since when the forces of The United Alliance Of Evil were trying to destroy the planet with the Alien Rangers Of Aquitar as well when they were trying to take over the galaxy.

There were a series of buildings that were housed underneath the water for the Aquitarian people to use, for spleeing, living, working, recreation, and for any other uses for those buildings. True the Aquitarian people need water to survive, but they also used buildings that were free of water too.

It was nighttime, although one who wasn't familiar with how Aquitar looked at nighttime underwater wouldn't know daytime from nighttime. In one of the research labs in one of the buildings was William Cranston, better known as Billy, who was looking at some readings from one of the computers.

Billy was wearing typical Aquitar fashion, which he still felt that it looked too alien for him, even though that would be a racist thought, even for him. Billy still had his short blondish brown hair with the same hair style he had worn in his ranger days. But Billy wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. He had stopped wearing them in his third year as a ranger. By now, Billy had no need for glasses or eye contacts, thanks to Aquitarian technology which helped make Billy see better.

Billy was the original blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, the first Earth blue ranger, well second if one take into account Billy's ancestor who morphed to become the blue ranger back in the late 19th century when Kimberly Hart, the pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger accidently went back in time from the late 20th century to the late 19th century.

When Billy first received the powers of the blue ranger, he was more scientifically inclined than physically inclined. But as time went by, Billy became less awkward and became more of a fighter with confidence. After Kimberly had left for the Pan Global Games, Billy had acted as a second in command for Tommy, even though sometimes Rocky DeSantos, the second red ranger for the team, would act as second in command too. However, when Billy changed back to an adult after Master Vile had changed all the rangers into children, Billy took up the reigns as team leader, something that would not have been possible during Billy's first year as a ranger because of the lack of confidence, unlike his other teammates which had plenty of confidence.

Later on, after Lord Zedd and Rita had managed to blow up the Command Center, a new command center, called the Power Chamber, was housed in its place, and along with the new lair, came new powers, powers from the zeo crystals. Billy had decided to give up his zeo crystal, which was yellow, to Tanya Sloan, the woman who had replaced Aisha Campbell who decided to stay in Africa.

Billy felt that it was best that he give his powers to Tanya, since she had made it back to Angel Grove. Billy then decided to become an advisor to the team and guide the Zeo Rangers in their battles to defeat the Machine Empire. Billy did feel that it was weird that he was not fighting along side his friends after being a ranger for three years, but also knew that he could also be just as good as an advisor to the team as he was a ranger. He was still part of the team though, even though he didn't house ranger powers.

Then something happened to him. Billy suddenly grew older and appeared to be an old man, in his seventies. This was due to the fact that Billy was already his age when the rest of the rangers were returned to their normal ages once the zeo crystals undid the spell Vile used to turn the rangers into kids. Somehow when the other rangers returned to their normal ages, something had caused Billy to grow older as well, although it laid dormant in Billy's body for months before it made Billy grow older.

But Billy was returned to normal with the help of the Aquitarian Rangers and decided to remain on the planet with the other Aquitarian rangers, including the woman Billy had come to admire named Cestria.

Billy had been glued to the computer all night long, so long that he hadn't manage to see what time it was, or even eat for that matter. Billy was looking at some information regarding an asteroid that was near the planet that would pass by in a few days. By Billy's calculations, the asteroid was atleast sixty-five million years. Somehow, this piece of rock had managed to survive for that long, floating in space, going from one star system to another. If the asteroid could talk, Billy would loved to have known where the asteroid had been and what interesting things it had come in contact with.

A woman entered the lab that Billy was looking in. Billy didn't bother to look back, since he was more invested in the asteroid than anything else at the time.

The woman yawned as she looked at Billy. "Oh Billy, come to bed. It's late for you, and even too late for me."

Billy turned to see a familiar face, Cestria. She was in a white silk nightgown that went all the way down to her knees. Her brown hair was in a pony tail, and she was barefoot. Billy thought she looked great and sexy in her night ware.

"What time is it anyway?" Billy asked, still admiring what Cestria was wearing.

Cestria yawned again. "It's almost one o'clock in the morning."

Suddenly Billy's eyes widened. He didn't know that it was that late. He had been on the computer for six hours, just looking at the asteroid and all the readings and information from the computer he was on.

"Right, I'm coming right now," Billy said apologetically to her, knowing that if he had said he'll be in bed later, she would have dragged him unwillingly.

Billy was getting up from the computer, heading out of the lab and joining Cestria in their bedroom when suddenly a noise buzzed on the computer.

Billy turned his attention back to the computer and walked towards it. Cestria stopped and watched Billy go back.

"Oh Billy, can't you check whatever that is in the morning, I'm tired, and it's late," Cestria said, trying to complain to much to get her and Billy into a start of an argument.

"Just a second," Billy said, looking at what the problem was on the computer.

Billy typed on the keyboard, or what was similar to a keyboard, and some new information was displayed on the screen. He was reading it for a few seconds before he stopped and looked at Cestria.

Cestria noted the concerned face on Billy, which almost looked like either surprise or fear from him. "What is it?" She looked at him with concern.

"You're not going to believe this," Billy's eyes widened. "Alert the other rangers and tell them to meet here in ten minutes."

**Ten Minutes Later**

The Aquitar Rangers had gathered in the lab, along with Cestria and Billy. They, like Cestria, were in their night clothes and were not fully awake, with their eyes half way shut.

Billy looked at the rangers and Cestria, whom he had not shared the information yet but wanted to tell everyone together as a group. Billy wasn't sure if the rangers were going to believe this, but decided to go for it.

"Alright, why did you wake us up in the middle of the night Billy?" Corcus, the teams black ranger said, rubbing his eyes in the process.

Billy sighed and took a deep breath in the process. He looked at the rangers and Cestria, preparing to tell them the news.

"The reason why I called you, not to mention wake you, is that I just got some information that might be true," Billy informed the people in the room.

Billy breathed a short burst of breath again. "I don't know how, but the computer picked up the energy signatures of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa.

The Aquitar Rangers eyes widened. That bit of news definitely woke them up.

"Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa?" Tideus, the yellow ranger, exclaimed.

"But they were destroyed years ago by Zordon's wave," Aurico said, the team's red ranger. "Are you sure your information is correct?"

Billy wasn't quite sure about that though. "Maybe, but I don't think these are the human signatures of Zedd and Rita. The computer would have identified them as human signatures.

The Aquitar rangers looked at each other, confused, shocked, and even scared that these two were back.

"I wonder how they came back?" Cestro, who was the blue ranger, said.

Delphine, the white ranger and team leader was shaking her head. "I can't believe they're back. After years these years."

"But Billy, you said you weren't sure that the information you received from the computer might be an error, right?" Tideus asked.

"There's someone that can check it out. I have the coordinates of where the energy signatures are at, if that person can get there and check out to see what in the world is going on over there," Billy informed the team.

"But who are you going to contact?" Aurico asked, looking at Billy.

Billy stared at the Aquitar Rangers. "Andros, the red Space Ranger."

**Somewhere Near KO-35**

The Astro Megaship mark two was at minimum cruising speed, flying slowly past the stars. Andros, the red space ranger, who was a legend among other power rangers, was in bed sleeping when the ships computer, called D.E.C.A., woke up Andros.

"In coming transmission from the planet Aquitar," the computer said.

As the computer informed Andros of the communiqué, a light switched on in front of Andros's eyes, which woke him up. Andros rubbed his eyes, got up, and headed for a computer terminal a few feet away from his bed.

"D.E.C.A., put the transmission through," Andros ordered.

The computer screen went from black to showing Billy.

"Andros, sorry to wake you," Billy said.

"Um, that's alright. Hey who are you anyway?" Andros asked.

"I'm Billy Cranston, Tommy Oliver's friend, remember? Billy informed the red ranger.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. You were the original blue ranger, the one Zordon picked to defend Earth," Andros said, recalling the information he had learned from Tommy. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My computer here on Aquitar detected energy signatures," Billy said. Billy took a long pause and picked right back up where he left off. "The signatures were that of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."

Andros's jaw nearly dropped out of him. Andros's face tightened up with confusion and fear. "Are you sure about those readings?"

Billy sighed and shook his head. "I haven't confirmed anything, that's why I called you. I need to go and check it out."

Andros nodded in approval. "Very well."

"I have the coordinates I'm sending you right now," Billy added. "Don't do anything that will jeopardize your safety. Get over there, confirm the readings and get back over here."

Again Andros nodded in agreement.

"One more thing, are there any other rangers with you from your team on board?" Billy asked the red Space Ranger.

Andros shook his head. "Just me, although Zhane, the silver ranger is on KO-35 and the rest of the team is back on Earth."

"You might want to call the silver ranger in, just to be on the safe side," Billy said.

Andros nodded without any hesitation. "I'll do that. Andros out."

And with that, the image on the computer went back to black.

Andros paced around his room for a few minutes. How can two of the galaxies most feared villains be back, Andros thought to himself. Andros found out after he and the other rangers defeated Astronema that other villains turned into human, thanks to Zordon's energy wave. Andros and the other Space Rangers couldn't believe that all those villains were not only good, but turned into humans too.

But now this has what transpired. Zedd and Rita had managed to come back. Andros wondered if what Billy said was true, and if it was true, how powerful those two were. Well how powerful they were didn't matter. All Andros cared about is stopping them again.

But Andros and the other Space Rangers never fought Zedd and Rita. Their battles were mostly with Astronema and sometimes Divatox. Andros would be out of his element if he had to fight Zedd and Rita. And what if all of Zedd and Rita's army of monsters were back? That would make things even worse for him.

The thought of those two ran a cold shiver down Andros's spine. Zedd was known for his nasty temper and his ability to destroy anything good insight, no matter how insignificant something might be. If Dark Spector had not been in control of all the ruling parties of evil, would Zedd be? His name was feared throughout the galaxy, even more so than others like King Mondo. True he had problems dealing with Mondo and the rest of the Machine army, but Zedd was true to his nature for getting the task done by blowing Mondo and the rest of the machines up. And by Zedd's nature, Andros surely thought that Zedd would finish his ultimate task of seizing control of Earth, now that there wasn't any other major villains to stop him.

But then again, how many times was Zedd defeated by the power rangers. Too many times to count. With all his evilness and hatred towards anything good Zedd was stopped by six teenagers, teenagers of all people, in colorful spandex suits, chosen by a man of pure wisdom, knowledge, thoughtfulness, intelligence, and above all, good in himself.

Andros did keep a watchful eye on the events that transpired on Earth, just for the sake of him hoping that the rangers would defeat Zedd, or stop him in the process of taking over the planet. Andros was even bewildered by the string of events of Zedd marrying Rita Repulsa, the witch he kicked out months earlier because she could not stop the power rangers for two years. The very notion of Zedd and Rita marrying each other called for Andros to stay on alert. But somehow, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers managed to put a wrench in Zedd and Rita's plans, even after they married and combined forces.

But if the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers could handle the combination of the one-two punch of Zedd and Rita, then Andros could too. But the question was, what kind of surprises would those two throw out, because after all, villains try to change the game every time when they're fighting the forces of good.

"D.E.C.A, contact KO-35, I want to speak with Zhane," Andros said to the computer.

"Contacting KO-35 right now," the computer responded.

A minute or so passed until D.E.C.A made contact with the planet. "Link with KO-35 coming through. You may now talk."

Andros turned his attention to the computer monitor, where a man with blond hair wearing a white shirt appeared. It was Zhane.

Zhane still looked the same. His face was still the same, and his body was too. He kept in shape and worked out on a regular bases, training, lifting weights, running, the whole ten yards. No wrinkles were present on his face, no signs of aging at all. Zhane still had the youthful look he displayed when he helped the Space Rangers defeat Astronema. Time had been good to the silver ranger.

Andros smiled at his old friend. They had been through some tough times in the past, trying to stop the forces of evil from overtaking planets. Andros considered Zhane like a brother to him, and the same affection was shown back with Zhane to Andros. They were a family, even though they weren't related by blood.

"Zhane, sorry to wake you."

Zhane rolled his eyes. "Andros, how many times do I have to tell you, I need my beauty sleep," Zhane shot back, still tired.

Andros managed to smile a little. "But you got all that sleep when you were in that stasis tube years ago. I would have thought you would have had all the sleep you could stand by now."

Zhane shook his head while forming somewhat of a smile. "Ha ha, very funny. What's the so called dire emergency that you had to contact me and wake me up."

Andros was hesitant on telling his old friend the emergency as to why he called him up so late at night, or was it early in the morning. "It's about something I've feared ever since we beat Dark Spector and his forces.

Zhane's eyes lit up with concern with what the matter was that would make Andros feel unpleasant. He leaned forward a little, staring at Andros, waiting for him to come out and say what he needed to say.

"There might be a possibility that Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa are back, for real," Andros looked on to his friend from the monitor, noticing Zhane's surprised and startled face.

"How do you know if the information is true," Zhane asked.

"I don't know, but I was asked by a person from the planet of Aquitar to go and investigate."

By then Zhane was rubbing his chin with his right hand, a trait he did when he was worried about something. "When do we leave?"

"I'm going to pick you up in, let's see, about forty-five minutes from now," Andros said looking at the clock near his bed.

Zhane nodded in understanding. Whatever what was going to happen, Zhane was there for his friend and would always be there. "Okay, that should give me enough time to wake up, take a shower, and grab some breakfast."

Andros pulled out a smile to his friend, a gesture of Andros thanking Zhane for the help he was going to provide. "But Zhane, not a word to this to Karone. She'd be devastated if she found out that you were going on a hair brained scheme to find out if two ghosts from the past were alive."

"No need to tell me twice. I won't tell the little dickens a word. Besides, she's sleeping, and I've seen her when she hasn't had her beauty sleep. I think her temper his far worse now than when she was Astronema," Zhane started chuckling at the thought.

Andros smiled and chuckled a little at the thought. He knew how his sister acted when she was deprived of her sleep. "I'll meet you then, Andros out."

Zhane's face disappeared and the computer monitor displayed a black, lifeless image of nothingness. Andros needed to get going.


	13. Chapter 13: Finding Out

**KO-35**

Around forty-five minutes had passed and the Megaship Mark II was approaching the planet, the home of Andros.

Andros himself occasionally made his way back to his home planet every so often to visit the friends he had made there and pay a visit to his sister Karone, who had moved from the planet of Mirinoi, and also see his friend Zhane, the silver ranger, who was dating Karone at the time. Why Andros just didn't retire from being a ranger and patrolling the cosmos was beyond the comprehension of his sister and his good friend. They always thought that Andros should put away his red ranger spandex suit and live a life full of happiness instead of racing off and trying to stop evil wherever it may persist. After all, Andros spent years trying to find his sister and now that he has her back, he doesn't spend nearly enough time with her. That was something Karone wanted from her brother, to spend more time with him, but Andros made a decision, a rather selfish decision, to roam the galaxy.

Maybe it was Andros himself. Maybe because of years of being alone, he developed into being a loner of sorts, one who keeps to himself and doesn't spend time with his friends or family. Maybe it was because of all those years of being a ranger that he didn't want a happy life for himself. Hell, he had been out of contact for sometime with the other space rangers, T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos. They were back on Earth with their lives and their jobs, working and leading a happy life. The burden of being a red ranger, always being alone more so than the rest of the team.

**Megaship**

Andros was on the bridge of the ship, along with the robot known as Alpha 7. The Alpha bots were a long line of bots that served under Zordon, and they assisted him with protecting the galaxy from the evil forces that threatened everything that was good. Alpha 5 had been destroyed by some foot soldiers while trying to guard Zordon just before he got captured by Dark Spector. But Alpha 5's memory circuits survived and were transferred over to the new Alpha 7's memory circuits. So even though it was a new Alpha robot, it still was in a since, the old Alpha 5. As for Alpha 6, the robot was still on the planet Mirinoi alive, well running anyway, with the rest of the galaxy rangers and the inhabitants of people of the planet and from the space colony Terra Venture.

Andros was at his seat, at the center of the bridge, sitting, while Alpha 7 was at one of side consoles pushing a few buttons.

"D.E.C.A., prepare to receive our guest and teleport him here on the bridge," Andros said, pushing a few buttons on his panel.

"Acknowledged Andros, teleporting now."

Suddenly, a beam of light, silver in color, shined in front of Andros and Alpha 7, and Zhane teleported in front of the both of them, with several bags he was carrying.

Andros got out of his seat and moved towards his friend, carrying a huge smile on his face. Andros held out his arm to give Zhane a hug. They both hugged each other and Zhane smiled back at his friend.

"It's been a while old friend," remarked Zhane.

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry," Andros replied.

Zhane moved over to greet Alpha 7, and was happy to see the robot. "Alpha 6, nice to see you again."

Alpha 7 didn't say anything. Zhane was puzzled and looked at Andros for an answer. "That's Alpha 7, Alpha 6 is back on Mirinoi," Andros informed his friend.

Zhane snapped his fingers, realizing his mistake. "Uh, sorry there, Alpha 7."

"No problem, we Alpha's all look a like," Alpha tried to smooth over the mistake.

Zhane smirked. "I guess you all do, don't you."

"That particular Alpha has the memory circuits of Alpha 5, the robot that was serving Zordon before he got captured by Dark Spector's forces. After that, Dark Spector's henchmen got a hold of alpha 5 and destroyed it, but somehow the memory circuits survived and were transferred to the Alpha 7 robot standing before you," Andros said going through the history of what all happened.

Zhane turned his attention back to Andros while Alpha went back to the console.

"You ready?" Andros looked on to his friend.

"More than I'll ever be. Let's just hope this is not for real, because if it is real, then god help us all," responded Zhane.

Zhane placed one of the bags onto the chair that Ashley, the yellow Space Ranger, normally sat. He started digging around for something as Andros eyed him. A few moments later Zhane got out a little small jewelry box and showed it to Andros.

Andros looked puzzled at what the box was supposed to be. "What is it?"

"Open it up and find out," Zhane smiled at his friend, his eyes wide with excitement while giving the box to Andros.

Andros opened up the jewelry box and saw a ring inside of it, with a few crystals. He looked back at Zhane curiously. "Is this what I think it is?"

Zhane nodded at the question, his eyes still wide with excitement.

"Have you shown this to Karone yet?"

"If I did then you wouldn't be seeing the ring tight now," Zhane said. "It would be on her."

Andros closed the jewelry box and gazed at his friend. "So you're going to be my future brother in law."

"You betcha, but only this time, it will be for real," Zhane replied. "Besides, you and I have always talked about how we're like brothers. Well, now it will be for real!"

Andros was thrilled with this new prospect of Zhane and him actullay being real family members, instead of just saying they were. The idea made Andros happy.

Andros peered over at Alpha. "Hear that Alpha, Zhane is going to marry my sister."

Alpha stopped what he was doing and looked at the both of them. "Congratulations. If I could, I would be displaying emotions right now, but I can't. Aye yai yai," the robot sighed.

That made Zhane and Andros smirk a little.

"Alpha, set course for the coordinates for the disturbance," ordered Andros.

"You got it Andros."

Andros glanced at his friend. "Let's show you your room for your stay, brother in law!" Andros joked.

Zhane couldn't help but smile as the both of them walked off the bridge.

**One Hour Later**

An hour had passed as the Megaship flew across space, trying to reach its destination where the coordinates through the array of stars that brightly shined, as if they were guiding the ship to where it was supposed to go.

Andros and Zhane moved their way to the bridge from the turbo elevator located right behind the two main consoles were all the rangers sat.

"So there I was, walking, when this very large muscled alien bumped into me and looked at me with his four eyes, eyeing at me looking to see if I wanted to get into a fight," Zhane was telling a story.

Andros didn't like to be put on the hook on something that interesting. "And?"

Zhane continued. "I just said I'm sorry and tried to get away from him before he made me his next meal. However, the alien turned back at me and asked why I was walking away from him."

Andros continued to be all ears at his friend's story.

"And so I told him that he looked intimidating to me and I didn't want him to get in a fight with me," Zhane continued. "So the guy laughed, hit me on the side of my left shoulder, and called me 'friend'."

Andros started laughing.

"I thought I was going to lose my life," Zhane said, relieved of the confrontation with the alien.

"After all we've been through, with all the monsters we've fought over the years that you could be afraid of a large alien," Andros said while still laughing at the thought of his friend not being able to stand up against his own.

Zhane got offended from that comment. "Hey, he was muscled to the extreme, and I didn't have my morpher to protect me. So I used the next best thing, my brain.

Zhane was smiling, pleased with himself with using his mind to help him get out of the situation.

Andros had to admit, it was a good strategy since Zhane was pinned up against a rock and a hard place. Andros might have done the same thing, given if he were in the same circumstance, but then again, he might not. It really just depended on what was going though his mind at the time.

"Approaching coordinates," D.E.C.A. responded.

That got the both of them on high alert. Here it was, game time. It was time to see if the information that Andros heard was true or not, was Lord Zedd back?

Andros walked over to the upper console of the bridge, where T.J. and Carlos would usually be. Zhane was standing right next to him.

Andros was moving his eyes, reading information that was being presented to him on a monitor.

"There seems to be a nearby nebula. We could hide in that which would help mask our signature so we won't be detected by anybody, incase Lord Zedd was out there," Andros said studying the information.

Zhane nodded at his friend. "Let's do it."

The Megaship headed for the nearby nebula which was colored in dark blue mixed with some light purple.

As the ship went inside the nebula, Andros breathed with ease, glad to be out of harms danger for the moment anyway.

"A ship is approaching at high velocity," D.E.C.A. informed the two rangers.

That bit of news sent the two rangers on high alert, stiffing up with pressure and fear.

"What kind of ship is it?" Andros questioned the computer.

"Unknown," the ship's computer replied.

"I'm putting the ship on the main viewer," Zhane said as he tapped a few buttons.

The main viewer switched from a blank image to showing a very large ship flying fast.

Andros and Zhane looked on at the ship as it flew its way passed them, not even knowing that there was another ship inside the nebula.

Andros turned his attention to Alpha who was still at an aft console towards Andros's right. "Alpha, scan the ship for life forms. Trey to match the signatures with those we have in the database that match Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."

Alpha started tapping a few buttons, looking over at the information that was being shown to him on the computer display terminal.

Zhane and Andros gazed their attention towards Alpha 7 as Alpha was just finishing looking at the information.

"What do you got?" Andros eagerly said wanting to know what conclusions Alpha has found.

"Aye yai yai, this is bad, the information is really bad," Alpha was panicking at that point.

If this was what they though it was, Andros and Zhane did not want to hear it. They didn't want the information to be true. But they decided to listen anyway, just to confirm their suspicions.

"Go ahead and tell us what you've found," Andros looked at Alpha 7.

"I'm afraid the signatures have identified several beings in the ship that match the computer records of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa," Alpha responded.

Andros looked down shaking his head. A beat in his heart probably was skipped after he hear the bad news.

Zhane was distraught from what he just heard. He couldn't believe it either. He suddenly felt very worried, more so than he had felt in a very long time.

"There's also something else the computer discovered," Alpha added.

Great, more bad news to listen too. Andros didn't bother to look up. "Go ahead."

"The computer has also identified the signatures of Master Vile, Scorpina, Rito Revulto, Goldar, Squatt, Babbo, Finster, putties, and Tenga birds," added the robot.

That sent both of the ranger men in disbelief. The mere mention of all those monsters made Andros get hot all of a sudden as if the air on the bridge was up high. Andros never thought he would anticipate in hearing all those names called out, nor did he think those monsters were alive.

Zhane stood gazing out into some sort of void space, too shocked to say anything. He was lost in his thought, his own reality of sorts, after hearing that bit of horrible news. His emotions were now running high. He felt like he couldn't move.

A heavy burden came over Andros. He slumped over the console. "How can all of those monsters still be alive? I thought we got them all."

Andros just shook his head from frustration. He didn't want to think about what all those creatures could do to other worlds. Now things were going to be more complicated than ever before. Andros had managed to handle minor skirmishes in recent years. He thought about going to Earth and helping other ranger teams thwart off the different villains they were battling. But never did he imagine that he would have to battle Lord Zedd.

"Alpha, what course are they taking?" Andros said with unpleasantness shaky voice.

"It looks like their course will set them for the sol system," Alpha answered Andros's inquiry.

Andros got out of slumping over the console and walked over to the three chairs in front of him and sat down in one. They were going back to finish the job they never finished, Andros thought to himself. They didn't have anything to stop them now. No Dark Spector, no Machine Empire, no Astronema, nothing. But they did have other power rangers still on Earth, but Andros remembered at that time there was only one team that was active, the team his friend Tommy Oliver was on, the Dino Rangers. A few other rangers had managed to keep their powers on Earth as well, but they were scattered on other parts around the world. Then there were the Space Rangers who had kept their morphers but kept them in a safe place. Andros didn't actually tell the other Space Rangers they couldn't use them if the occasion warranted when they felt like they needed to help other ranger teams. But then again, if the space Rangers went into the battlefield, those villains would found out about them and try to stop them along with the current ranger team the villains were trying to stop.

Zhane managed to snap back to reality and gazed at his friend. "What are we going to do?"

Andros had to do something. "D.E.C.A. get me through to Aquitar."

"Right away," the computer responded.

A few moments went by until D.E.C.A. got through. "Planet Aquitar is now receiving you."

"On screen," ordered Andros.

The image showed that of Billy. He looked at Andros, awaiting the information he had found.

"Billy, I've got some bad news."

"How bad?" Billy questioned, his eyes fixated at Andros.

"We've found a ship, a very large ship, carrying Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Master Vile, Scorpina"…..Andros trailed off. "Let's just say it's all the main villains you and the other Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fought in the past."

That threw Billy back. He thought all of those villains were gone for good. He was hoping his suspicions about the computer indicating those life forms would be false. Billy shook his head, sighed, and looked back at Andros and Zhane who were staring at him.

'Have they detected you yet?" Billy asked.

Andros shook his head. "No they haven't."

Billy's mind was thinking, trying to move to the next logical step. "Try to get over to Earth, but be safe. I don't want you to be caught."

Andros nodded in agreement. "I'll try to contact Tommy. Last I heard he was on another ranger team."

Billy managed to smirk at the notion of Tommy being on another ranger team. Can't that guy retire like the rest of them, Billy thought. Of course, this was news to Billy since he didn't contact the other old rangers, his friends, on a regular bases.

"There's a problem. There's a solar flare nearby that is jamming communications. I was looking at it a few days ago and it's still there. There is no way you're going to be able to contact anybody from Earth," Billy informed the red Space Ranger.

A solar flare? That's making matters worse, Andros thought. "Zhane and I'll try to follow Zedd's ship. If he attacks Earth, we'll have the Space Rangers standing by and also Tommy's team. Once we get near Earth, we'll start calling them."

"You might still not get to them even if you are near or at Earth," replied Billy. "This solar flare is very intense."

Andros appreciated that bit of news. "Got it."

"I'm leaving for Earth as soon as possible too," Billy said. "I might not have any ranger powers, but I want to help out in some way. But I have one last contact I want to inform of the situation before I leave."

Andros decided to not get into asking who that last contact is. He nodded, pushed a button on the control panel, and the image of Billy disappeared.

Zhane looked at his friend. "Karone is going to kill me when she finds out I went to go save Earth again."

"Not unless Zedd kills you first," Andros thought. "D.E.C.A. set a course for Earth, maximum velocity."


	14. Chapter 14: Transmission

**Megaship**

The Astro Megaship followed the ship that was carrying Zedd and the rest of his clan. But the Megaship itself stayed out of harms way, for Andros didn't want Zedd to detect them. Andros feared that if they did detect him, he would be outgunned, or worse yet, Zedd's forces would actually beam over and take control of the Megaship and do god knows what to him, Zhane, and Alpha 7.

At this point Andros was reflecting back to all the friends he had met during his life time. His friendship with Zhane was the one that reflected to him as the first, since Zhane was with him. Years of friendship had grown both people together, a bond of brothers so to speak. Both had been through thick and thin during their lives as rangers. Then of course the major battle that left Zhane injured to where Andros had to freeze him until he could find something to help the silver ranger.

But then chaos irrupted when Dark Specter was raging a war between good and evil. There was no time to get Zhane back up even though Andros would have like to get some more help. After all Andros found out that Zordon, the legendary leader of the power rangers, was captured by Dark Specter and had to go and rescue the intergalactic being. There was no way Andros was going to just walk on in and grab Zordon and defeat Dark Specter on his own.

After Andros found Zordon when he raided the so called dinner/party that was held by Dark Specter for major villains from Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, to the Machine Empire, and others, he was going to need all the help he could get. Andros was about to handle the situation with Zhane until he ran into the former turbo rangers that were housed at Earth, trying to defend it from Divatox. They apparently had lost their powers while battling with one of Divatox's monsters, along with their zords.

The Power Chamber, which was the base of operations for the turbo rangers, as well as the zeo rangers, was destroyed by Divatox and her minions. That sent the former turbo rangers to go looking for her through space, which led them to meet with Andros.

At first Andros did not want them to be a part of his team. He knew he was acting stubborn and hard headed but did not want the former turbo rangers on his team. Also due to the fact they were planetary rangers and did not know the dangers of space or how to operate a space ship.

But Andros was having second decisions, especially when the former rangers were on the planet about to be destroyed by Astronema. He thing reluctantly gave four astro morphers to the rangers, the colors of blue, black, pink, and yellow respectively.

Andros wasn't for sure if this new team would work out for him, nor was he sure how T.J. Johnson, the former red turbo ranger, would handle being blue and not red and second in command and not the team leader. But Andros soon put his fears aside and realized that Zordon had founded four people of strength and character who knew what it took to be rangers. Andros was now more confident than ever before that the new team would turn out fine.

Then all of a sudden Zhane came out of his sleep from his chamber after it was reactivated somehow. He aided the rangers as the sixth ranger and all six became a full team.

After the defeat of Dark Specter and the rest of the United Alliance Of Evil, as well as Astronema returning back to Karone, Andros's sister, both Andros and Zhane could get back to hanging out more and worrying less about rangering up in their outfits to fight whatever cam forth, because there were other ranger teams now on Earth to do that.

But things changed after that. Zhane started to date Karone after she left Mirinoi and now they were going to get married. Andros and Ashley stopped seeing each other when Andros started to drift away from her after helping the Galaxy Rangers. They were still friends and all, but Andros just backed out of the relationship between him and Ashley.

Andros's attention came back to him.

"Two hours left before entering orbit around Earth," D.E.C.A. announced.

"What's the status of the ship carrying Lord Zedd? Have they detected us?" Andros asked.

"Sensors indicated nothing of the sort Andros. The ship is still cruising heading towards Earth," D.E.C.A. said.

"It's a good thing we're being hidden in a nebula that runs parallel to Zedd's ship," Zhane said looking at his friend.

Andros started to pace around the room.

"We need to do something other than just sit here and watch that ship edge it's way closer to Earth," Andros stated.

"Could we try to contact the other space rangers again?" Zhane asked.

"We could try, but I just hope Zedd's sensors pick up our transmission," Andros worried.

Zhane nodded. "Let's just hope this nebula we're in conceals us."

Andros got to the controls by Zhane, leaned forward and pressed a few buttons.

"Hope this works," replied the red ranger.

"Message has been sent to Earth," D.E.C.A. announced.

"Andros, who will pick up the message?" Alpha 7 questioned.

"I sent the message to T.J.," Andros responded. "Let's hope he gets it. I encoded the message to correspond as a signal that will be picked up as a text message on his cell phone, assuming he has it with him.

A minute passed as Andros, Zhane, and alpha 7 waited patiently.

Alpha 7 looked at a nearby console. "No change in reading on Zedd's ship. Obviously he didn't pick up the signal."

Zhane breathed a little for comfort. "I'm just glad, otherwise, we'd be fighting him right now."

Andros glanced at Zhane and nodded in agreement. He narrowed his eyes a little as he turned his attention back on Lord Zedd's ship.

"So give me an educated guess," Zhane started as he crossed his arms. "Assuming if T.J. does receive the message, how long will it take him to contact us?"

Andros shrugged his shoulders. He never did this before. "Beats me. More than likely he'll be contacting me through his communicator."

Made sense Zhane thought to himself. He was just hoping that T.J. did pick up the message and then contact the rest of the old team to alert them to stand by.

Andros started to pace around the room again, holding his right hand made into a fist resting underneath his chin.

Andros was thinking as he paced. Having the old Space Rangers as well as the Dino Thunder Rangers would even things out against Lord Zedd and his army of minions.

Zhaned snapped his fingers.

Andros snapped back to attention and looked at Zhane curiously.

"I just thought of something, what if Lord Zedd joined forces with whoever the new ranger team is fighting?"

Andros shook his head. "Highly unlikely."

Zhane didn't share Andros's optimistic opinion. "But that didn't stop him from joining forces with Rita Repulsa."

Andros was listening on what his friend had to say.

"From what I've been told, Zedd came in and replaced Rita, putting her in her dumpster, and tried to take over Earth," Zhane continued. "But then Rita came back, used a love potion of sorts on Zedd, and both were married."

Andros had heard of this story too. "But," Andros started to talk. "Zedd and Rita's main soldier, Goldar, found out and got Zedd out of the trance he was in that made him fall in love. The problem was that Zedd and already in love with Rita.

Andros let his hand that was resting on his chin down. "That's the only time Zedd joined forces. He's not going to join forces with whoever the Dino Thunder Rangers are currently fighting."

Zhane moved on to the next obvious question. "So if that's true, then there's going to be a power struggle between him and whoever the current villain is on Earth?"

Andros put some thought into that question.

"So maybe Zedd and whoever is on Earth will battle each other and destroy each other," Zhane added. "Maybe we won't need to help after all."

Andros tossed the notion of the idea around in his head. "Perhaps you're right, perhaps you're not. But if we know Zedd, which we do somewhat, he'll be the victor of the two."

That idea had made more sense than the idea of Zedd joining forces, Zhane thought to himself.

Suddenly a beeping sound echoed throughout the bridge of the Megaship.

Andros and Zhane became alert, wondering what was going on.

Both rangers walked over to Alpha as the robot was looking over something.

"What's happening, did Zedd detect us?" Zhane wondered.

Alpha turned his attention to the two men. "No, we're receiving a transmission from Earth."

Andros and Zhane looked at each other and smiled.

"Put it on speakers Alpha," Andros asked.

"You got it, opening channel now."

"Hello," Andros spoke out.

"Andros, this is T.J."

Andros looked at again, glad to know the transmission got through okay.

"T.J., sorry to disturb you," Andros politely replied.

"Oh no problem, it's two in the afternoon and about to get off work in a few hours."

"That's good," Andros acknowledged. "Say listen, Zhane's here too."

"Hey Zhane, I was just thinking about how you and Karone were doing," T.J. said.

"We're doing great, I have a ring and am going to propose to her," Zhane responded. "That's if we don't get killed."

"What do you mean by that?" T.J. was confused by that last statement.

Andros moved over to the center seat where he usually sat and put his hands on it and looked down. "Um, listen there Teege, Zhane and I, along with Alpha 7 are on the Megaship about two hours away from Earth."

T.J. didn't know what to think. "Why, what's going on?" He sounded worried.

Andros breathed deeply. "We're in a nebula being masked and following a ship carrying Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."

There was a cold dead silence for a few seconds.

Andros narrowed his eyes a little. "You still there?"

"Hold on, did you say Lord Zedd and Rita Replusa?" T.J. wanted to verify again.

As much as Andros didn't want to, he had to say it. "Yes, that's correct."

"But how? I thought…." T.J.'s voice began to trail off.

"I don't know how, but he's back, along with his wife, Master Vile, and all their henchmen," Andros did not want to say anymore than what he already had. It was also driving a stake through his heart, sending shivers down his back just mentioning those names.

"My god," T.J. quietly said. He couldn't believe they were coming. He didn't want to believe it.

Zhane spoke up. "T.J., we need you to contact the other Space Rangers and alert them."

"Understood. Glad I've been keeping tabs on them," T.J. answered. "They're still in great shape too."

A bit of good news to hear about, Andros thought. Good thing they didn't let themselves go.

"But there is another ranger team Tommy is on," T.J. started. "He contacted me a while back saying he's mentoring a team called the Dino Thunder Rangers."

Andros acknowledged the information and nodded, even though T.J. wasn't around to see it. "Yes we know. Tommy told me a while back also."

"But they're located in a town called Reefside, in California," T.J. continued. "It's several hours away from Angel Grove. The media has been all over that town ever since the power rangers showed up."

"T.J. where are you located right now?" Andros had to ask if T.J. was near Reefside.

"I'm in San Francisco, about three hours away from Reefside, and about two and a half hours from Angel Grove. But there's always the fast way to travel."

"Fast way?" Zhane did not understand.

"Teleportation, using our communicators," T.J. answered.

Zhane couldn't believe he forgot about that. "Sorry, my mind was not thinking properly."

T.J. let out a light chuckle.

"Listen T.J., just alert the other Space Rangers and tell them to be on stand by," Andros ordered.

"You got it," T.J. said with no hesitation. "But what about Tommy's team?"

"We'll contact him if we need him. He already has someone he and the other rangers are dealing with anyway," Andros said. He didn't feel like calling Tommy, not unless he really needed him.

"Right, T.J. out."

"Transmission has been terminated," D.E.C.A. announced.

Zhane looked at Alpha. "Did Zedd pick up the transmission?"

Alpha checked the computer to verify. "Doesn't look like it Zhane. He's still on the same course to Earth."

A bit of good news, Zhane thought.

"We'll continue on course then," Andros said.


	15. Chapter 15: Performance And Old Ghosts

**ReefSide High School**

The day was nearly over for the students of the high school, as with the teachers as well. But somehow the students seemed less than thrilled in the work and classes they were taking on the particular day than most. But the teachers decided to ignore the problem and go about their business in teaching the students.

Inside the school's auditorium, Kira was practicing on some music. Most of the time it Principle Randel did not want the students performing on stage during school hours. But today was an exception since her music teacher got permission for her and other students to practice.

Kira's music teacher was a mid forties middle aged black man named Mr. Brooks. He was a little big around his mid section, but still adequate for it not to be much of a burden. He was also tall, a little over six feet. Mr. Brooks was wearing a dark purple dress shirt with a gray sports coat and gray pants. He had in his hand a clipboard and was sitting in the middle of the auditorium with several other students in his class listening to some of the students practicing on stage.

"Okay Kira, you ready?" Mr. Brooks asked looking at the young girl.

Kira was a little nervous about being on stage in front of her peers. She had not overcome her stage fright but decided to try to do her best.

She nodded. "Yes I am."

Kira had her hair tied back in a ponytail and was wearing some rather large oddly shaped earrings. She was wearing a blue jean jacket with a yellow shirt mixed with some black and some blue jeans.

Mr. Brooks looked at the notes on his clipboard then looked back at Kira. "What are you going to be singing?"

Kira hesitated a little from being nervous. "'Misfit' by Curiosity Killed The Cat."

Mr. Brooks had not heard that song before. "What is it?"

"A song that came out in the late 80's," Kira replied.

Mr. Brooks nodded. "Go ahead then."

Kira looked at her band. "Okay guys, nice and easy, just like how we did it at my house."

The band, which consisted of two male guitar players, a young lady on the electronic piano, and a male on the drums, and two other women who were backup vocals, nodded.

Kira took a breath of air. "Two, three, four".

The band started to play.

"Sensitive child  
keep running wild in a confined space

You're not to blame 'cause you're not the same.

Get on the case.  
Crazy sheep you are the odd one out

Crazy sheep let them know what you're all about.

Misfit, freak that's on the street

Well, I can see the sorrow in your eyes.

How long.

How low.

How high can you go.

There'll be a bind for every kind  
you'll see.

Sensitive child your threat is so mild.

It worries me.

Build yourself some protection to avoid the injection then you can be happy.

Crazy sheep you are the odd on out.

Crazy sheep let them know what you're all about.

Misfit, freak that's on the street.

Now I can see the sorrow in your eyes.

Set your mode to emotion your secret potion designed to satisfy your soul.

And underneath your broken dreams you need to satisfy your soul.

Misfit, freak that's on the street

Now I can see the sorrow in your eyes.

Too fat, too thin, you lose or you win

This may come as some surprise.

Too tall, too short, too loose or too taut.

There'll be a bind for every kind.

Misfit, freak that's on the street

Now I can see the sorrow in your eyes.

Too fat, too thin you lose or you win.

You're got to satisfy your soul.

And underneath your broken dreams you need to satisfy your soul.

The band finished playing with Kira ending the song. She looked at the audience, her fellow classmates and everyone was actually clapping and cheering.

Mr. Brooks started to speak. "My god, that sounded, so….so…so….."

The suspense was killing Kira. Get on with it!

"That sounded great!" Mr. Brooks smiled at Kira and the band. "That sounded like something from the eighties, which I haven't heard that kind of sound for a very long time."

Kira breathed a sigh of relief.

"You guys did great. That's such a catchy tune," Mr. Brooks continued. "I'm surprised I haven't heard more of that song or that band on the local eighties radio station I listen to."

And with that, Kira and her got off of the stage for the next group of people to perform.

She moved to one of the seats in the middle section and sat, trying to control her emotions of pure excitement. The song actually sounded great.

It was the end of the day for everyone as the bell rang for the last class to dismiss.

Mr. Brooks spoke up as the students started to grabs their backpacks and leave. "We'll continue to listen the rest of you tomorrow. Have a good afternoon everyone."

Kira walked out of the auditorium and found the exit doors that led outside of the school. She did not have to go to her locker since she already had all the books she needed in her backpack.

Kira found Connor, Ethan, and Trent walking towards her as she waited for them to join her.

Everyone noticed a big overlapping smile on Kira's face.

"Well aren't we in a good mood today," Trent joked.

"You didn't get that guy's phone number did you?" Connor asked.

Trent shot a look at Kira. He obviously wasn't keen on Kira and this new person in her life.

Kira was dumbfounded.

"You know the guy who you worked with in your history class on that assignment a few weeks ago," Connor added.

The light clicked on. Kira shook her head. "Oh no, no, no."

"Then what?" Ethan wanted to know.

"Well in music class today, Mr. Brooks wanted to hear everyone in the auditorium and what they sound liked," Kira started. "My band played this song we've been working on and everything just clicked."

"Unlike Connor's mind here," Ethan smiled at Connor's expense.

Connor wasn't amused as he glanced at Ethan.

"I'm really glad for you Kira," Trent spoke up.

"Thanks," Kira responded.

"Well then that case, let's go to Haley's and get something to drink," Connor suggested.

"Good, cause you're buying," Ethan joked.

By then Kira and Trent couldn't help but snicker.

In his classroom, Doctor Thomas Oliver was looking over some notes he took wrote earlier during his conference break for tomorrow's class.

He put on his glasses and grabbed a pen and started reading over them.

As he continued to read, he started to black out for a second.

He started to recall the fight he had with the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers when he was the green ranger and under Rita Repulsa's spell.

A sudden shock went through Tommy's body as he started to recall more images. This time as the evil green ranger, Tommy was in the command center where he nearly destroyed it, sent Zordon to another dimension, and almost destroyed Alpha Five.

Another shock with through Tommy's body. This time he was recalling himself losing the green ranger powers to Lord Zedd.

He could hear Zedd's dark laughter in the background as Tommy's green ranger powers were now gone.

Another shock went through Tommy's body. This time Tommy was remembering the events in which Kimberly was kidnapped and he and the other rangers had to pilot the Shogun zords for Lord Zedd.

Finally Tommy came back to reality as he stared across his classroom. He clearly did not know what had just happened. He had not encounter those memories or the shock through his body before.

Tommy rubbed his left hand around his head. "I must be getting tired if I'm having day dreams about old ghosts."

Tommy decided to gather up his things and leave for the day. Maybe some much needed rest is what he needed.


	16. Chapter 16: They're here

**Master Vile's Ship**

The ship carrying Lord Zedd and company was approaching the planet Earth. It would be more than a mere time before Zedd and his forces would attack the planet and finally conquer it.

Lord Zedd was in a corner of the main bridge thinking to himself. He came from another galaxy to get ride of the power rangers after he found out that Rita Repulsa could not get the job done. It was his will, not the orders of Dark Spector, to go to Earth and relieve Rita and get rid of the power rangers once and for all.

As Lord Zedd came to the moon palace and got rid of Rita, he was astonished the power rangers were nothing more than children, teenagers who should have been easily defeated by Rita. But he soon found out that these mere children were much more than what they seemed to him.

Attack after attack, sending monster after monster proved to be nothing for the power rangers. Zedd's own brand of dark magic was being taken down by Zordon's teenaged spandex team. Zedd could not believe what he was witnessing. He even soon realized that he was becoming like Rita, loosing battle after battle.

At first Zedd thought that loosing the rangers precious Dino zords would end the power rangers, but somehow they were able to upgrade to Thunder zords, using the remains of the old Dino zords.

The Zedd thought he would have the upper hand when the green ranger lost his powers for good. But that didn't stop the rangers from defeating Zedd's monsters.

Then the white ranger showed up, and the upper hand seemed like it was in the rangers favor. Zedd was furious that Tommy was back with the team, that he was a ranger again, and more importantly that Zordon had created a new ranger.

After the original red, black, and yellow rangers departed from the team to go to the peace summit, Zedd thought the favor tipped back to him. Even though Zordon had found three new replacements from the three original departed rangers, the team overall was weaker, since the three new rangers did not have any experience being a power rangers.

But that soon proved to be false judgment as the team overall, despite having three new inexperienced rangers, were winning and defeating Zedd's monsters. Even Goldar was having a tough time dealing with the new ranger team.

When Rita Repulsa came back and she and Zedd got married, he thought with the combine forces of the both of them that they could defeat the rangers once and for all. But that again was a false pretense. The rangers were still having their way with Zedd.

When Rito Revulto showed up and got rid of the powers of the power rangers, Zedd and Rita finally thought they had won. No powers meant no more power ranger. Zedd was now thinking he had at long last won the war. But that soon changed again.

Zedd and his forces were unable to celebrate for long as the rangers upgraded their powers to ninja powers, thanks to the help of Ninjor. The rangers even gained new Ninja zords.

Zedd was at a loss for words, furious, and getting more insane as the rangers continued to come back against him.

Then Zedd thought after getting the pink power coin, the falcon Ninja zord, and Ninjor that he had finally won against the rangers. He was so confident that he thought it would be a good idea for the ranger to pilot the new Shogun zords and do Zedd's evil bidding, since he was holding Kimberly. Zedd thought that if the rangers piloted the new zords and do Zedd's evil bidding that the rangers would lose all credibility and would be now deemed as an evil force, just like Zedd, that needed to be dealt with.

But that string of luck ended with Katherine got out of Rita's spell, stole the pink power coin, and became the new pink ranger, replacing Kimberly.

Then to top it off, Ninjor escaped and so did the falcon Nina zord and both went back to the power rangers.

With all of the frustration and turmoil that was caused, Zedd couldn't believe his luck. Nothing worked for him. Those accursed power rangers were winning and driving him insane. He couldn't believe at of all the times that he had the upper hand that in the end, he lost. He knew sooner or later if he couldn't get the job done, someone else would be sent in his place to stop the rangers and conquer Earth.

When Master Vile showed up, Zedd and miserable and knew Vile wouldn't be able to stop the rangers, and he was right, as Zedd watched from the sidelines as Vile's plans unraveled.

Then Vile left after reversing time, causing the rangers and everyone to get younger, and getting stopped by the Aquitar rangers. Vile's luck was no better than Zedd and Rita's. He left, much to Zedd's delight, and headed back to his galaxy.

As Zedd thought he had the upper hand again after destroying the rangers ninja powers and the Command Center, he was thrown a loop, a major one at that.

The Machine Empire, having broken their ties to the United Alliance of Evil, attacked Earth and forced Zedd and his army to Rita's fathers place. Zedd vowed to return and regain control of conquering Earth.

As his bad fortune turned out, he came back with his wife and Finster, the monster maker, to retrieve Goldar and Rito, and take care of the Machine Empire once and for all.

At the end of their run, the machines were no better match for the power rangers than Zedd and Rita were. How the sweet irony amused Zedd. He then blew up the Machine Empire and decided to take a vacation.

Zedd was about to resume his attacks on the rangers and Earth when something happened. Rita told him not to worry about such things and let someone else deal with the power rangers.

Zedd was taken aback. Those words came out of his wife's mouth. He was surprised she said that.

But she made her case quite well. She told him that no matter how many times he would send down a monster, or an army of putties or tengas, no matter how many new zords or new powers the rangers would get, that they would always win.

Zedd thought about that and realized his wife was right. After all those years of trying to defeat the power rangers led to more frustration and Zedd's own evil reputation to become a joke to the rest of the evil in the galaxy.

Zedd decided to officially retire from trying to defeat the rangers and conquer Earth.

He and Rita finally moved back to the moon palace along with Goldar, Finster, Squatt, and Babboo while Rito opted to live with his father once again.

Zedd and Rita even thought it was amusing and laughed at the site of Divatox trying to get rid of the rangers, as they watched her plans blow up in her face each time safely from their moon palace.

Zedd was tempted to send down a monster, even when the older turbo team left and was replaced by four freshly wet behind the ears teenagers who did not know a thing about being a power ranger, but decided not to. He even thought about teaming up with Divatox or just getting rid of her and her forces and resuming his attacks but was reminded by his wife to stop trying to defeat the rangers.

Finally to Zedd and Rita's surprise, Divatox had managed to destroy the Turbo Power Rangers, their zords, and blow up with Power Chamber, but was reminded he too did the very same thing in the past.

He then thought about conquering Earth for good when he realized Divatox was being recalled by Dark Spector, but he also was called by Spector too.

By then it was then decided to let a new villain take up the reigns of destroying the power rangers, Astronema.

Zedd read her back story and discovered she was kidnapped when she was a little girl. How amusing, he thought. But her past caught up with her and found her long lost brother, the red Space Ranger.

But as Dark Spector gathered his forces to destroy Earth and take over the planet as well as the entire galaxy, Spector was destroyed and the majority of villains were destroyed or turned to pure good in part from Zordon's energy wave.

Now that he was back in action, Lord Zedd vowed to take over Earth and the rest of the universe for himself once and for all.

The dark lord looked over at his army.

"My lord, we're at orbit around Earth," Goldar said gazing his red eyes at the planet from the view screen.

Zedd snapped his fingers. "Ah yes, finally."

Lord Zedd walked over to Goldar and looked at the planet. "Look at that."

Rito Revulto walked right up next to his brother in law and put his elbow around Zedd. "Look at what Ed, I don't see anything."

Zedd got angry, turned bright red, and pushed Rito, sending the skeleton to the ground. "You fucking moron, the Earth. I'm talking about the planet."

Master Vile glanced at both his son and son in law, not surprised at Zedd's reaction.

Rito got up and started to pat his boney butt. "Oh yeah, I knew that."

Zedd's bright red toned down and turned his attention back to Earth. "A planet where the sun shines, where people live in harmony, where they have not a care in the world."

Rita walked over to her husband. "Sounds like a world that needs to have an adjustment."

Zedd looked at his wife, agreeing with her. "Quite right my little thorn bush. And who could turn the world into our own image besides us?"

Rita shrugged her shoulders.

"No one. No one at all," Zedd continued. "Religion said it took the humans God six days to create the planet and life on it. Let's try to destroy and take over it in less time than that."

Rita smiled and nodded.

"It is time to……"

Finster came walking in, interrupting Lord Zedd's speech. "Lord Zedd, Queen Rita."

Zedd glared at the dog like monster. "You better have a fucking good answer as to why you interrupted me Finster."

"Yes sir I do," Finster's voice was stuttering due to fear. "I just scanned the planet for any energy similar to ours."

"And?" Goldar asked.

"There seems to be a presence on an island off the state of California," Finster continued.

"You mean like another villain?" Master Vile was trying to understand all of this.

Finster nodded. "Yes sir."

"Oh, another villain," said Baboo.

"I wonder if we can go over there sometime and hang out," Squatt added.

"Silence you fools!" Zedd turned his attention back to Finster. "But the planet?" Zedd was wondering.

"As far as I can tell, the world hasn't changed. It's not under this villan's rule," Finster finished.

"But how can this be, unless…." Zedd was pondering what the problem was.

"Unless what?" Rita wanted to know what Zedd was thinking.

"Unless there are more power rangers," Zedd did not even want to go to that point but realized that scenario most be the most logical choice.

"I did pick up an additional five power signatures in a small city in California called Reefside," Finster replied. "Sensors do confirm the five powers match those of what are power rangers."

Zedd got bright red and was filled with anger. "Nooooooooooooo!!!!" Zedd screamed, causing the room to shake.

Rita started to feel her head. "Oh, I'm getting something I haven't had in a while."

Goldar rolled his eyes. "Not another headache?"

"Yeah," Rita hadn't missed a beat since she had been gone.

Zedd cocked his head to his wife. "Save it Rita, for it will be gone soon enough."

Scorpina spoke up, having been listening to the conversation. "So this villain hasn't taken over the world due to power rangers."

Everyone looked at Scorpina.

"Sounds like the same song and dance we've seen before," Scorpina knew all to well the situation that she and her fellow villains had faced in the past.

Lord Zedd picked up his staff and gave Rita's staff to her. "First things first, let's introduce ourselves to the current villian."

"And then my lord?" Goldar was curious about his master's plan.

"And then we crush him in two, destroy those power rangers, and take over the planet finally," Zedd's body turned to a bright red again. He was clearly eager to get his plan into motion.

Zedd looked at his wife and grabbed her hand. "Come my dear."

Zedd turned to Goldar and Rito. "Rito, Goldar, you two are with us."

Goldar smiled and obeyed. "Yes my master."

Rito started rubbing his hands together, as if he was eager. "Oh boy, we're going to have some fun tonight. Ha, ha ha…….."

"The rest of you stay here, just in case something happens," Zedd did not want his plan to go wrong if something were to happen to him. After all, he did not know about this villain or how much power he or even she had. But he soon would find out.


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting Mesogog

**Mesogog's Lair**

Deep inside an island off the coast of California lied a base of operations for the current rangers nemesis, Mesogog.

Inside the base resembled some sort of scientific laboratory where scientists would often do experiments for research for trying to stop a disease or doing some other heroic good deed to help mankind.

Elsa, one of Mesogog's henchmen, was in the main room where she was looking at a computer screen at some of the monsters the Dino Thunder Rangers had defeated.

Normally she wasn't alone in the room, as her other comrade in arms, Zeltrax, the humanoid cyborg that used to be a human before being too badly deformed after his skin caught on fire and was severely burned broke out of being in Mesogog's army and went out on his own.

Even though it seemed that Elsa and Zeltrax constantly fought to become Mesogog's go to person, she had the deepest respect for Zeltrax. He was a good fighter, even though he constantly lost to the black Dino Ranger, and was a good friend to Elsa when Mesogog would become hard on her.

Elsa yearned for those days where Zeltrax was by her side, partly so that some of Mesogog's anger would go off on the cyborg, and the other part so that she would have someone to talk to. After all, Mesogog was hardly one to make small talk and see how Elsa's day was going.

But something both Mesogog and Elsa had in common was that both were leading double lives. Elsa during the weekdays was Principal Randel, the overseer of sorts at Reefside High School, while Mesogog was scientific genius Anton Mercer, who was also very wealthy. No one knew of their identity except for Trent, the white Dino Thunder Ranger.

It had been a week after Mesogog's team-up with Lothor, the former villain for the last group of power rangers, the Ninja Storm Rangers.

Although Elsa hoped that the team-up would destroy the rangers, the plan backfired. Mesogog did however capture Lothor and contain him in a smaller version in a container where he couldn't do anything.

Elsa sighed and continued to look at the computer layout of the past monsters that the Dino Thunder Ranger had defeated. "Why oh why can't these morons defeat the rangers. They're just five people in constumes."

Elsa shook her head as she continued to watch in embarrassment.

Suddenly an alarm on her computer went off. It glowed bright red.

Then red lights started to flash around the lair.

Mesogog came walking in from one side and a bunch of Tyrannodrones entering from another side of the lair.

Mesogog came walking over to Elsa as the Tyrannodrones stood back from behind.

"Elsa, what's going on?" Mesogog wanted to know why the alarms were going off.

Elsa was scrambling over the information that was being presented on the computer screen.

She narrowed her eyes reading the information then widened them, stunned in disbelief and shocked at the same time. Her emotions were overlapping, sending Elsa in a world wind ride.

Mesogog looked at the hired help. "What is it?"

Mesogog did not like the expression Elsa displayed on her face. He was now worried at what she was reading.

Elsa swallowed hard. "Lord Mesogog, we got company, major company."

Mesogog did not know what she was saying. "What kind of company?"

"If I'm reading this information on the computer correctly, which I hope I'm not, then we've got a massive surge of evil energy in orbit of Earth," Elsa said.

Mesogog was trying to figure out what was going on, trying to depict the information that was being supplied to him. "Where did this"…….Mesogog cocked his head to Elsa. "Surge of evil energy come from?"

Elsa couldn't answer the question. "I don't know sir."

Mesogog started to get a little annoyed. "Who is in orbit around the planet then?"

But before Elsa could answer the question the red lights around the room stopped.

The regular lights that illuminated the lair started to flicker.

For the first time, wind started to blow around the room, causing both Mesogog and Elsa to wonder what was happening. The Tyrannodrones started to huddle together, as they did not know what was going on either.

The lights around the room shut off and everything was black. No one could see a thing.

"Elsa, did you forget to pay the electric bill again?" Mesogog attempt to add humor to the situation was a bit off, even this was one of the only times he was trying to be funny.

"No master I didn't," Elsa replied.

Suddenly four red energy beams started to glow. Mesogog and Elsa looked at the beams from the other side of them.

Both could now see with the red beams lighting some of the room.

Elsa looked at her master, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly four beams flashed and four figures formed before Mesogog, Elsa, and the Tyrannodrones.

Lord Zedd's red visor, or eyes if he had any, were glowing red.

The lights started to come back on around the room.

Elsa gripped Mesogog's left arm in fear as she and her master saw Lord Zedd, who was once dead.

The Tyrannodrones moved up to Mesogog, ready to fight Lord Zedd if need be.

Zedd and Rita looked around the room, surveying the place.

"Nice laboratory you have here chief," Rito said, also eying the place.

"Maybe they can finally cure you of your stupidity," Goldar joked.

"Or your ugliness for that matter," Rito responded back. "Wait that won't work."

Zedd looked back at both minions. "Quiet you two idiots. NOW!!!!!!!"

Zedd turned his attention back to Mesogog and Elsa. "I am Lord Zedd, emperor of evil and all things I see."

Mesogog wasn't about to let this old relic, if it really was the real deal, take over.

Mesogog decided to play cool under fire. "I'm Mesogog, lord of the underworld of evil and ruler."

Rita started to laugh. "Ruler!" She started to laugh some more. "Ruler of what, this horrible excuse of a lair?"

Mesogog started to get angry. "I am in the process of trying to takeover this planet. I'm doing…"

"Silence!" Zedd yelled at the dinosaur looking creature.

"Man o man, you sure are one ugly looking critter," Rito observed eying Mesogog.

"I'm a dinosaur, a creature that has far more power and strength than all other creatures currently alive," Mesogog wanted to clarify.

Zedd and Rita started to laugh.

"A dinosaur huh," Rita said.

"We've ran into our fair share of dinosaurs long ago, in zord form," Zedd looked at Mesogog. "Too bad they're long gone, or shall I say extinct."

Elsa still remained closer to her master.

Mesogog was getting tired of this. "Speaking of extinct, I thought you were supposed to be dead."

"Newsflash bucko, we aren't," Goldar spoke, pointing his sword at Mesogog.

"And it seems like you're about to become extinct, again," replied Rita.

Mesogog had finally had it. His pride was hurt and was now furious. "We shall see witch."

Suddenly a beam of energy came out of Mesogog's head and hit directly at Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd.

At first Mesogog thought he was winning. Even Elsa thought the same idea.

"Stop it, stop it! Zedd started to cry out. "No more, please!!!!"

That shout of crying made Mesogog think he was winning. Until he started to hear laughter.

The energy beam that was hitting both Zedd and Rita stopped as Lord Zedd's body had engulfed the energy. Zedd was just fooling around and pretending to beam getting weaker. Mesogog took a step back.

Lord Zedd was now glowing bright red. "You fucking fool, you have no idea who the hell you're dealing with."

Elsa gripped Mesogog's hand harder in fear. Mesogog now was starting to get frightened also, as he had always been in control on things in the past, but not now.

"That actually made me ticklish," Rita's eyes narrowed at Mesogog. "See you later." Rita waved goodbye at the two villains.

Lord Zedd twirled his staff around twice. "Time to take back the mantle of being Earth's primary ruler," Zedd yelled.

Zedd's staff was pointing at Mesogog. "Time for you to get back to hell, freakshow, as I am in no mood for your childish games of trying to stop me."

Suddenly a beam came out of Zedd's staff and hit Mesogog.

Elsa, not being hit by the beam, looked at Rita, and started to charge her.

But Rita was quick to respond and pointed her staff at Elsa. "I don't think so brat!" A beam hit Elsa. "Ah, so young, so fresh, so innocent, so naïve, and so completely stupid for trying to think you were going to pull a fast one on me."

The Tyrannodrones started to charge at both Zedd and Rita. Fortunately Goldar and Rito ran towards them and started to fight them.

The Tyrannodrones were no match for Goldar and Rito, as the creatures were being slaughtered like animals, hitting the ground and lying motionless.

Both Mesogog and Elsa started to scream in pain and in fear.

"That's it my little pretties," Lord Zedd calmly said in a sly voice. "Bow down before me like the dogs that you are."

Elsa started to shout as tears were coming out of her eyes. "Master!!!!!!!!!!" Elsa cried out.

Rita smiled as she continued to watch Elsa scream out in pain and agony. "The bitch is now back, badder than ever!" More power came out of Rita's staff as it focused on hitting Elsa.

Mesogog tried to grab a hold of Elsa but both he and Elsa finally laid on the ground, motionless looking like two dead corpses.

Zedd snapped his fingers as he approached both lifeless bodies. He bent down and looked at them. "Scratch two annoying pests."

Zedd cocked his head back at his wife. "Now that's how we did it back in the day, old school."

Rito and Goldar had finally done away with the Tyrannodrones as all of them were on the floor. For the first time, green blood filled the ground around the Tyrannodrones bodies, as they had been beaten so severely, more so than anytime the drones engaged the power rangers.

Goldar was thirsty for more action. "This is not a fair challenge for me. That was too easy."

Rito looked at Goldar. "I didn't even break a sweat. Oh wait, I can't, I don't have any flesh. Go figure!"

Rita's eyes widened with glee. She walked over to Mesogog and kicked him in the head several times. "They just don't make villains like they used to."

Zedd started to laugh as he looked at his wife. "Quite true my pet."

"If this is the villain the new batch of power rangers have been dealing with, no wonder they keep on losing," Goldar looked at both Mesogog and Elsa. "Pretty weak and pathetic creatures if you ask me."

Zedd grabbed Rita's right hand and escorted her away from the two lifeless bodies.

He looked at both Rito and Goldar. "Grab those two rejects. They're not dead, but they are in no shape to fight nor will they cause any problems for us. They'll be our welcome home presents!"

"We'll throw them in the dungeon and let them slowly die and then let their bodies rot," Rita suggested.

Zedd started to laugh.

Goldar and Rito grabbed both Mesogog and Elsa and walked over to Zedd and Rita.

"We'll get back to the ship and then we'll move back into the moon palace, as it should still be there," Zedd said, telling everyone of his next move.

"Great, I left some stuff back there right before we left to destroy the Command Center," Rito said.

"Then we'll take over the planet and enslave every worthless human," Goldar added.

If Zedd could smile, he would have by this point. Things were going his way.

The figures disappeared from the lair as the lair now laid empty and lifeless.


	18. Chapter 18: Home

**Master Vile's Ship**

Master Vile, Scorpina, Baboo, Squatt, and Finster had stayed behind while Zedd and the others went down and took care of Mesogog.

Squatt and Baboo looked bored as they were near one side of the ship standing around.

"I wonder how Lord Zedd did?" Baboo asked.

"I wonder when we get to eat lunch?" Squatt changed the subject. His stomach started to growl.

Baboo's eyes widened as he heard the noise coming from Squatt.

Master Vile did not like waiting around, not being in the fight. He did not know the outcome of the confrontation between his son in law and whoever was in charge currently down on the Earth. Time seemed to go slower than usual while Vile waited for the others to return.

Vile began pacing back and forth.

Scorpina looked at Vile. She too did not like waiting around, not knowing the outcome of the meeting with Zedd with who was currently trying to defeat the power rangers and conquer the planet.

There was a thing about waiting around that made Scorpina uneasy. Her stomach started to curl up as she started to breath a little more heavily than usual. It was something that Scorpina could not control. She hated herself every time her body acted like this. Although it was not that often, Scorpina never liked the feeling of what she was going through while she waited. She just wanted them to come back. She wanted a sign, any sign, so her body would regress back to normal.

Maybe if she tried to get her mind on something else, she would feel better. She glanced over at Master Vile, who was still pacing around. She guessed he paced around to cope with the waiting while her body just got tighter. Scorpina found the thought funny yet strange at the same time.

Suddenly several beams started to glow.

Master Vile, Scorpina, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the beams that were illuminating in the main bridge area.

There were six beams, as the five monsters looked on.

Finally the figures emerged to reveal Lord Zedd and company. However, the five that remained noticed two figures that had also arrived.

Master Vile looked curiously at the two people. "Who are those?"

Scorpina walked over and looked at an semi conscious Mesogog who could hear certain things but was still pretty much out. "The question is, what is that?"

"I hope it's another person to play tag with," Baboo said.

"I hope they know how to cook," Squatt was getting desperate for someone to get him some food.

Lord Zedd looked sharply at the two. "Quiet!" He growled.

Squatt and Baboo grabbed each other out of fear of Zedd.

Zedd looked at Scorpina. "This fowl creature is Mesogog, and that's his associate."

Rito walked over to his father. "You should have seen it dad. Ol' tyrano breath over here thought he had the upper hand when he was trying to destroy Ed with his power. But man o man did Ed ever pull a fast one on him," Rito said. "Both he and sis here used their staffs and zapped the two while Goldar and I took care of the foot soldiers."

Master Vile humphed. "Sounds a little too easy."

Suddenly Mesogog started to glow. Goldar, having already dropped the former villain to the ground stepped back as he and his other companions started to watch.

"Oh dear, what's going on with him," Finster looked on as Mesogog continued to glow.

Suddenly Mesogog changed his appearance from a tyrannosaurs to a human male.

All the monsters looked at what just happened to Mesogog.

"What in the hell just happened?" Zedd was wondering.

Finster walked over to the human who was once Mesogog. "I think I can explain." Finster wanted to explain the entire concept so everyone could understand. "It appears that this creature is a human who must have turned himself into a dinosaur. However, it appears that he probably shifts from being a human to a dinosaur on a regular bases," Finster said.

The villains started nodding in understanding.

"If he was a true dinosaur, he would not have changed forms," Finster added.

Rita chuckled. "A mere human, in some sort of botched up experiment, changed himself to a monster that can only hold that form for a short time, and decided to take over the world." Rita started to shake her head. "I guess they don't make villains like they used to anymore."

And with that, Lord Zedd decided to proceed with the next step in his plans. "Goldar, program this ship to fly to the palace on the moon. It should still be there."

Goldar complied. "Yes master." The gold monkey warrior went over to the controls and scanned the moon. After several seconds, he located the palace and took the helm of the ship and moved the ship toward the location of the palace.

Master Vile looked at his son in law. "So what are we going to do with these two?" Vile was pointing to Elsa and now Anton Mercer, even though the villains did not know the human's name.

"We're going to lock them up and let them rot in our little horror house of screams," Zedd started to laugh.

"I think you've finally flipped your gord," Vile was wondering on this now changed sense of humor Zedd was showcasing.

Zedd brushed off Vile and went to the controls next to Goldar.

**A Few Minutes Later**

After a few minutes Master Vile's ship finally arrived at the location of the moon palace.

"Put it on the viewer Goldar," Zedd commanded.

Suddenly the view screen showed the palace, still there after all those years, still at the same location looking the same as it had been before Zedd and Rita were called off by Dark Spector.

Rita walked over to her husband. "Look at that sight Zeddy, still as nasty and uninviting as ever."

Zedd agreed. "Quite true my thorn bush."

Goldar's eyes widened as he was looking at the computer layout on his terminal. "Lord Zedd, something's not right."

Zedd turned to his warrior. "What do you mean?"

"I can't find Serpentera anywhere," the golden warrior replied. "It's gone."

Zedd was outraged with emotion. "What!" He yelled. His body was now glowing bright red.

Zedd pushed Goldar out of the way and began scanning for his personal zord he laid underneath the moon years ago.

Nothing.

Zedd growled with anger and slammed his fists on the computer terminal.

Vile stepped in. "About that zord of yours."

Zedd looked at Vile. "What about it?" Zedd's body still brightly covered in red.

"I did hear something about the remains of the Machine Empire trying to acquire your zord several years ago by digging it up," Vile explained.

"The remains of the Machine empire?" Zedd's voice was now booming. "What in the hell happened?"

"Several power rangers from past teams, all red, destroyed the zord along with the rest of the machine empire," Vile finished. "Or so that's what I was told in the underworld. But of course, I wasn't there to witness the events."

Zedd again slammed his fists and busted the helm terminal. "GOD DAMN RANGERS!!!" Zedd's voice was engulfing the entire room.

"Blasted rangers. Damn machines." Zedd looked at everyone. "Everyone, let's get going. I suppose that's what happens when I'm gone away for a while."

Zedd's body began to tone down from the bright red to his normal skin color, but Zedd was still pissed about his zord.

Rita looked at his brother and Goldar as she eyed Anton Mercer and Elsa who were still laying on the ground. "Grab those two. We'll throw them in the cell."

Goldar and Rito complied, picked up the two, and everyone flashed out of the ship.

**Moon Palace**

The figures flashed in the palace.

Lord Zedd and company looked around the main room where Zedd had his thrown chair located, which to his surprise, was still there.

"Ah, my chair. It's still there and nothing happened to it," Zedd announced.

"The old place sure looks spooky," Baboo observed.

"I wonder if I left any food here before we left. I'm hungry," Squatt was now more desperate than ever in getting something to eat.

Rita Repulsa walked over to the balcony and observed the Earth from her location. How the planet was still intact. How the people and creatures went about their daily routine without a care in the world. How much they valued everything so dear to them. But not anymore, not if she and her husband have anything to do with it. Rita vowed to take over the Earth, and even more so to destroy every single power ranger that was on the planet, who had destroyed her and her husband. It was time for revenge, for it was the emotion that had engulfed Rita.

"So blue, so shiny, so, so, so filled with carefree people," Rita was looking at the Earth. "How revolting."

Lord Zedd walked over to his wife. "But it won't be for long, for all those mere humans will suffer the wrath of the both of us."

Lord Zedd turned to Finster who was about to go to his room where he constructed various monsters and putties over the years.

"What was the name of that town that still had power rangers," Zedd looked at the little dog monster maker.

"Reefside California, my lordship," Finster did not hesitate to answer his masters question.

Zedd looked back at Earth and suddenly his red visor started to glow, as he flashed it towards California.

Several seconds went by before Zedd did find the city known as Reefside.

"Ah, there it is, there's the city," Zedd was looking at the town.

He turned around to everyone after the red beam dissipated he so often used as a telescope of sorts to look down on the planet, often spying on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"I believe it's time to get acquainted with the rangers of that god awful disgusting waste of a town," Zedd said. He did not know how the new power ranger team would fight, how powerful they were, how many rangers were on the team, but the only way to find out was to go down there and cause a distraction.

Zedd pointed at Goldar and Rito. "You two shall have the pleasure of testing these new rangers and if they can hold up against you."

"Why not, every other ranger team did," Master Vile said under his breath, not wanting to escalate a fight between him and Zedd.

Rito put up his right hand against Golda's shoulder left shoulder. "Here that Goldie, we're going down there and it's going to be fun."

Goldar pushed Rito out of his way. "I heard him the first time." Goldar looked at his master. "We're getting the tengas from the ship and then we'll be down there."

"Excellent," Lord Zedd was as happy as a little kid with a piece of candy. "Now go." Zedd motioned his hand for the two henchmen to leave.

With that, both Goldar and Rito disappeared out of the palace.

"As for the rest of us, time to get unpacking," Zedd said. "I'll keep tabs on Goldar and Rito and see how they're doing."

Rita looked at Squatt and Baboo. "Put our two fallen villains down in the dungeon," Rita eyed Squatt and Baboo and then at Anton Mercer and Elsa.


	19. Chapter 19: Attack!

**Cyberspace Café**

Trent, Conner, Kira, and Ethan were at a table at the café run by the tech geru of the ranger team, Hayley. However, Hayley was not there, much of the surprise of the rangers.

The café was packed for the day, with teens all around drinking their beverages, playing games on the computer and surfing the web in general, relaxing on the couches, listening to music, talking to friends, and getting some much needed r. and r.

Trent sipped a drink of his smoothie and looked at the main table where Hayley was at usually.

Kira glanced at her companion in white, wondering what was going through his mind as he stared at the place Hayley was at. "Trent."

Trent did not glance back at Kira but did acknowledge the yellow ranger and only female member of the team. "Yeah?"

"What's up?" Kira got straight to the point. However, she might have known that Trent was wondering where Hayley was, as it was not her part to not be at the café after school, not unless something was going on, something that needed Hayley's undivided attention.

Trent did not say anything as he either did not hear Kira's question or he was still too engaged at Hayley's absence.

Conner, having taken notice of Trent not answering Kira's question and being distracted, turned his attention to his friend.

Conner tapped Trent on the shoulder to get Trent to notice him and not have his mind continue to wonder off when Conner was trying to tell him something.

Conner took a quick smile, now understanding all his teachers frustration's with trying to get the entire class to listen to them and not wonder off and day dream about something other than school.

"Hey Trent," Conner nicely stated at his friend.

Trent looked at the red ranger. "Yeah, what's up?"

Conner just smiled a little. "Aren't you going to answer Kira's question?"

Trent looked dumbfounded. "What question was that again?" Trent looked at Kira after he addressed his question.

"I was wondering why do you keep staring over there?" Kira was curious.

"I'm sorry, but it's just not like Hayley to not be here today," Trent politely addressed the young lady in yellow.

Ethan nodded. "Tell me about it. I mean this place is hoping today and you know Hayley is always here to greet us after school."

The place was jumping around with a lot of students from the high school. All four power rangers wondered where she was and if she was alright.

Conner started to hypothesize where the tech helper was. Maybe she was at Dr. Oliver's house. If she wasn't at the café then she usually was at the man's home doing checking up to see if anything was going bump around the city due to Mesogog and his goons.

Conner looked around the room to see if anyone was looking at them, but everybody was busy with their own little things. He put the communicator on his left arm up near him. "Hayley, this is Conner, come in."

Nobody came through the channel.

Trent decided to use his communicator to reach Hayley. "Hayley, you there?"

The same response as Conner, nothing.

Conner decided to try Tommy. "Dr. O, come in."

Again, nothing happened as the four rangers sat in their chairs.

All four rangers were now worried about their friend who always assisted them with their battles.

Conner looked at everyone and nodded. "Come on guys, let's go."

And with that, all four teenagers got up from their respectable chairs and exited the café.

"Where are we going?" Ethan was the first to ask Conner who Ethan would have never befriended if it weren't the fact that both became good friends thanks to being rangers.

"Dr. Oliver's house," Conner replied.

**Several minutes later**

Conner was driving his car and the other three were riding with him making their way past the city to the woods where Tommy lived, in all other things, in seclusion and away from the main city.

Ethan and Trent were in the back of the car while Kira sat shotgun in the front seat.

As the ranger team was making it through the city, they all heard an explosion near one of the streets.

The rangers all looked confused on what the explosion was. But they knew they had to find out.

"That came from a couple of streets over," Kira exclaimed, looking at everyone. "Book it Conner!"

"No need to tell me twice boss!" Conner was teasing his friend. "Heading there."

The car went past a few streets. The rangers were looking at the scared people running past them, as if something traumatic had scared them away.

Trent looked at the scared, panicked faces of men and women running away from the explosion. "I wonder what happened."

Suddenly, the car stopped as Conner quickly hit the breaks. The rangers bounced back to their seats as they looked at Conner as to why he slammed on the breaks that hard.

They all stared at Conner, but before they could say anything, Conner redirected their gaze by pointing at what was in front of them.

Tenga warrior birds…….

All four rangers did not know what to think of those creatures wreaking havoc on their fair city.

"What are those things?" Trent stared suspiciously at the bird warriors.

"Aren't those some of the creatures Dr. O fought a long time ago?" Kira asked the ranger team.

"Looks like it, but I thought they were dead," Ethan continued to eye at the birds.

"They're about to be after we finish them," Conner was getting out of the car. "Let's get them guys."

The other three got out of the car and all four stood in front of the teams. Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent going from right to left in the respectable order, minus their leader and team mentor, Tommy.

The tengas looked at the rangers, eyeing them curiously.

Conner looked at the team. "Alright, let's do it guys!"

"Right!" The other three shouted in unison.

All four ran after the tenga birds as the tengas did the same thing with the ranger team.

_(Note: this would be a good time to listen to "Tenga Bye Bye" by The Mighty Raw, which can be found at to get into the mood)_

Kira ran towards on of the birds and jumped in the air. As the bird tried to figure out what was going on, Kira high kicked the bird, which made the bird fall back on it's bottom.

"If you're going to sit down, you should have asked me," Kira mocked the bird. "It's not nice to sit before a lady."

But before Kira could have any more fun with words against the fallen bird, another kicked Kira to the ground.

The yellow ranger landed on her side as her left arm hit the ground hard. Pain was running through her body as Kira was gasping, trying to fight the pain on her arm.

Meanwhile, for Conner, he was having some tough luck with the two birds he was facing down.

Each of the birds were at each side of the red ranger as he looked at one and back at the other one.

"Let's get em!" One of the birds yelled.

Both tenga birds charged at Conner, running at full speed.

Conner saw what was transpiring and decided to play against the two. He jumped high and as he was in the air, he watched the two tenga birds run into each other and knock each other down to the ground.

Conner hit the ground with his feet and smiled at the two fallen bird warriors. "You guys are just too good for me!" Conner nodded his head as he smiled. He began to rub his hands together before another tenga bird knocked Conner to the ground.

Conner hit the ground as he landed on his back.

As for Trent and Ethan, both were having their own problems with the tenga birds.

Both did some back flips to back away from the approaching tenga birds.

Ethan looked at his companion in white arms. "These guys are as tough as they come."

Trent agreed. "I know. They make the Mesogog's goons seem like amateurs."

The tenga birds started running towards Ethan and Trent, charging them and trying to get them.

"Let's tag team these bird brains," Ethan gripped and looked at his teammate.

Trent nodded with approval. He wanted to stop these birds as well. "You said it."

As the tenga birds got close to the two rangers, Ethan high jumped and landed on the other side of the birds while Trent remained on the other side.

The tengas looked at both rangers and then at each other.

"You go get that guy, and we'll get this guy," one of the tengas screeched, forming a plan to get the two rangers.

One tenga went after Trent while the other two went after Ethan.

Both rangers moved fast to avoid the approaching birds.

The birds got frustrated as they missed their targets. They looked back at the two respective rangers as both young men looked back at the tengas.

"Come on, you can do better than that," Ethan mused, trying to rattle the feathers, so to speak, of the tenga birds.

Two of the tengas hit their fists, or wings, to the ground and charged at the blue ranger again.

The other tenga got up and ran after the white ranger.

As the two tenga birds were fast approaching the blue colored defiant superhero, Ethan had to do something to stop them. He was next to a trashcan and formed an idea in his calculating mind.

Ethan grabbed the trashcan lid and threw it at the two birds. The trashcan lid struck one of the birds and hit the ground. The other tenga bird looked at its helpless feathered comrade as Ethan decided to use the distraction and knock off the distracted bird.

Ethan high kicked the bird and it to landed on the ground. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, horrible and just plain dumb."

Trent on the other hand was being kicked to the ground by the tenga warrior trying to destroy him.

As Trent fell to the ground, he saw the tenga bird running at him. Trent formulated a plan of attack to stop the feathered attacker. He decided to play chicken and act helpless, trying to get up but couldn't.

The bird came towards Trent about to attack him when Trent tripped the bird. The effect was the bird falling to the ground right next to Trent.

With Trent pleased with himself, he got up and made his way towards Ethan.

Ethan nodded in approval of Trent's plan of attack and padded him on the shoulder. "Nicely executed, nice indeed."

Trent graciously bowed at his audience's approval. "Why thank you my good man."

And with that Ethan and Trent decided to help their other two teammates.

Conner and Kira were near each other as several tenga warriors started throwing whatever they could to stop the young lady.

Kira used her special powers she had obtained when she bonded to the yellow dino gem. She used her voice to make a loud screaming sound to send vibrations to dodge off the tengas, but it did not work.

The yellow ranger tried to dodge most of the debris that was being sent flying towards her, but a few managed to hit her, including some glass that hit her hands, making cuts around her the palms.

Kira wanted to yell out at the pain that she was feeling, but held back. She looked at both of her palms, and saw a little bit of blood running down them. "Shit," she quietly said to herself.

In no better due time, Trent and Ethan showed up, joining the other two in the fight.

Trent noticed Kira holding her palms and saw some blood around them. "Kira, you're hurt."

Kira did not want to let up and give in. "I'm fine. Let's just beat these bastards."

Trent nodded in agreement. He did not want to see Kira get hurt. However in reality it was a different story. Both had become close since Trent became good and joined the ranger team. He saw something to Kira than just being average friends, or teammates as Ethan and Conner thought of her. Trent did not want to lose Kira in any circumstance, as he would never forgive himself and would probably blame himself if he lost her in a battle.

"Did someone say bastards?" A voice said.

"Looks like they were referring to us," another voice answered.

Suddenly, two creatures came out of nowhere and were flying through the air.

All four rangers looked up, eyes widened in the horror and suspense, shocked beyond their beliefs.

The four were saw a golden warrior with wings and a skeleton creature wearing a hard military hat. Both had swords and were closing in on the rangers as both monsters started to make their way towards the ground after the high jump.

Trent grabbed Kira to dodge both monsters and all four rangers moved away from the approaching monsters.

The tenga birds moved behind the two monsters as Goldar and Rito stared at the rangers, eyeing them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here Goldar?" The skeleton creature mused at the sight of the four teenagers.

Goldar spoke up. "Let's see here, we have a jackass in white, a bitch in yellow, a fool in red, and a nerd in blue." Goldar was taunting the four teenagers. "Why, judging by their color coordinated clothes they're wearing, they must be the new batch of power rangers."

"And no pink or black rangers either," Rito pointed out.

The four teenagers stood their ground as they faced off with the two monsters.

Kira looked at Conner. She was shocked at what she was looking at. "Aren't these two of the monsters that worked for Lord Zedd, the first major adversary that Dr. Oliver fought?"

"We did see them in the video diary that we stumbled on when Dr. O was captured by Mesogog," Conner remembered, recalling the fascinating history of the legacy of the power rangers and the respectable teams.

"Yeah, but I thought they were dead," Ethan pointed out.

"Oh but we're very much alive my little super-zeros." Rito had enough with defending the battle grounds. "Let's get em' Goldie!" Rito quipped.

"Attack!" Goldar ordered, striking his weapon and pointing it to the rangers signaling the tengas to charge at.

All four rangers ran towards the tengas and Goldar and Rito. Conner and Trent were battling Goldar as Trent was taking down some tenga birds while Ethan was trying to concentrate his attack on Rito.

Ethan tried to do a swing kick at Rito to knock him off his feet both failed. The skeleton struck Ethan with his sword. Ethan flew back and cried out in pain, holding his left leg where Rito had swung his sword at the young black teenager.

"Strike one miserable brat down!" Rito laughed at delight seeing the blue ranger on the ground, crying out in pain, his face tightened up trying to deal with the trauma he had received from the sword.

Conner and Kira weren't having any luck either with Goldar.

Conner tried to punch the winged warrior with his right fist but the gold metal plating making up the body armor for Goldar did not break as Conner yelled out in pain after striking the monster.

Kira quickly looked at Conner. "Conner!" She knew he was in pain and his hand wasn't fairing to good at that point.

Suddenly, Goldar struck Kira and hit her in the stomach, after she had kept her eye off of him and checked to see if the red ranger was alright.

Kira cried out in pain as she landed on the ground right next to Conner.

Suddenly a tenga bird grabbed Kira by her shoulders using it's feet and started to fly off with the yellow ranger.

Kira struggled, trying to break free from the birds hold on her. She tried moving around, trying to move positions around her body.

Goldar and Rito looked up in delight looking at the yellow ranger squirm, trying to break free.

"Hang on Kira!" Trent yelled at his friend, thinking he was going to do something.

Kira, having the pain pass from her stomach from the blow she got from Goldar, was getting mad at her predicament in the events unraveling around her and the other rangers. "Let me go big bird!" She yelled out.

"As you wish," the tenga screeched back at her.

The bird let Kira go and suddenly she started to drop to the ground real fast. She had not see how far she was up in the air but looked down and realized she was pretty high.

Kira started to scream as she was fastly approaching the ground.

Conner was about to use his super speed he gained from the red dino gem but was being cut off by several tenga birds who started to knock him around like a rag doll.

"Looks like it's bye bye for the yellow brat!" Goldar started to laugh, enjoying the sight of the female of the group about to meet her fait.

Suddenly a figure jumped in the air and caught Kira as she was about to hit the ground.

Kira, trying to gasp for any kind of breathable air, looked at her hero. It was Dr. Oliver.

Kira was starting to form tears, as she thought she was almost gone for good. She looked at her teacher. "Thank you."

Tommy nodded but there was no time for him to ask how she was doing.

Conner broke free from the tengas expense of torturing him and ran by the side of Kira and Tommy, where he was meant by Trent and Ethan.

Tommy, who was in the middle, eyed Goldar and Rito in horror. To Tommy's left side flanked Conner and Ethan. On Tommy's right were Trent and Kira respectively.

"What?" Goldar couldn't believe who he was staring at, after all those years, after all those battles. "You again!"

"I don't know where in the hell you two came from, but you won't see another day, not by me," Tommy yelled at the two monsters, determined to stop them.

Rito started to chuckle at the sight of Tommy Oliver, the once young teenaged figure he face off with several times in the past.

Goldar was less than impressed compared to Rito as somehow Tommy always would come back to haunt him. "I should have destroyed you years ago weakling."

Tommy didn't give in to Goldar taunting him. "You never did have a chance because I was always humiliating you Goldar."

"You Tommy and your pathetic team of do-gooders will feel my wrath," Goldar snarled.

"Not this time!" Tommy practically yelled at the golden warrior.

The other four had never seen their mentor, teacher, and leader behave that way before in front of them. Tommy was now unbalanced, not a state the other four rangers had seen him be in before.

Tommy looked around and saw no one around in sight. The coast was clear.

"Let's do it guys!" Tommy yelled at the team. "Dino thunder power up!" He yelled, his voice the only one giving the command call.

Tommy, Conner, Kira and Ethan morphed into their respectable colors, black, red, yellow, and blue.

"White ranger dino power!" Trent yelled into his morpher. He morped into the white ranger.

All five rangers looked on as Goldar, Rito, and the tengas stood their opposite side of ground.

"So you're black this time, huh weakling," Goldar looked at his old nemesis.

"That's right Goldar!" Tommy couldn't believe he said that after he thought what Goldar just said to him, calling him weakling again and actually agreeing with Goldar. "Damn!" Tommy muttered under his helmet.

"Well it doesn't matter if you're green, white, red, or whatever other color you choose to be, you're still as pathetic as ever and are going to be destroyed by the hands of Lord Zedd.," Goldar snarled at the black ranger.

"Hey don't forget about my sis too!" Rito pointed out at the other piece of information Goldar had not included.

"Yeah, yeah, her too," Goldar grumbled at the mention of Rita. "Get them tengas!"

"Let's power up guys!" Tommy yelled at his team.

They were a little unsure of their leader's behavior but decided to go with the flow.

"Right!" all four rangers said in unison.

The black ranger went after Goldar, as he knew the warrior would not have it any other way.

Goldar almost struck Tommy with his sword, but knowing Goldar's every move as Tommy did, dodged the sword.

"Using the same tricks again, aren't you, you overgrown monkey reject from the 'Wizard of Oz'," Tommy was trying to distract Goldar's attention.

However, Goldar already having learned of his past mistakes with dealing with Tommy, did not pay attention and finally struck Tommy.

The black ranger landed on the ground hard, but thankfully, he was in ranger mode for he knew if he were not in costume, his body would have been aching. After all, he wasn't a teenager anymore, not unlike the rest of his team.

"Get up human," Goldar yelled at Tommy. "You're as bad as a fighter as you were ten years ago." Goldar started to laugh, bemused at himself.

Meanwhile, for the rest of the team, they were having their fair share of difficulties as well.

Trent and Kira were trying to take care of several tenga bird warriors while Ethan and Conner were trying to take care of Rito Revulto.

Conner went in for a kick in Rito's stomach, or what would have been his stomach. But Rito blocked the red rangers kick.

"Nic try sport, but you have to do better than that," Rito was having a field day with these new rangers, for they weren't as strong as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers that he had faced in the past.

Rito then went after the blue ranger, seeing how he thought the blue spandex hero was the weak link of the group.

Ethan bounced back from the sword Rito was trying to hit the young man dressed in blue. "You have to do better than that bonehead!"

Rito, mad that the blue ranger got the better of him in that shot, went for him again. He swung his sword and almost came close to hitting Ethan.

Ethan glanced at the sword and then quickly back at Rito. "You missed!"

"Guess again kid!" Rito then grabbed Ethan by his throat using his other arm, and raised the blue ranger up.

Ethan started to squirm, trying to shake loose to get free from Rito's grip. Ethan started to have trouble breathing. The ranger suit was not helping him at all. He started to gasp for air.

Rito looked at the blue ranger with glee. "You might want to think about retirement kid. I knew all the tricks the original power rangers used, and you aren't them."

Suddenly a hit struck the skeleton as Rito let go of the blue ranger. He collapsed as the blue ranger landed on his feet. Rito look to see who struck him, not allowing him to have his victory over the blue Dino Thunder Power Ranger.

Rito couldn't believe who he was staring at, as he did not expect to see these people at all. "You!"

The figure looked at Rito and stared at him. "You shouldn't underestimate the power of the power rangers."

Goldar was trying to concentrate his fight against Tommy, but he was also distracted because of what he was seeing.

Tommy and the other Dino Thunder Rangers were also surprised to see six figures step out.

"Looks like you all could use some help," the person continued. It was the blue Space Power Ranger, T.J. Johnson, who was previously the red Turbo Power Ranger and the replacement for Tommy who handpicked T.J. to replace him.

The space rangers were as stand, Andros and Zhane in the middle, Cassie and T.J. on Andros's right side, and Ashley and Carlos on Zhane's left.

"You are the ones who destroyed my masters and me," Goldar pointed out, angry and showing emotion as he looked at the space rangers. "And practically every other evil essence in the universe."

"And we're back to clean up the garbage," Andros, the red space acknowledged.

T.J. looked at his other five teammates of his. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" The other five space rangers said in unison.

"Let's rocket it!" Andros yelled.

All six people morphed and once again, after years of being out of service, became the Space Power Rangers.

"Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Pink, Silver!" All six said their respectable colors. "Space Rangers!"

Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan couldn't believe who they were staring at. They were in awe of what they just witnessed. They just saw the space rangers, who defeated Dark Specter, Astronema, and the rest of the Evil Alliance, morph.

"Damn that was spectacular," Trent answered.

Goldar and Rito looked at the space rangers, not wanting to back down, not giving in and signaling for the white flag of surrender.

"We have more than enough strength to defeat eleven rangers," Rito yelled out, or so he thought he and his cohorts could do.

"Maybe you should check your eye sight again, but the correct number is twelve!" A voice said.

The gold Zeo Power Ranger, in a speed of light, zipped by and ran right next to the space rangers, in between Andros and Zhane.

Tommy and his team couldn't believe the events that were transpiring around them.

Goldar slapped Rito with his sword. "As usual you can't grasp reality here!" Goldar turned and eyed all the rangers surrounding him. "We'll be back!"

And with that, Goldar, Rito, and the tengas disappeared out of thin air.

The battle was won, but the war was far from over.


	20. Chapter 20: New Plans

**Reefside City**

The DinoThunder Power Rangers, along with the Space Power Rangers, and the gold Zeo Power Ranger had manage to scare away Goldar, Rito, and the tengas.

Tommy looked at his team. "Power down." The five dino rangers powered down and resorted back to their regular clothing.

Andros the red space ranger stepped up from his team. "Power down." All six space rangers powered down to their normal attire. Only Andros and Zhane were wearing their space uniforms, while T.J., Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie were wearing regular street clothing.

"Power Down," the gold ranger said. Trey was wearing similar clothing that he wore when he was with the other zeo rangers.

Tommy began pacing around, muttering to himself, trying to come to terms with the events that just took place. "How did they come back, how? Why did they come back?" He didn't have the answers. He couldn't figure out anything. Nothing was making sense to him, nothing.

"Dr.O," Trent called out.

Tommy did not respond. He kept on pacing around, continuing to speak to himself.

"Dr. O," Kira replied.

No response as Tommy either did not hear his name being called out or did not care.

"Tommy!" Andros said somewhat stern.

Tommy looked at the man who he fought once side by side destroying the last of the dreaded Machine Empire. He shook his head. "Sorry everyone."

"You okay Dr. Oliver?" Conner asked, concerned for his teacher's well being.

Tommy shook his head. He did not want to face his past, the villains who he thought were long gone, dead. Yes Tommy had faced Lord Zedd and company before, several times as both part of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the Zeo Power Rangers, but that was a long time ago. Tommy buried those memories as far back as possible. He thought he was finished with Zedd, Rita, and the rest of them. After all, he got confirmation that the energy from Zordon either destroyed those villains or turned them into good people, with pure energy instead of being filled with evil inside of them, something Tommy knew all too well when he was the evil green ranger.

But first thing was first, introductions.

Tommy didn't realize how rude he was, not letting his new team meat the legendary space rangers as well as the gold zeo ranger.

Tommy looked at his team and pulled out his hand towards the team, signaling them to meet the others.

He decided to introduce his team to everyone else. "This is Conner, the red ranger. This here is Kira, the yellow ranger of our team. Ethan, the blue ranger and also a technical advisor of sorts. And this is Trent, the white ranger."

The four dino rangers politely waves and nodded to the others.

Tommy was forgetting one more person. "Oh and Hayley, is our main technical supervisor. But she's back at the command center that's underneath my house. She's probably watching us, in shocked you all are here."

Cassie spoke up, ever warm and friendly as usual. "Well I'm Cassie, the pink ranger. The big man in blue in T.J, who is also second in command of the team. This is Zhane the silver ranger. My best friend Ashley, the yellow ranger."

Cassie grabbed Ashley's arm, a symbol of their long fueled friendship they've enjoyed over the years.

"The main man in red and team leader is Andros," Cassie acknowledged.

Andros smiled at the new young team, being friendly.

"And this big hunk with the somewhat bouncy hair is Carlos the black ranger," Cassie continued. "By the way Carlos, like your hair longer than short. It suits you."

Carlos took a bow. "Why think you Cassie. I live to serve you." He joked with the pink space ranger.

Trey decided to finish off the introductions. "I'm Trey, the gold zeo ranger. Nice to see the newest batch of rangers protecting the Earth. And I must say you guys did an excellent job of it too."

Conner was puzzled. "Did?"

Trey smiled. He had forgot he was not this time periods gold ranger. "Sorry, I'm from the year 2025. I came back here to stop Scorpina."

Tommy's eyes widened with fear and shock. "Scorpina?" Tommy could not believe it. "She's here?"

"Who's Scorpina?" Kira interjected.

Tommy looked at the young woman. "Very, and I mean very bad news."

Tommy stroked his short spiky hair that was once long and free flowing. "She makes Elsa seem like Snow White. She's every bit as evil, treacherous, and deceiving as Elsa multiplied by ten times," Tommy responded. "Case in point, she's pure evil and has been a thorn in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers side for years."

Kira looked at her comrades in arms. She wished she had not ask the question for she was now worried.

Tommy turned his attention to Trey. "So Scorpina's from 2025 you say, just like you?"

Trey sighed. He guessed he had to get into the major details as to why he was here, chasing the female fighting warrior through time. "I was on a planet, far, far away from here and…"

Ethan started to giggle.

The gold ranger looked at Ethan, confused. "Did I say something funny?"

Ethan wanted to speak, but was still laughing.

Kira rolled her eyes. "You have to excuse him. His brain's in major nerd overhaul right now. Those lines 'far, far, away' are in a popular movie called 'Star Wars'."

Ethan had finally controlled his laughter. "Actually, there are six movies."

"Whatever," Kira did not care if there were six or of six-hundred of those silly little sci-fi movies. She never saw them, she never cared.

Getting back to the point as far as Trey was concerned. "So there I was, fighting off this monster when suddenly a mysterious woman showed up, Scorpina. She stabbed her sword into me and I died."

"Oh man," Conner quietly said to himself.

Trey continued. "Suddenly there was this energy wave that gave me new life. A voice spoke out, something about an evil coming back to Earth, but I did not know who it was. A short time later, I was back on my feet, not a scratch on me, and got in Pyramidas and zoomed across the galaxy to head for Earth."

The story that was being unfolded was all too unreal for the dino rangers to realize. To them, it was one of the most craziest things they've heard since becoming power rangers. That and their teacher used to be one as well.

"So I got to Earth in my zord, thinking I was going to run into Grumm and…" The gold ranger was interrupted.

"I heard of that name, but Grumm only had control over a few planets," Andros realized.

"Well in 2025, he had a lot of the galaxy," Trey replied. "But Grumm wasn't there. Infact the defenders of Earth in that time, the SPD Power Rangers, weren't there either. Suddenly a time vortex hit me," Trey continued to tell his story. "Time was changing around me so I had to put up my shields. They cloaked me from the changes in time. Suddenly I looked at Earth. It was dark red, filled with black. It was like some sort of hell planet. I went down to investigate and saw humans working as slave labor, for none other than Lord Zedd and his forces."

All the rangers could not believe what they were hearing. The story was devastating to say the least, not to mention a nightmare as bad as they got.

"I saw Rito Revulto kill someone," Trey continued, tears started to form. "It was just a human being. Then suddenly I saw Rocky."

"Rocky?" Tommy hadn't heard of that name, his old friend in years."

"He was an old crippled man, tethered in old clothes practically falling apart on him Tommy," Trey said. "I spoke to him and heard from him that Scorpina had gone back to the year 2004, resurrected Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and their army, and conquered Earth."

The space rangers shook their heads in the tragic events they were hearing, as well as Tommy.

"So I got back into Pyramidas and headed for the year 2004. And here I am now," Trey had now finished his story. "But I'm confused as to why you six are here."

Andros spoke up. "About that, I got a message," Andros looked at Tommy, "from Billy on Aquitar."

Ah Billy Cransten, the original blue ranger, Tommy started to recall their friendship together, the many battles they fought together against Zedd and Rita, how Billy had transformed from an awkward freshman lacking confidence, to a great fighter. Infact, after Kimberly had departed and gave her power coin to Katherine Hillard, Billy became second in command of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

Andros continued. "So I picked up Zhane from KO-35, called T.J. and here we are."

Trey nodded in understanding.

But a few things were left in the air. "So where's the other gold ranger?" Trent asked.

"Myself, that is indicative of this time period, is on Triforia, settling some minor governmental fires," Trey explained. "I don't want to get him over here, for it will mess change the timeline."

"Too late for that now," Conner pointed the obvious out, speaking up as he often did.

Kira started to think. "If Lord Zedd is here now, wouldn't he team up with Mesogog?"

Tommy shook his head. "If I know Lord Zedd, he already took care of Mesogog. He wants to be the supreme ruler of the galaxy and doesn't want anyone to stand in his way."

Trent started to get worried. No one knew, except for him, that his father was Mesogog. Trent did not know if his father had survived an attack, if there indeed was an attack. Maybe Zedd had captured him. Maybe he got to safety and was bidding his time. All these thoughts were going through Trent's mind. He did not know the outcome. He wanted to know that his father was safe, that he was okay and was out of harms way. But all he could do at this time was hope everything was alright. Wherever Trent's dad was, he hoped the man was safe.

The ever vibrant Ashley, who had not aged a day, with her brown shiny hair to her shoulders, a sexual delight to Conner, Ethan, and Trent, spoke. "It's not safe for any of you here out in the open."

"We need to get to somewhere and fast," Carlos pointed out. "Anybody know where?"

"We could get back to the Megaship," Zhane thought.

Andros shook his head in disagreement. "Right now the Megaship is masked. I don't want Zedd to find out its location."

"Same thing goes for Pyramidis either," Trey said. "God knows Zedd would love to get his hands on that zord. Plus it has technology from 2025 that could be beneficial to him. I can't risk that. I won't risk it."

Andros put his communicator, the old classic one Tommy and the Mighty Morphin, Turbo, and Zeo Power Rangers used back in the day, near his mouth. "Alpha 7, come in."

"Andros, I'm here," the robot said over the communication system.

"Has the Megaship been discovered by Zedd yet?" Andros asked, he wanted to know if his ship, which could turn into a megazord, had been detected.

"The computer sensors are negative," the bot answered. "We're still fine."

"Good. Last thing I want is Rita and Zedd trying to gain control of the ship," Andros commented.

"Have you located the Dino Thunder Rangers yet?" Alpha was curious.

"Yeah, they're right here, including Tommy," Andros replied.

"Tell him I said hello," responded Alpha.

Andros looked at Tommy, who smiled. Tommy was flattered the new Alpha bot still remembered him, since they both met each other during the red ranger mission to the moon.

"Gotcha Alpha. Be on the lookout if anything pops up. Andros out," the red ranger said.

"So what do we do now?" Cassie asked.

"I have a base we could use underneath my house," Tommy dryly said. He knew his base would be better for the rangers to hide from.

T.J. looked at everyone. "Alright then, let's do it." He nodded.

They all got moving.

**Moon Palace**

Fresh from licking their wounds, Rito, Goldar, and the tengas piled into the thrown room where Zedd and the others were unpacking and checking everything out, to see if the everything in the palace was still intact.

Zedd turned sharply to the attention of Goldar and Rito when he heard Rito babbling about something, his voice crackling worse than the constant talking of his wife or the tengas screeching for food.

Rito was rubbing his chest, or what would have been his chest if he had any flesh. "Geez Goldie, next time don't hit me that hard."

Goldar rolled his eyes and frowned. "Stop being such a big baby. I barely slapped you, unlike what we were doing to those blasted annoying little ants of rangers."

Rito continued with the conversation while walking with Goldar around the thrown room. "I can't believe all those rangers showed up and…."

Suddenly Rito was stopped in mid conversation when he and Goldar ran into Lord Zedd who eyed them and was listening in to their conversation the whole time.

Rito gulped, fearful of his master, fearful of how upset Zedd was that he and Goldar failed, or how he was going to be after he heard Goldar and him were unsuccessful in stopping the power rangers.

"I take it from you spineless whimpering crying for mommy and daddy attitudes that you were unsuccessful in stopping those pathetic no account do-gooders," Zedd did not raise his voice, but kept it in check as he was deciphering what Goldar and Rito had to report.

Rito began to speak, "See it was like this Ed, the…."

Goldar interrupted, not wanting Rito to screw the details of what happened down on the Earth. The golden metallic warrior did not want to make Zedd mad. "We were in a battle with the new team of rangers, the Dino Thunder Power rangers, when that goody no account damned fool Tommy Oliver showed up. He and the other rangers morphed. He's still a power rangers!"

By then Rita had managed to walk into the thrown room, eager to hear what had happened down on the surface. She was followed by her father, Scorpina, Finster, Squatt and Baboo.

"What?!" Rita was surprised, her voice shrieking loud enough to make the paint in the thrown room decay.

"It's true Ed," Rito continued with the story. "He's now the black ranger."

Rita began to touch her head, obviously a headache was forming. "How many blasted colors is that boy going to have."

Zedd snarled. "I fucking know you imbecile. I was watching you two battle those five power brats the whole time."

"Rita sure knows how to pick them," Baboo was making a point.

"Who would have thought Tommy would be on all of those teams, leading the power rangers to fight evil," Squatt continued, his opinion fitting in with what Baboo had said.

Zedd's skin started to turn bright red. "Yes, who would have thought that little bastard would still be around saving the day."

"You would have thought he would have retired or something, got married to the pink ranger," Rito suggested.

"Which pink ranger?" Goldar asked, not sure on which woman Rito was thinking of.

Rito shrugged. "Hell, I guess both. Works for me. They were both hot."

Zedd growled. "Silence!"

Master Vile, having listening to the conversation, began to speak. "So you two big oafs couldn't handle five power rangers at all?"

Goldar looked at Vile. "We were handling them, getting ready to kill them, when suddenly more of them showed up."

Zedd cocked his head at Goldar's angle. "That's the part where I stopped watching. What do you mean more?"

"See it's like this Ed," Rito wanted to finish the story. "Those blasted space rangers showed up followed by the gold zeo ranger of all people."

Zedd and his cohorts couldn't believe what they were hearing. All those rangers at that one given time, about to take on Goldar and Rito, and more importantly Zedd. Zedd did not know what to think. He personally wanted to go down their and snap all the rangers heads off with his hands. But he knew trying to fight all those rangers at once would be costly to him.

"Why don't I go down and pay our old dear friend Tommy a visit," Scorpina practically volunteered for a suicide mission.

Master Vile shook his head. "You do that and the time traveling you went through just to get over here would be all for nothing as all those rangers would take you down in one blow."

Zedd did not want to surrender, he did not want to just give up his attacks on trying to conquer earth. He surely wasn't going to let several groups of power rangers stop him in his tracks.

Zedd began to pound his fists together. "Those blasted rangers. They driving me insane."

A light turned on for the old witch Rita Repulsa. That gave her an idea. A brilliant idea she even thought to herself. "Hold on everyone. I know how to defeat the rangers."

Zedd looked at his wife, curious of her plans. "How? How do we defeat the power rangers?"

Rita smiled mischievously. "By turning the most renown, the most celebrated, and the most knowledgeable rangers into psychos, psycho rangers."

Zedd liked the idea of what his wife had in mind. His skin tone was now the regular red it was before he got pissed off.

"And what better way to turn the rangers into psychos then the original team of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the ones Zordon chose, to destroy all the other rangers on that miserable planet," Rita finished her plans for stopping the power rangers.

Zedd walked over to his wife. "Oh how I like the way you think my dear."

Master Vile nodded with approval. "Very clever thinking my daughter."

Zedd turned his attention to Finster. "Start tracking down the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Finster."

Finster nodded. "Yes my lordship."

"We already know where one is," Zedd continued. "Now we got five more to track down."

Zedd began to laugh, his voice engulfing the palace. The others started to join in on the laughter too as they all knew a change was about to happen.


	21. Chapter 21: The Past Hurts

**Reefside Outskirts**

The dino rangers were riding in Conner's car while Trey was riding with Tommy in his jeep. Since the space rangers still had their old communicators, they got the coordinates of where Tommy lived and had Alpha 7 teleport them at Tommy's house.

Tommy was talking with Trey as they were riding to the outskirts of town.

"So you live out here?" Trey asked as he looked around, noticing trees, grass, and not much else.

Tommy chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess I value my peace and quiet you could say."

Trey nodded. "Hmmm."

Tommy decided to ask the gold ranger a question that's been dangling at the back of his mind since he heard the back story of Trey coming from the future. "So if you followed Scorpina from the future, where's the one from this time period?"

"I don't know," Trey did not sound assuring. 'I don't know if she was resurrected and sent back in time or if she is alive somewhere in the galaxy causing trouble or just keeping a low profile.

Tommy nodded but was partially satisfied with the answer, although a part of him wanted to know where the Scorpina was that came from his time period, that of 2004. But then again, if she wasn't going to be causing any problems for another twenty one years, then Tommy did not have anything to worry about. Although now was the time to panic, for he was going up against the greatest evil he had ever faced, the newly resurrected Lord Zedd, Rita Replusa, and their cronies.

Tommy did not like the idea of facing his past again. True he did it a few years back when he teamed up with nine other red rangers to face the remains of the evil machine empire, but this was different.

Yes the machine empire tried to use him as a pawn in destroying the rest of the zeo rangers when Gasket brainwashed him. But he was still himself although his memories were temporally being blocked.

But with Zedd and Rita, Tommy had a more difficult past with them. Recruited by Rita to be her evil green power ranger under her spell and nearly destroying the power rangers along with Zordon and Alpha 5 was something Tommy had problems still dealing with. And then Tommy had dealt with a joker card twice when his green ranger powers were taken away first by Rita and then by Zedd. Plus with the kidnapping of Kimberly and the destruction of the Command Center were big blows for Tommy.

Tommy felt a cold chill run down his back, even though it was late in the day with warm temperatures.

"Earth vehicles are so stranger," Trey observed. He had never been in a car before.

Tommy looked at him. "Oh, yeah I guess." Tommy was still thinking about those nightmarish events that happened in his life during his time as part of the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger team.

"I was thinking, maybe we should contact another team," Trey was wondering what Tommy would think of the idea.

Tommy thought about it for a second. "We already have my team and the space rangers, plus you. Who do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of calling the zeo ranger," Trey informed his cohort in black.

Tommy did not like the idea. He had not seen the zeo rangers in years. He had not kept up with them in such a long time. He did not even know if all four were sill in good shape. As people grow older, they let their bodies go and since Tommy did not keep tabs on them, he did not have a clue as to how they looked or if they were still able to fight.

But one thing did trouble Tommy. When he left the turbo team, his relationship with Katherine Hillard, the pink zeo and turbo ranger was stained. Tommy opted to purse a career in college that journeyed him to the otherside of the country. Kathrine was going to stay in Angel Grove but when she found out Tommy was going to the east coast for school, he broke up with her and she moved to England to study ballet, a hobby of hers besides swimming.

Tommy looked over at the man. "Please don't."

Trey was confused. Why would Tommy refuse another team to help out. "May I ask why this sudden difference in your character. Normally you would jump at the chance to get your old friend back into action.

Tommy shook his head. Annoyance was the emotion he was feeling, as if he did not want to be badgered with explaining his feelings. "Look, I haven't spoken to the old team in years. I don't even know if they're still in top contending shape."

"You just don't want to be confronted with your past girlfriend," Trey hit the bulls eye mark by nailing it.

Tommy grunted. "Yeah, that too."

No way that little reason was going to make Trey not call the old zeo team. "I'll consider it. But if we need more help, I'm giving them a call. I have my own little ways of finding them."

Tommy decided that would have to do for the mean time and continued to drive.

**Tommy's House**

Tommy pulled up to the driveway of his house and was greeted by Conner and the rest of the dino team, as well as the space rangers who were probably waiting for some time since they had the ability to teleport.

Andros walked up to Tommy as the man was getting out of his car. "Took you guys long enough."

Tommy looked at the red space ranger. Obviously he was trying to pull Tommy's chain. "So sorry that we can teleport anymore."

By then Conner had joined up with Tommy and Andros. "You know Dr. O, we need something like that. I mean imagine me using it to get to school. Why I can sleep in five minutes before the bell rings, put my clothes on, and teleport to my seat within a few seconds."

"No way kiddo, not going to happen," Tommy started to walk up towards the house with the two red rangers.

"Well teleportation does save the costly payments of rising gas prices," Conner remarked.

All rangers walked in Tommy's house. The space rangers and Trey decided to look around the house, just to get familiar with it.

Carlos and Cassie walked into the living room.

Not really having a taste of the décor, Carlos was impressed with his surroundings. "Very nice."

Cassie however had a difference in opinion for she thought the house was too simple and plain. "It's rather boring if you ask me. Not much color around the room. I don't know, the place needs something to make it sparkle, you know."

Cassie looked at Carlos, but Carlos just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing anything about interior decorating and how to make the inside of a house more adaptable for all tastes.

Zhane turned his attention to Tommy. "So this is it. This is your command base of operations?"

Tommy shook his head. "My command center is down in the basement." Tommy wanted to get everyone rounded up. "Carlos, Cassie, follow me please."

All rangers walked down a corridor of stairs to the room underneath the house, the command center.

T.J. glanced around. "Very nice."

Carlos concurred. "This will do."

"It kind of reminds me of the power chamber," Cassie remarked. "But with no Dimitria."

"Well I'm sort of like Dimitria and Zordon, being a mentor for the team, but also a ranger," Tommy explained.

Hayley walked towards the approaching people.

Tommy looked on as he saw his friend. "Hayley, didn't I tell you to pull out the red carpet?"

Hayley cracked a smile. "I would have if I knew you were going to bring the legendary space rangers. Not to mention the gold ranger too."

"Everyone, this is Hayley," Tommy proclaimed. "She is the tech advisor for the team. Not to mention she helped me get through graduate school."

"Can you believe she went to college and now runs a café?" Ethan remarked looking at the space rangers. "If she really wanted to do that, I don't think she should have gone to college."

Hayley gave Ethan a playful punch in the shoulder. "Ethan shut up."

The rest of the rangers started to giggle.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you all finally," Hayley warmly said, a good will greeting to the others. "Tommy's told me so much, from him and his old team passing their turbo powers to you all," she looked at Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, and T.J. "To joining the red rangers in a group effort to stop the rest of the machine empire from taking control of Earth."

"And I was in both those events, thank you all very much," T.J. joked.

Cassie slapped T.J. across the chest. "You just want to hog all the glory don't you?"

"Well our house is your house," Kira gently said, moving on. "Make yourselves at home."

"I have a feeling we're going to need it," Tommy said.

All the rangers moved around the house. The dino rangers walked over to the space rangers and Trey respectively. They had a million questions they wanted to ask them. But they couldn't help but get a little star struck. After all, these were legends when the dino rangers were just kids. They all remembered watching the events on the television of the space rangers revealing their identities in an all out effort to stop Astronema and the rest of the evil alliance.

But two space rangers were silent, Andros and Ashley. They moved to a private corner as both needed to talk.

Ashley looked at Andros. She wanted him to speak first, but he did not budge. All he did was seem to look at the ground, either to shy or afraid to say anything first.

Ashley sighed. "How come you never called me?"

There, she said it. Ashley started the conversation first. She did not know how productive it would be, but atleast she was willing to give it a shot, even if nothing happened. Hell, Andros had to say something. What was he going to do, look at the ground the entire time before the enemy attacked.

Andros started to scratch his hair. He finally had enough courage to look Ashley in the eye. "What do you want me to say?"

"That you're sorry that you stopped speaking to me. That you're sorry you just left without even saying goodbye before you departed to the unknown," Ashley's pain started to show, pain she's been hiding for years.

Andros started to pace around. He was uneasy at this confrontation, this crossroad of problems he was now facing that was far complex for him to figure out. "I felt that I was not good for you."

Ashley rolled her eyes in disgrace. "When did you come to that conclusion?"

"Several months after we helped the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers," Andros answered.

Ashley couldn't believe the bull Andros pulled out just then. "You got to be kidding me Andros, months after meeting the galaxy rangers?"

Andros was now getting ticked off. "What do you want me to do, snap my fingers and go back through time to where I was just about to leave and stop myself from not going?"

"I would think after all these years of you being along and isolated on that ship that you would want some companionship," Ashley was still pulling out all the punches in the fight they were having.

"I did, well, maybe I wanted that," Andros started to back out of the sentence. He turned to the side as he looked down. "Maybe I was meant to be alone, a loner for the rest of my life, to not experience happiness."

As much as she wanted to continue to yell, Ashley couldn't, not after she had just heard that statement. "Andros, look at me."

The red space ranger looked at Ashley, going through a roller coaster of emotions through the depths of pain.

"I still like you." Ashley gently grabbed Andros's right hand. "That's all I ever talked about when you left, about how much I loved you and missed you."

Andros then began to feel like crying, as he was getting misty-eyed.

"I talked my head off about you to T.J., Carlos, and Cassie, well mostly Cassie," Ashley continued. "And believe me, she wanted to tape my mouth shut. I just kept on going on and on about you."

Andros couldn't help but show a wry smile.

Ashley continued. "Look, maybe after all of this is done, we can try again."

"I won't lie to you that I've felt lonely these past few years. That as I get older, I often wonder if I would ever find someone," Andros explained. "Alright Ash, after all this chaos is over, we'll try again. Only this time, I won't run out on you."

And with that, Ashley hugged Andros.

But to their surprise, everyone else had managed to watch both talk things out and make things work.

"Aw, such a sweet reunion," Kira started to cry.

Trent handed her a couple of tissues, being a polite gentleman and all.

The yellow dino ranger wiped some tears from her eyes and blew her nose rather loudly, in Ethan's opinion.

"There's one way to stop Lord Zedd," Ethan mused.

Hayley, standing right next to Ethan, punched him in the arm again. "Shut up Ethan."

"What is this, some sort of gag on me?" Ethan started to rub his arm, glaring at Hayley.

"Come on dude, let's go grab some food," Conner gestured his head to Ethan. "I'm starving."

"Count me in," Zhane noted.

"Is this an all guys club, or can I sign up too?" Kira playfully joked.

"Let's all go to the kitchen and grab something to eat then," Hayley said.

Everyone started to walk towards the stairs, all except T.J.

"I'll be there in a minute," T.J. looked at everyone. "I have to make a phone call real quick."

Everyone hurried up the stairs as they left the blue space ranger alone. T.J. pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, it's T.J. We may need your help."


	22. Chapter 22: Kidnapped

2025, on a planet far, far away from Earth

**New York City**

The crowded city beckoned with millions of people, mixed with different races, some who were different in nationality, some who were here for a short time in order to provide money for their families in their respective countries.

In one of the sky scraper building towering the city Zach Taylor, the former black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and former world ambassador for the World Peace Summit sponsored by Angel Grove High School, was walking down a hallway.

Zach looked the same as he had before, although he was sporting shorter hair than he did back in his high school days. Zach was dressed professionally, wearing a back dress shirt, black dress pants, black sports coat, black shoes, and a lime green tie.

He stopped by and started to talk to a man in his early thirties.

"Hey Zach Man," the man greeted.

Zach smiled and shook his hand. "Jeff, nice dance video you made with Beyonce."

The man smiled. "Ya thank so? I tell you, that lady is a formidable woman."

"That's what I head," Zach knew how Beyonce Knowles was sweet but also very work minded.

"But I have to say your chorography moves in the last video you made are great too," Jeff was being polite.

Zach started to laugh a little. "I know, but it just seems like singers care more about dancing than singing good music."

"Hey, it's a sign of the times my friend," Jeff understood and also thought the same how music isn't really music anymore.

**Moon Palace**

Finster came walking to the main room where Zedd's thrown chair was at. The only person he found was Rito. "Where's Lord Zedd?"

Rito was sniffing at his own arm pits for some odd reason which Finster did not want to know why. "Boy, I think my stitch is worse than it was back at dad's castle."

Finster asked again. "Where's Lord Zedd?"

Rito stopped what he was doing and looked at the dog faced monster. "Oh him, he and sis went to their bedroom. I think they're going to do it, if you know what I mean!"

Finster shook his head and walked to another side of the palace where Rita and Zedd's room was located.

Rita was surveying the bedroom. "Still as grotesque as ever."

"Ah yes, but with you in here, it makes it look even worse," Zedd charmed his wife.

Both laughed together.

Suddenly there was a noise at the door. Finster knocked on it.

"If it's that idiot brother of yours, I'm personally going to break all the bones off of his body. He probably thinks we're doing you know what and is trying to get a good laugh out of it," Lord Zedd told his wife.

"Porbably doing it," Rita mumbled to herself. "Fat chance."

She went to the door and opened it and saw Finster. "Well, what do you want?"

"Sorry to disturb you my queen but I have just found the location of the former black ranger."

"Ahh," she smiled at the monster maker. "Where is he?"

By then, Zedd had joined her to listen to Finster debrief them.

"He's in New York City," Finster continued.

"New York City!" Both villains said in unison, curious as to why Zach was there of all places.

Zedd started to walk around, thinking to himself. Rita looked on at her husband, wondering what he planned to do.

As lightening seemed to strike in a bottle, Zedd got an idea. "Time to send Goldar after the former ranger, my sweet."

"Apparently the former black ranger is on his way in to a meeting and is in a building," Finster added, giving more details.

Zedd clapped his hands with delight. "Oh this is just too perfect."

Rita and Zedd walked out of their room and headed towards the main thrown room. Finster was behind them.

"Poor Zach is about to have the last meeting of his life," Zedd said. He started to laugh.

**New York City**

Zach made his way to the front area where his meeting was going to take place. He approached a young woman of Aisin descent, in her early twenties, who was behind a desk. "Hey Rhona."

"How you doing today Zach?" The lady asked.

Zach nodded. "Not bad, and you?"

"Still having problems with my boyfriend, you know the story," she answered, not going into too much detail attention, as she had told Zach her story several times before.

"Sounds pretty touch. Hope you two kids work things out," Zach understood how love can be a tricky thing. After all, he had his fair share of problems of the opposite sex, one particular woman named Angela who went to the same high school as he did. Angela needed too much attention and Zach couldn't give into her demands every minute.

But that still did not stop Zach from going after women who seemed to be the same way, stuck up and conceded about themselves. Maybe that's why Zach had not pursue anybody in a good while. He always seemed to attract the wrong women.

"Anyway, your meeting is in there," Rhona said as she smiled the man."

"Thanks Rhona."

He walked past the receptionist and opened the redwood colored doors. As he entered, he looked at the room which was quite enormous, or so Zach thought.

The room itself housed a circular round marble table accompanied by ten office type black chairs. Behind the room were a series of windows that started at the end of the floor and stopped at the top of the wall, giving a clear view of the city.

Zach looked at the only chair that was turned away, facing the direction of the windows. "Mr. Brock, I'm Zach Taylor."

The chair swiveled around. Zach was thinking he was about to see the man in question for his meeting. But there was someone else, which surprised him.

"Oh my god. Goldar?"

Suddenly two tenga birds appeared from out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of the former black ranger.

Zach tried to get out of their grasp, but was unsuccessful. The birds were to strong for him.

He looked at Goldar. "What do you want with me? I thought you were dead."

Goldar walked over at him and smiled with delight. "You shall soon see my friend, very soon indeed."

And with that, the tengas disappeared with Zach.

"Meeting adjourned," Goldar started to laugh and then disappeared in a flash of light.

**Moon Palace**

Goldar walked into the thrown room where Zedd, Rita, Vile, Rito, and Scorpina were at.

"One down, five to go," the golden warrior said to his masters.

Zedd started to snicker. "Ha ha, excellent. You finally did something useful for a change Goldar."

"Yes, about time someone from your army did something worth talking about that was not a mishap," Vile probably should not have said such a remark, but already blurted the statement out, even though Zedd probably did not want to hear it.

Zedd glared at his father in law for a brief moment before being interrupted.

"Lord Zedd, Queen Rita," Finster said as he was quickly walking over to them from another room.

"What is it?" Zedd looked at him.

"I have found the location of the former red, yellow, and pink rangers," Finster stated his findings to the villains in the room.

"Oh excellent," Zedd was happy. "You do have your moments Finster, few yes, but nonetheless."

Rita looked at Scorpina. "I believe you have some former business to repay back to Jason, do you not?"

Scorpina nodded. "It's been so long since I've faced him. This shall work out beautifully," she said smiling at Rita Repulsa.

"Wait a minute," Rito said scratching his helmet. "I thought Rocky was the red ranger?"

Zedd's skin turned a different shade of red. "Idiot! There were two red rangers. Jason was the first one."

"Oh, I knew that," Rito replied. "Thanks for the info Ed."

Zedd didn't even bother but just growled.

"Just where is the red ranger anyway?" Vile said.

"He's actually in Angel Grove working in the Angel Grove Police Force," Finster answered Vile's question.

"I can easily disguise myself as one of the local law enforcements," Scorpina knew she could carry out the task and get the former red ranger.

"Good," Rita said. She then looked at her brother. "You can go after the yellow ranger."

"Who, Aisha?" Rito looked dumbfounded at her sister.

Finally Zedd snapped. He grabbed his staff by his thrown chair and used it to hit Rito on the head. "Fool!"

Rito cried out in pain, rubbing his head. "Owe, why did you do that for Ed?"

If Zedd had eyes, he would roll them in disgust. "Aisha was the second yellow ranger. The first one's name is Trini."

"Oh yeah," Rito continued to rub his head. "You know, this helmet doesn't do that much protecting."

"That's because there's nothing to protect in there," Goldar chuckled at the skeleton.

Getting back on track, Finster continued. "Trini is currently in Japan, in a small village." Finster gave Zedd a piece of paper that had the coordinates of Trini's location.

"Ah very good Finster," Zedd studied the piece of paper. He then gave it to Rito. "Try not to fuck up this time, will you?"

"Hey, I'm not Goldar here," Rito looked at the monkey faced warrior.

Goldar didn't care for the remark. "Why I oughta," he said pointing his sword at Rito.

Zedd glared. "Stop it, both of you!" He yelled at both monsters.

"And where is that precious Kimberly at?" Rita was wondering.

"She is actually in Florida, teaching gymnastics at a high school in Miami," Finster replied.

Zedd looked at Goldar. "You shall have the pleasure of getting her Goldar."

Finster gave the coordinates to Goldar who accepted the piece of paper.

"Now go, and get those rangers," Zedd ordered.

All three warriors obeyed and disappeared in a flash of light.

**Japan**

_Peaceful tranquility _Trini thought to herself.

She looked at the open space of wilderness as she walked on her front porch. She moved to one of the chairs by the front door and sat down.

In her hand was a cup of tea. She started to drink it.

As Trini drank, she looked around. Trees surrounded the home that she was now occupying. It was peaceful, relaxing. Trini would often sit on the front porch and gaze at the scenery, mother nature, her friend. Since she was little, Trini enjoyed being in the wilderness with nature for it let her clear her mind of everything that was going on with her life. She let herself go. She did not have to worry about anything at all.

But there was something to be said being out away from everyone. She was isolated from the major cities in Japan. True there were homes in the small town she lived in, but the nearest house was half a mile down the road. It wasn't like the neighborhood she grew up in Angel Grove where there were rows of houses stacked up right next to each other. although Trini was a nature lover, she did have to get used to the idea of not having someone next door to her. It took some time but she started to enjoy not having to worry about seeing someone next door.

"Ah, this is the life," she said as she continued to sip her tea. She put her head back against the chair and started to close her eyes.

For a minute, it was quite, the way Trini wanted it to be. But then several birds flew by screeching. They started to fly in circles around her house. She opened her eyes to see what was going on. She continued to look at the birds, wondering why they were acting strangely.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared right next to Trini.

Rito looked at the former yellow. "Hi honey, I'm home!"

Trini dripped the tea cup which crashed to the ground and broke into several pieces. She got up and stared at the monster.

"Oh don't get up on my account sweetie," Rito looked at Trini. "Say, you're kinda cute."

Trini swallowed hard. "Who, who are you?"

"Rito Revulto's the name and kidnapping you is my game," he started to move towards the woman.

Trini started to walk backwards, walking away from him. "Hey, you're the monster the power rangers fought after I left."

"Oh do tell sweetie," Rito continued to advance towards the former yellow ranger.

Trini then started to run away and headed to the grass. But as she was looking at Rito who was still chasing her, she hit two putties and fell to the ground.

Her eyes widened with horror at the foot soldiers she used to fight before giving up her powers and going to the peace summit.

The two putties grabbed Trini and disappeared.

Satisfied, Rito also disappeared in a flash of red.

**Miami Florida**

Kimberly Hart, the former pink ranger, looked at her class, full of young high school girls who wanted to become better at the sport of gymnastics.

Kimberly had on her usual outfit tights, showing of her small petite figure she was still displaying. "Okay guys that's it for today. Remember to get some rest for since we have a big competition in the following weeks."

The bell rang and the girls grabbed their things and headed out the gym doors.

Kimberly walked back to her office, about to get something. As she approached her office, she saw a figure sitting behind her desk with the chair faced the other way. She saw some wings stretched out and quickly put two and two together. "It can't be….."

The chair swiveled around to reveal Goldar. "But it is Kimmy!"

"Goldar!" She screamed his name out, wondering if someone had heard her. She turned around and started to run away. "This can't be happening. This has to be a dream."

Kimberly had moved out of the gym and started running in the hallway of the high school she taught at. She darted past high school students and teachers alike. She didn't care what they thought she was doing. All Kimberly knew is her past had come back and wanted her.

Kimberly managed to find a bathroom and went inside it. By then she was breathing heavily due to being scared by Goldar. She locked the door and placed her back on the door.

She decided to put some water on her face and moved towards one of the sinks. As she splashed water on her face, she looked in the mirror. "Tell me I was dreaming."

Suddenly Goldar appeared and grabbed her. "Oh but you weren't." He looked at his image along with Kimberly's image in the mirror. "We make such a nice couple, don't we?"

Kimberly started to scream and squirm her way out of Goldar's grasp. Goldar and Kimberly disappeared leaving the bathroom empty.

**Angel Grove**

After high school, Jason had a calling to join the police force. He thought that by becoming an officer, he would be making a difference just like the time he was a power ranger. It was something about helping people and protecting the innocent and stopping the criminals that appealed to Jason more so than anything else. He thought that becoming a police officer would continue his job of helping people when he started to do it when he because a power ranger his freshman year of high school.

Still there were quite a few differences in being a police officer compared to a power ranger. For one he did not have a costume that protected him from bullets like he did in the past. Nor did he have any special weapons other than his pistol he carried around that could help him. But that did not bother Jason at all as he enjoyed his work.

He pulled his red 67 Ford Mustang he had purchased and restored in his spare time into a parking spot. He looked at the Youth Center, the old hangout spot he and his friends used to spend hours in, drinking smoothies, doing homework, and working out. Jason missed those days as he sometimes thought back with nostalgia. But those days were gone and all of his friends were spread out across the world, heck, across the galaxy since Billy no longer lived on Earth.

Jason got out of the car and approached the doors to get inside. Since Jason was a detective, he got to wear a dress shirt and dress pants, and a sports jack to complete the suit if he desired.

He walked in and saw Ernie, the owner of the Juice Bar helping a customer, a young boy probably the age of fourteen.

Ernie glanced at Jason. "Oh hiya Jason."

Jason smiled at his friend. Ernie had managed to lose some weight while he was in South America for a year.

He sat down at a stool.

"What can I get you Jas?" He asked.

"Strawberry smoothie, Ernie," Jason smiled.

"You got it."

A woman walked over to Jason, another police officer, only she was actually wearing a uniform. "There you are."

Jason did not understand. "Can I help you?"

"The captain needs you in his office," the woman stated. "I'm Officer Yusara. I'm new to the force, probably why you don't know me."

Jason looked at the woman and finally got up. "But if the captain needed to see me, why did he not call me on my cell phone?"

The woman shrugged her soldiers. "I don't know. All I do know is I was ordered to come over here and tell you."

Suddenly Jason though of something. "I bet the guys are planning something for me."

The woman did not understand where Jason was coming from. "Guys? Plans?"

Jason smiled at the woman. "Yeah sure you don't understand. That's how it always works."

Ernie came back with the smoothie Jason had ordered. "Here you go Jason, one strawberry smoothie."

"Uh, Ernie, afraid I'm going to have to take a rain check on that smoothie. Something came up."

"Hey no problem Jason. Just pay me the next time you come around," Ernie understood Jason needed to go.

Jason gave a thumbs up at the man. "Thanks Ernie, you're the best."

Jason and the woman officer walked off. They finally got outside when the woman got in front of Jason and stared at him.

He did not know what was going on. "What's wrong? Jason asked.

Suddenly the woman's wardrobe changed along with her appearance.

Jason's eyed widened. "Oh shit!" The woman in front of him was Scopina.

"You're coming with me red ranger."

Two putties appeared and grabbed Jason. The strawberry smoothie landed on the ground with some of it spilling on the concrete sidewalk.

"Let go of me clay heads!"

Scorpina grabbed Jason's face and looked at him. "You're still has handsome as ever."

Jason tried to break free of the putties but couldn't.

Scorpina went in and kissed Jason on the lips. She then stepped back and looked at him. "Maybe we can do that some more later."

The putties, Scorpina, and Jason disappeared.


End file.
